Promesa de amor
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde la muerte de Goku y Pam ha madurado mucho, sin embargo, no logra despojarse del fantasma de su abuelo. Cansada de huir de los problemas regresa a casa, donde un viejo amigo le será de gran ayuda. Juventud, sexo, drgas, ¿amor?
1. PROLOGO La decisión esta tomada

**PROLOGO**

Han pasado dos años desde la desaparición de goku a lomos de dragón sheron y la vida del resto de guerreros Z sigue su curso.

Sin embargo todavía queda alguien en la Tierra k no ha conseguido rehacer su vida. K cada noche alza los ojos al cielo con las esperanza de ver a su abuelito sonriendo de nuevo.

Si; esa persona es Pam (me quedo muy cutre xD bueno tengan paciencia k es la primera vez k escribo ya iré mejorando)

La nieta de nuestro campeón, y me refiero a Goku eh!, no al otro pitaflaitas, jejeje xD todavía no ha conseguido olvidar a su abuelito.

Después de k Goku muriera Pam convenció a sus padres para k la dejaran irse a estudiar fuera del país, a los EE.UU. Allí lleva viviendo dos años. Lo cierto es k ella confiaba en k la distancia le ayudaría a superar la muerte de su abuelo. Todavía recuerda la furia y el dolor k sintió al darse cuenta de k su Goku se había ido, k no pensaba volver, k no podría volver a verlo ni tan siquiera en el paraíso.

Su interior se había llenado de furia hasta tal punto k se encerró dos días en la sala del tiempo donde estuvo entrenando sin descanso. Cuando salió había logrado superar el dolor físico, controlar sus emociones, pero todavía necesitaba librarse del fantasma, del recuerdo presente de su abuelo. Lego a casa para los demás apenas había transcurrido tiempo. Seguían destrozados por la perdida.

Ella sintió k debía alejarse de allí. Evolucionar, madurar, olvidar, superar sus fantasmas interiores, pero también creyó k debía hacerlo sola.

Le costo convencer a sus padres, pero el hecho de haber pasado dos años, en la sala del tiempo le resulto bastante útil. Además con la oportuna intervención de su madre a su favor, Gohan no tuvo mas opción de dejarla ir, no sin antes soltarle una charla sobre todas las personas k le podían lastimar, sobre ladrones y secuestradores de jovencitas ect, ect (claro Gohan olvido por completo k su niñita tenia la fuerza sayans, pero es k los padres con tal de mantener a sus hijitas cerca... ya se sabe xD).

Total que Pam se marcho.

Transcurrieron dos años de su vida, en los cuales cambio enormemente, y no solo físicamente sino k también cambio su perfección de las cosas, es decir k maduro. (Y eso k le costo bastante ehh??? xxD)

Bueno debo decir k por aquel entonces ya contaba con 20 años (al principio de DB gt 15, transcurre un año buscando las bolas de dragón 16, dos años en la sala del tiempo 18, y dos años viviendo ella sola en otro país, 20 en total).

Al llegar a esa edad se dio cuenta de k no podía seguir huyendo de los problemas, de su vida, si quería ser feliz debería afrontarlos, plantarle cara a la vida. Y lo mejor para ello era regresar a casa.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2 El comienzo

Aquí tienen el siguiente capi, espero y les guste BY

EL COMIENZO 

El avión volaba muy lento, todavía no estaba segura de haber echo bien eligiendo aquel medio de transporte pero no se sentía con fuerzas para volar.

De este modo era mas sencillo en unas horas llegaría al aeropuerto, allí estarían sus padres esperándola, y tal vez también su abuelita Chichi (milk) y su tío Goten (lo se, lo se me deje a Satán de lado, pero es que no lo soporto con eso de que se queda con toda la gloria de mis héroes preferidos... bueno ustedes imagínense que se volvió loco y lo encerraron en el manicomio... o yo que se, lo que quieran. Sory pero es k no lo aguanto xxD).

Una vez ella bajara del avión todos se saludarían y cumplirían con los formalismos, se dirían cuanto se habían echado de menos y cuanto se querían...

No me malinterpreten, no s k ella no quisiese ver a su familia, es que tras tanto tiempo sola solo quería llegar a casa meterse a la cama y poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Bueno aunque le costara reconocerlo también le habría gustado que su madre subiera a verla le abrazara y acto seguido todos los problemas desaparecieran... pero ese mundo de fantasía ya paso, demasiado había vivido dentro de el. No, ahora era toda una mujer echa y derecha. Hacia y a tiempo que había dejado de ser aquella jovencita alocada y sin problemas, la muerte de su abuelo la saca de un golpe de su maravillosa vida. La condujo al mundo real. La mentaba no haber salido antes, en ese caso la muerte de su abuelo no hubiese sido un golpe tan duro... Demasiado duro, todavía no consigue dejar de pensar en el ...

-Abuelito...- lanza un susurro al aire con la esperanza de k llegue a su ser mas querido, mientras una lagrima solitaria recorre su cara.

Pero no, esta vez no, no permitiría que esa sombra del recuerdo arruine el encuentro con su familia. Todo había de salir perfecto.

Hacía tanto k no veía a sus padres. Huyo de ellos con la esperanza de borrar todo su pasado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello fue un gran error... eran su familia formaban parte de ella. No, no debió irse. Es cierto que eso le sirvió para madurar lejos de la sobreprotección de su padres, sobre todo su padre y su abuela, pero ya era hora de regresar a casa. Por ahora el único problema consistía en no hacer estallar el avión para salir volando por la ventanilla. Debía tener paciencia...

--------------------------------------

Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando por fin pudo disfrutar de la libertad y la tranquilidad a su cuarto. Sin embargo había sido un día demasiado duro para ponerse a pensar. Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Pero se sentía feliz, que rida. Esa noche dormiría con una sonrisa en lo labios...

-----------------------------------------

Había transcurrido algo mas de una semana desde la vuelta de Pam a casa de sus padres. Eso noche se celebraba una fiesta en la corporación cápsula. Bulma había invitado a todos los guerreros Z para conmemorar los viejos tiempos...

Lo cierto es que ella no estaba muy segura d ir, ese tipo de celebraciones le ponían muy melancólica...pero por otro lado si que ria volver a su antigua vida no podía excluir de ella a sus amigos...

MIENTRAS EN LA CAPSULE CORP...

Un joven de cabellos lilas colgaba el teléfono con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Acababa de que dar con su novia para salir esa noche. Lo cierto es que antes debería asistir a la fiesta k había organizado su madre. Pero seguro k no se alargaba mucho, y luego podría ir a divertirse con Estefani (me que do bien feo el nombre verdad?? xxD).

- Trunks!!! – un grito proveniente del salón saco le arrebato sus felices pensamientos-haz el favor de bajar aquí ahora mismo. Es una orden¡¡¡¡

Up!, una orden, mas le valía obedecer antes de k a su padre se le acabase su "infinita" paciencia..

-Por kami esto es ridículo, soy un hombre de 28 años no un crío que ha de acudir rápidamente a ver lo k su papa quiere. No es justo, algún día de estos...- Trunks iba murmurando por lo bajo, mientras bajaba las escaleras en busca de su padre...

Trunks que estas murmurando¡¡¡¡ - la voz de un encolerizado vegeta, probablemente debido a la fiesta k se avecina, retumba por toda la corporación, haciendo que Trunks calle de inmediato sus protestas y se apresure a llegar donde su padre.

Papa ya estoy aquí. K ocurre?

Uhhj! (típico gruñido del príncipe, no se si entendieron...). Que hacías. Esque no te e enseñado k cuando tu padre te llama as de obedecer – Vegeta parece preparado a iniciar una larga y estremecedora charla sobre porque habría de coger a Trunks y encerrarlo en la cámara de gravedad durante una semana. Sin embargo alguna idea asesina se pasa por su mente, porque suelta una de sus aterradoras (irresistibles xD) sonrisas y mira fijamente a su hijo- esta bien Trunks. Como pareces no tener respeto por tu padre ahora mismo vas y ayudas a tu madre a prepararlo todo para su dichosa fiesta- Trunks parecía dispuesto a discutir pero... - y ni una palabra más!!!- el ultimo grito de su padre le quita las ganas, pues sabe k discutiendo solo conseguiría unos buenos moratones y semana de entrenamientos mortíferos junto a su padre.

Justo cuando se dirige hacia el salón donde se va a celebrar la reunión, una Bulma histérica hace acto de presencia:

-Vegeta se puede saber k son esos gritos!!! –esto pilla al pobre vegeta desprevenido, justo cuando se disponía a largarse a su cámara de gravedad con la idea de no ser molestado durante unas cuantas horas... – Vegeta!!! no me digas que le estabas mandando al pobre Trunks que me ayudara con la fiesta??? Sabes muy bien k quien debe ayudarme eres tu! que para eso eres mi marido.

-Pero mujer...

-Nada de peros vegeta! Y mas te vale hacerlo bien; a no ser claro que quieras dormir en el sofá lo que queda de mes, y eso también incluye quedarte sin postrecito.

Y ya sabes a que me tipo de postre me refiero verdad???? (lo se, lo se... pero s k tenia k ponerlo. Me encanta esta frase xD)

-uhhj! - ha vegeta no le quedo de otra que ir a ayudar a poner la mesa. Con las ganas que tenia de pasárselo bien esa noche... no, no podía estropearlo. Ja!, pero el gran príncipe de los sayans no olvida fácilmente, y Bulma pagaría aquella humillaron, si claro que si. Solo k antes era mejor esperar a conseguir lo que quiere, y dicho sea de paso a que su mujercita se calmase un poco.

LOS INVITADOS YA EMPEZABAN A LLEGAR A LA FIESTA...

Mientras que Trunks, sentado en una mesa de la sala, esperaba impaciente la llegada de su amigo Goten, al cual debía poner al día sobre su cita con Estefany (feo, feo. K se le va a hacer xxD).

Sin embargo, al levantar la vista un momento, ve algo que le deja completamente sorprendido. Una joven acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Era bellísima, tenia el pelo y los ojos negros. Su cabellera presentaba un semi-recogido a una altura un poco mas baja de los hombros. Vestía una camiseta negra con escote en barco, y recogida por dos tiras alrededor del cuello. Una falda por encima de la rodilla, de color blanco, pero con partes negras. Llevaba un cinturón ancho y negro marcando cintura, pero camuflado con la camiseta. Unos zapatos, también negros y un leve toque de maquillaje en las mejillas y los labios. (Si quieren verlo lo saque de google, imágenes, "conjuntos de ropa". Allí esta en la 1ª página).

Una vez su celebro volvió a funcionar correctamente, imagino que la xica en cuestión se habría confundido de casa, pues estaba claro que no pertenecía a los guerreros Z.

Sin embargo, algo en ella la hacía sentir familiar, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

"Me estaré equivocando, jajaja. Estoy seguro k si hubiera visto alguna vez una belleza como esa me acordaría. Seria difícil de olvidar"

Con estos pensamientos quitose Trunks la idea de la cabeza.

Cuál no seria su sorpresa al ver a su hermana Bra correr hacia la supuesta desconocida y lanzarse a sus brazos en una cálido abrazo, que parecía de hermana a hermana. (No vayan a pensar mal eh! aquí nada de lesbianismos... no s k no me gusten pero estas dos ya tienen pareja... xxD)

Pan, amiga! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Cuéntame. Dónde has estado? cómo te ha ido? Qué has echo estos dos años.? - la menor de los Brief acribillaba a preguntas a su amiga... - Vaya como has cambiado.. ahora pareces mucho mas mayor que yo. Jajaja!!

Mientras tanto la mete de Trunks era un torbellino de ideas confusas.

"Pam???? Ha dicho k esa era Pam? La misma Pam k se coló en la nave espacial hace ya tanto tiempo? Como es posible... k aklla xica tan infantil, y a veces insoportable se haya convertido en toda una mujer..??? No es posible. Como ha cambiado..."

Entre tanto Pam y Bra charlaban y se ponían al día de lo k les había ocurrido en los últimos años, ya que si bien es cierto, que ha estas alturas, Pam ya es toda una mujer con pensamientos de adulta y Bra sigue siendo una joven que todavía no ha concluido la adolescencia (17 años), la amistad es la amistad, y la mistad de estas dos no se rompe por esas niñerías...

Mientras, Trunks sigue buscando respuestas a todas las preguntas que su mente a formado respecto a Pam. Y no viendo la manera de encontrar respuesta, a no ser que esta provenga de la fuente en cuestión, decide dirigirse a ella directamente.

Al fin y al cabo siempre le tuvo mucho cariño, casi como a una hermana. No había motivo para mostrarse nervioso o indeciso... Eso seria una tontería.

- Hola Pam. Ya ni saludas eh? se ve que tanto tiempo fuera te ha hecho olvidar a los viejos amigos – Trunks intenta disimular su vergüenza bajo una cara que parece ser de reproche.

Trunks!!!! Que alegría verte. Tienes toda la razón, lo siento.

Es solo que acabo de llegar y me he puesto a hablar con Bra olvidándome de todo los demás .- dicho esto se pone de pie y da dos besos en las mejillas de Trunks, sacándole a este los colores, cosa que no es desapercibida por la princesa sayans.

- Jajaja! Trunks, te has puesto colorado. No estas a acostumbrado a ver a Pam así de guapa eh??. Apuesto que esta mucho mas hermosa que todas seas chicas con la que sales tú normalmente.

Pero Bra, que cosas mas tontas dices - Pam le ahorra la molestia de contestar a un indignadísimo Trunks colorado hasta la medula. – Se ve que sigues siendo tan mal intencionada como siempre...

Aunque es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian por mucho que pase el tiempo.

-BRA!!! yo Te VoY a MatAR... – Trunks sigue buscando las palabras con la que destruir a su "dulce" hermanita.

Sin embargo esta cree que es el momento de echarle un cable (uh! uh! pobre Trunks... xD).

-Anda hermano deja de babear como un inútil y saca a Pam a bailar - dicho esto da un empujón a su hermano y lo lanza contra Pam (fuerza sayan quien la pillara...xD).

Pero justo cuando Trunks le iba a decir a Pam de bailar, su móvil suena cortándole la valentía.

Trunks se aparta del grupo para responder.

-Si; Stefany, enseguida voy para ya.

No, no pasa nada solo se me fue la hora...

No estoy con nadie, fue mi madre k dio una fiesta.

No te invite porque es solo para viejos amigos de ella.

No. No te enfades en seguida voy a recogerte...

Trunks se disponía a salir, pero antes quería despedirse de Pam, aunque no la encuentra.

Pensando en la inoportuna de su novia, que podía haber elegido otro momento para llamar sale al jardín dispuesto a emprender el vuelo.

Sin embargo los sollozos de una persona resuenan en la oscuridad. Gira la vista guiándose por el sonido, y cual no seria su sorpresa al descubrir al portador de esos sollozos. No es nada mas y nada menos k PAM...

CONTINUARA...

Espero k les haya gustado el segundo capi, como verán es más largo que el primero...

Espero k les guste la historia, y por favor, déjenme sus reviuws, k sino no se si debo continuar...

Muchos besos a todos los lectores y hasta el próximo capi (esepro) BY


	3. Chapter 3 Despegue!

Primero agradecimiento a los dos maravillosos lectores k decidieron mandarme sus ánimos a través de un comentario.

Anami, por supuesto k se quien eres, y te agradezco mucho k me hayas mandado un comentario a pesar k ya leíste este capi; tienes razón es el primero nuevamente.

Decidí publicarlo aquí, y aunque en si es el mismo k en paraíso ff cambie algunos párrafos, corregí errores... Teniendo en cuenta k era la primera vez k escribía y k ahora tengo más experiencia...

Agradezco tu consejo y el ya el próximo capi lo publicare en Dragón Ball Z

Muchos besos y gracias de nuevo BY

Sakuyah, te agradezco mucho k me hayas mandado un reviuws, xk lo creas o no me ponen muy feliz y me animan a actualizar rápidamente...

De verás me alegro k te guste mi fic, y espero hacerte cambiar de idea respecto a los fic de Trunks y Pam.

Yo adoro esta pareja, solo k para unirse necesitan una ayuda especial, por la diferencia de edad, y es por eso k la mayoría de los fic de ellos no merecen la pena (ay muchos k si, no se ofendan).

De todos modos muchas gracias x el comentario y espero k sigas leyendo, intentare no decepcionarte con lo k sigue BY

--------------------------------------------

Bueno pues aquí les va el siguiente capi, y espero de verad k les guste. Solo un aviso, debido a un consejo en un reviews, cortesía de Anami, voy a cambiar el fic a Dragon Ball Z, por si les interesa...

Ahora si ya les dejo... y espero k les guste BY

DESPEGUE 

Trunks se disponía a salir, pero antes quería despedirse de pam, aunque no la encuentra. Pensando en la inoportuna de su novia podía haber elegido otro momento para llamar sale al jardín dispuesto a emprender el vuelo.

Sin embargo los sollozos de una persona resuenan en la oscuridad. Gira la vista guiándose por el sonido, y cual no seria su sorpresa al descubrir al portador de esos sollozos. No es nada mas y nada menos k PAM...

"PAM no s posible... si hasta hace un momento estaba con Bra. Además porque habría de estar llorando, el había estado con ella hacía un momento y se la veía muy feliz"

Entre estos pensamientos, y casi por inercia Trunks alzo el vuelo hasta colocarse encima de Pam, que Estaba sentada al borde del tejado de la corp.

Al principio parecía que Pam no se había percatado de su presencia, y eso que lo tenia casi enfrente, sin embargo esta pareció sentirse observada, y alzo la vista, mostrando unos ojos aun humedecidos por las lágrimas, y encontrándose enfrente suyo a Trunks.

- Trunks, que haces aquí? – lo dijo de una manera algo incomoda, como si se sentiría entre avergonzada y culpable de hallarse en medio de esa situación , y de haber permitido que alguien la encontrase en ese estado. Sin embargo su voz solo fue escuchada por Trunks como un leve susurro.

- Yo… siento a verte sorprendido así,… es que salí al jardín un momento y escuche unos ruidos y al ver que eras tú… pues… - Por Kami estaba siendo un estúpido, hasta el mismo se sentía estúpido. Ella era Pam, la Pam de siempre… porque demonios no podía dejar de tartamudear al hablar con ella. No había cometido ningún delito.

La conocía desde que era un bebe, no era raro que se preocupase por ella. Al fin y al cabo aunque hubiese cambiado radicalmente su apariencia, por dentro debía ser la misma, la misma chica insoportable con la que se encariño tanto durante el viaje al espacio. Su amiga; sí, aunque hubiese pasado tanto tiempo sin verla ella seguía siendo su amiga. No había razón para cambiar sus actitudes hacia ella.

Y desde ese punto de vista, según el mucho más maduro, decidió tomar un giro en la conversación, después de todo el era el más adulto y ahora era el momento de demostrarlo. Así k sonriendo para sus adentros lanzo una pregunta directa:

– Pam, te escuche llorar; sucede algo?

- Eh? – ahora parecía que la intimidada era ella – No, Trunks no lloraba, lo que ocurre es que se me metió algo al ojo y… (que excusa mas tonta no creen??? xD)

- Vamos Pam - continuo Trunks ,ahora mucho mas seguro de si mismo – no pasa nada... Aunque llevemos tiempo sin vernos somos amigos recuerdas? Puede contármelo.

- No, si no es eso es que… - Pam se preparo para dar una buena excusa. Sin embargo comprendió que no valía la pena.

El la había visto llorar, y sería una tontería negarlo. Eso sola la haría ver más infantil todavía…

- Lo siento… yo me encontré un poco mal y no quería que nadie se preocupara por mi, así que salí un rato al tomar el aire… siento haberte preocupado.

Dicho esto Pam levanto la vista hacia él, a lo que Trunks se estremeció. Sus ojos ya estaban secos, y no quedaba en ellos mas que una pequeña sombra de las lagrimas vertidas hace unos momentos.

Sin embargo durante un momento, se pudo ver en ellos el reflejo de una inmensa amargura que los invadía.

Y no pudo menos que preguntarse que habría vivido durante esos últimos años aquélla hermosa joven, para poder contener dentro de ella tan grande tristeza y desesperanza.

Cuanto habría tenido k cambiar en su vida, para pasar de ser una adolescente alocada y feliz a una mujer seria y abatida. Por lo visto el cambió efectuado en Pam era mucho mayor de lo k el creía.

No solo había cambiado su aspecto físico, sino que también amenazaba con ser una persona completamente diferente.

Y lo cierto era que por una extraña razón, el ansiaba conocer en lo que se había convertido, así como ayudarla a superar cualesquiera que fuesen los traumas que había vivido.

Aun así intuía que ese no era el momento para preguntar, y que aunque lo hiciera, estaba seguro de no obtener respuesta.

Por ello se limito a mirarla y a acariciarle una mejilla levemente:

- Pam, se que has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez k nos vimos, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre te voy a ver como mi pequeña amiga. Aquélla que se coló en la nave espacial, y que a pesar de sus caprichos, me encandilo con su ternura.

Para mi siempre serás esa maravillosa Pam, no importa lo que suceda o lo el tiempo transcurrido.

Te digo esto para que sepas que puedes contar conmigo pase lo que pase. Lo sabes verdad?

- Si, Trunks gracias. – lo cierto es que ya parecía repuesta del todo, pero según le pareció a él, no había puesto mucha atención, en sus palabras, considerándolas mas bien un mero formalismo echo para quedar bien. – De todos modos quisiera pedirte un favor… - el rostro de Trunks se animo, tal vez después de todo si que le hubiese tomado en serio – Podrías no comentar nada de esto a nadie, es que no kiero que se preocupen. Después de todo solo fue una tontería.

- Claro Pam, no hay problema.

Dicho esto se limito a observar como ella se alejaba de allí dirigiéndose adentro de su casa, para continuar la fiesta.

Pero por algún motivo él se sentía ofuscado, rabioso de que ella no hubiese tomado en serio su ofrecimiento.

No tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en ese extraño sentimiento, pues no tardo en sonarle el móvil de nuevo.

Sin embargo esta vez Trunks no se sentía con ánimos de contestar.

Probablemente sería Stefany, reprochándole su tardanza y exigiéndole que fuera para allá ahora mismo.

No, por alguna razón no soportaba la idea de ir ahora con su novia…. Bueno si es que se la podía llamar así.

Llevaba poco mas de una semana con ella y lo único que le llamaba la atención por el momento era sus medidas despampanantes y sus sesiones continuas de sexo.

Sabia lo que curia si acidia a recogerla, irían a tomar unas copas a la disco, y al rato siguiente se dirigirían a su apartamento para una larga noche de sexo y placer.

Sin embargo y por mas que en otras circunstancias ese hubiese sido el mejor plan que pudiera ocurrírsele, esta vez no se sentía con ánimos de llevarlo a cabo, es más casi le daba asco el solo pensarlo.

Decididamente Estefany tendría que esperar a otro día para llevarlo acabo y se enfadaba, bueno entonces ya buscaría a otras, lo cierto es que no le era muy difícil encontrarlas…

Entre estos pensamientos le costo percibir que el móvil había dejado de sonar.

Solo que al darse cuenta y dirigir su mirada hacia el aparato, se encontró con que este no existía, que en su lugar había un montón de piezas y cables sueltos, resultado de un apretón demasiado fuerte por su parte hacia el móvil.

Bueno lo cierto es k esto no le preocupo mucho, ventajas de ser millonario, y se dedico a meditar en los difusos y alborotados pensamiento que ahora vagaban por su mente.

"¿Que me ocurre? ¿Por qué que no siento deseos de estar con Stafany?

¿ Por qué me afecto tanto ver a Pam en ese estado, si ya casi me había olvidado de ella? ¿ Y por qué razón me emocione tanto al verla de nuevo?

Será acaso que... ¿ qué?

Aj, y por qué demonios me molesto tanto que no me tomara en serio cuando le ofrecí mi ayuda?"

Después de meditar una eternidad sobre ello, llego a la conclusión que la respuesta de todas esas preguntas no era lo que más le importaba en ese momento.

No, lo que él mas quería era demostrar a Pam que podía contar con él.

Que al ofrecerle su ayuda no se trataba solo de un mero gesto de cortesía, sino que lo decía con sinceridad, que se preocupaba por ella.

Si; era posible k llevaran mucho tiempo sin verse, que ella ya no fuera la misma niña de antes. Es posible que ya fuera toda una mujer sin necesidad de ayuda para resolver su problemas, que se bastara por ella misma para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, y de esto Trunks estaba seguro, hasta los más mayores e independientes necesitan a su lado una mano miga que les de ánimos para continuar.

Y él, por alguna extraña razón que, aunque todavía no había llegado a comprender, no le importaba en absoluto, estaba decido a convertirse en la mano amiga de Pam, y demostrarle que a pesar de todo, él si podía ayudarla a superar cualesquiera que fuesen sus temores.

Con estos pensamiento voló rumbo a ningún lado, para encontrar la manera de llevarlos acabo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA SON Y YA ACABADA LA FIESTA...

Una jovencita rememoraba los hechos ocurridos apenas unas horas antes.

FLAS BACK

Se encontraba llorando en el tajado de la capsule, cuando e repente alzo la vista y se encontró a apenas medio metro la cara de Trunks. La vergüenza, miedo y desesperación que sintió al saberse sorprendida fueron inmensos, sin embargo logro ocultar de su rostro esos sentimiento rápidamente, con la esperanza de que él no los notara.

No estaba segura de haberlo logrado, pues había sentido que a Trunks le invadía una inmensa curiosidad.

Además luego le había ofrecido su ayuda, por lo que ella deducía, que él, había notado de alguna manera sus problemas...

Pero no; lo que menos necesitaban ella en esos momentos era s alguien indagando en su vida.

No ahora que todos estaban tan felices de su regreso.

No ahora que por fin ella había decido enfrentar los problemas.

Lo que ocurría es que en aquel entonces, a pesar de todo lo que había evolucionado, Pam seguía relacionando los términos enfrentar problemas con olvidar pasado.

En resumen estaba tratando de hacer lo que había echo los dos últimos años, solo que diferente manera, una manera mucho mas madura, eso si, pero errónea al fin y al cabo.

Por ese motivo decidió rehuir a Trunks y su ofrecimiento, de manera algo cortante tal vez, pero debía asegurarse de que no volvía a indagar en su vida, y sobre todo de que no iba a divulgar el estado en el que la había encontrado a su familia y amigos.

Una vez hubo asegurado esto se apresuro a volver dentro, donde en seguida la acaparo una Bra un tanto histérica y preocupada, preguntándole donde se había metido, que había ido un segundo al servicio y que al salir ya había desaparecido.

Pam se había disculpado diciéndole a su amiga que había salido a tomar el aire un rato, rezando interiormente que Trunks no contara nada a Bra, porque sino, estaba segura, Bra no le perdonaría nuca una mentira; no a ella k habían sido como hermanas toda la vida, solo que a veces las hermanas se distancian, o se ocultan información para no dañar a la otra.

Eso era al fin y al cabo, trataba de mantener a todos felices, no era nada malo.

FIN FLAS BACK

Pam salió de la cama de un salto, no tenia nada de sueño, además un revuelto de pensamientos mezclados con un leve sentimiento de culpa por estar, en cierto modo, engañando a todo le impedía dormir.

Definitivamente mañana debería salir a entrenar. Ese era su medio de desahogarse de los problemas, volar y entrenar, y superarse a si misma era lo único que la hacia sentir bien, porque en cierto modo sentía que al hacerlo su abuelo se sentiría orgulloso de ella, estuviese donde estuviese.

Todavía no entendía porque aun no había salido a entrenar desde su vuelta a casa, siendo que mientras estaba fuera lo había echo todos los días...

Pero ella no quería que sus padres se preocupasen, y aunque entrenar no era nada malo, a todos le resultaba extraño que una joven con miles de oportunidades en su vida perdiese su tiempo en esas cosas.

Una tontería en su opinión ..., pero si su familia lo creía ella haría lo que fuese necesario para que ellos estuviesen bien.

La mejor opción sería retirarse al palacio de Dende por unos minutos, que en la sala especial equivaldrían a un par de días, de ese modo nadie notaria su ausencia ni su elevado ki de entrenamiento..

Respecto a Dende, podía evitarlo si quería, pero estaba segura de que no diría nada. Después de todo llevaba visitando el palacio muchísimo tiempo y aun nadie se había enterado.

Con esos pensamientos llego hasta la ventana, y salió afuera volando. Si bien no podía alejarse mucho, pues no quería preocupar a sus padres, le gustaba tumbarse en el tejado a ver la luna, como antaño hacia con su abuelo, cuando todavía era una niña y habían acabado sus entrenamientos, la vida era tan hermosa y fácil en esos momentos.

Por otro lado la luna le resultaba tan familiar y ausente al mismo tiempo.

Era como si contuviese un secreto que, aunque ella sabia que estaba allí, nunca podía atraparlo...

Así fue pasando el tiempo, casi sin k pam lo notase.

Pero de repente las luces de lo k parecía una nave espacial iluminaron su rostro, haciéndola incorporarse algo asustada.

Lo k vio todavía le impresiono mas...

Allí, parada delante suyo se encontraba una nave espacial, curiosamente semejante aquella en la que transcurrió en el mejor año de su vida en compañía de su abuelito...

Y sorprendentemente, una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poderosa luz que desprendían los focos de la nave, un sonriente Trunks apareció por la escotilla...

CONTINUARA...

Ya lo termine, les gusto? Por favor indíquenmelo en sus comentarios, si? Admito críticas, consejos, recomendaciones y también halagos xD

De verás k los agradezco mucho y me animan a continuar con el fic.

Muxos besos y hata otra compañeros BY


	4. Chapter 4 Junto a las estrellas

Holita a todos!!!! Les agradezco mucho todos los ánimos k me has enviado por medio de fantásticos comentario y espero k os guste este capitulo, como ven, no me tardo mucho en publicarlos...

**Aerilis** me alegro k te haya gustado la historia, y te aseguro k tendrás muxo drama y romance en los próximos capis, ya k ese va a ser el principal argumento de la historia... De verás me alegro mucho k te guste el fic y tratare de actualizar lo antes posible.

Muxismas gracias por el reviuws y espero no decepcionarte, muxos besos BY

**Sakuyah** muxas gracias por este, tu segundo comentario y me pone muy contenta que hayas cambiado tu idea sobre la pareja de Trunks y Pam. Ya te dije que yo la adoro me resultan pareja perfecta, solo que hay que curárselo un poquito mas que en las otras parejas para que no desentonen... La mayoría que hacen de esta pareja son cortos y simplones, para que encajen bien a cambiarlos un poco, colocar a Pam mas madura y, si se puede hacer algo la diferencia de edad... Es lo que yo estoy intentado hacer, así que espero que me quede bien.

Entendiste mal, Pam paso dos días en la sala del tiempo, k en realidad equivalen a dos años en le mundo real. Siento si me kedo confuso.

De nuevo muxas gracias por el comentario y hasta otra BY

JUNTO A LAS ESTRELLAS 

Parada delante suyo se encontraba una nave espacial, curiosamente semejante a aquélla en la que paso en el mejor año de su vida en compañía de su abuelito...

Y curiosamente, una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poderosa luz que desprendía los focos de la nave, un sonriente Trunks apareció por la escotilla...

- Trunks!!!! –la única palabra que consiguió pronunciar, impactada aun por la sorpresa. Sin embargo Trunks debió notar su cara plagada de interrogantes, aunque enseguida se adelanto de un salto al tejado colocándose a escasa distancia de pam:

- Pam, encantado de verte de nuevo. – y dicho esto Trunks le tendió la mano con un gesto tan serio en su cara que Pam no pudo contener la sonrisa, aunque tan solo fuese por un instante. Instante que un muy atento Trunks no pudo pasar por alto. – Aja! Lo ves acabo de llegar y ya has sonreído. Eso es un avance no crees?

- Trunks, eres un idiota – esta vez Pam ya no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, pero en consecuencia también le soltó una cachetada bien fuerte a Trunks en la nuca...

– Ah! Pam, oye no es justo encima que vengo a animarte y vas tu y me pegas.

- Idiota más que idiota!!! – por alguna extraña razón Pam sintió que tras esas simples palabras se encontraba una parte de ella que no había tocado en mucho tiempo. Pero esto la desconcertó y la hizo detenerse en su arranque de pillar a Trunks para romperle la cara de un buen puñetazo.

Por lo visto Trunks también debió notar este cambio operado en ella porque aprovecho para decir:

- Vaya. Por un momento creí ver en ti a la vieja Pam. A aquella niña tan insoportablemente adorable con la que compartí un año en el especio... Solo que ahora pegas mucho mas fuerte. En eso si me gustabas mas antes, se ve que has estado entrenando mucho. Bueno será mejor que mi papá no se entere de esto, porque sino no me dejara salir de la cámara de gravedad en un año...

Tras oír esto pam no pudo menos que sonrojarse por el comentario. A lo que Trunks respondió con una sonora carcajada.

Tras ello un incomodo silencio se formo entre ellos, durante el cual Trunks aprovecho para mirar a Pam con detalle. Esta vestía un precioso pijama. Camiseta de tirantes a rayas rosas y blancas enseñando el ombligo. De pantalones, un short de color lila con un pequeño cinturoncito del color de la camiseta, que dejaba al descubierto unas largas y bien moldeadas piernas... (sin quieren ver el pijama miren en google, imágenes, short pijamas).

Bueno, Trunks seguía medio babeando mientras contemplaba a pam. Y esta que debió notar algo raro en su mirada porque decidió romper el silencio que ese había formado:

- Trunks, aun no me has dicho a que viniste...

- Vaya, tan poco te agrado mi visita, que ya quieres despacharme!!!

- Oye, sino quieres que te de otra cachetada no intentes hacerme sentir culpable. Además yo no dije eso. Solo fue que me sorprendió verte aparecer en el tejado de mi casa y montado en esa nave espacial.

- Cálmate. Ahora te explico. Lo cierto es que cuando te vi en la fiesta me alegre mucho, pero bueno.. ya sabes luego te encontré llorando así que...

- Trunks. Oye a mi también me dio mucho gusto verte pero, no quiero hablar del tema.. – Lo cierto es que no le había mentido. No se arrepentía de haber estado hablando con Trunks, de hecho, por algún motivo que escapa a su entendimiento hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía a si de bien hablando con alguien. Pero de ahí a... No, ella aun no estaba preparada para contar sus problemas, para confiar en alguien, para dejarse ayudar. Seguía creyendo que ella misma se bastaría para superarlo todo. Si se hubiese confesado con alguien se habría sentido débil y estúpida. Desde la muerte de su abuelo nunca había vuelto a abrirse a nadie. Y así era mejor. Era como una auto defensa. Si nadie conocía sus sentimientos nadie podría dañarla. Dañarla.., como hizo su abuelo al marcharse, marcharse.. dejándola a ella sola...

Sin embargo esas no eran las intenciones de Trunks. Por algún motivo el sabia que ese no era el momento de preguntar. Sino de consolar. Por ello no había ido allí con la intención de indagar y de encontrar respuestas a esas preguntas que Pam le inspiraba. Sino que lo único que pretendía era tenderle su mano, ayudarla y hacerla sonreír...

- Hey!!!, espera, espera. No te adelantes que yo aun no dije nada. Ni creas que yo vine hasta acá, para preguntarte nada.. Ni que fueras tan importante. – Claro esta que Trunks dijo esto ultimo en broma pero.. fue suficiente para que Pam le volviera a soltar otra cachetada, aunque esta vez Trunks logró esquivarla y agarrarla por el brazo, con la fuerza suficiente para retenerla pero sin hacerlo daño. Aunque el agarre fue suficiente para que Pam se sonrojara. – Espera, aun no escuchaste y ya querías pegarme.. que mala eres jejeje.

- Tonto mas que tonto Trunks. Ya recuerdo porque había momentos en el viaje en los que no te aguantaba. – Pan dijo esto en broma, pues lo cierto es que Trunks siempre le había parecido un chico encantador.. excepto en aquella ocasión que le robo el diario, y cada vez que defendía a Giru de su mal humor y...

Pero lo que le disgustaba de Trunks en esos momentos es que la hacía sentir bien, cuando en realidad ella se sentía tan vacía, que lograba confundirla. Y eso le molestaba mucho.

- Vaya, yo aquí intentando animarte y tu vas y me dices que no me soportas...

En fin tendré que acostumbrarme a que me desprecien. – Pareció que pam iba a disculparse por ello. Pro Trunks no le permitió continuar. – Esta bien no te preocupes, era una broma. Jajaja pero conseguí sacarte los colores...

- Solo vine porque te vi triste, y aunque es posible que yo no sea el mas indicado para escuchar tus problemas, nunca viene mal una mano amiga para animarte en los peores momentos no crees? Y yo quiero ser ese amigo para ti. Aunque solo sea en honor a año que compartimos en el espacio... – En ese momento pam se sintió confundida x un lado quería aceptar su oferta, tener a alguien a su lado era algo que no se había planteado en mucho tiempo. Le pareció maravillosa la idea de poder expresar sus sentimientos a alguien y k este alguien la consolara... Pero otra parte de si misma no permitía la entrada de esa ayuda, no se sentí a preparada a abrirse a alguien, a dar cabida a alguien en su corazón. Sin embargo Trunks debió notar sus dudas en su rostro por que continuo hablándole. - Dame la oportunidad de ayudarte... Puede que no quieras abrirte a nadie, y no te lo voy a exigir, pero concédeme una noche. Después ya no te vuelvo a molestar. Lo juro.

- No molestas Trunks. Lo k ocurre es k no estoy segura de creer hablar del tema. Ni siquiera con migo misma... – Y era cierto. Le había llegado a alma k alguien se preocupara así por ella. No estaba acostumbrada a ello. No desde la marcha de su abuelo. Si, le había emocionado, aunque nunca lo reconocería, le había tocado el alma con esa preocupación hacia ella. Por no haber se quedado con la versión simple de las cosas, como había hecho toda su familia. Que perdidos en la alegría de su regreso no se habían preocupado en saber más. En cambió el, a pesar de k no les unía nada mas k una vieja amistad, se había preocupado por indagar. Por no quedarse con la primera versión de las cosas. Si, solo por ello se merecía una oportunidad, una noche. No creía k eso sirviera de mucho, pues lo consideraba más bien como una profunda muestra de afecto, de interés... pero se lo había ofrecido y había sido el único.. Por ello no podía rechazarlo. – Esta bien; sabes no te recordaba tan maduro, ni tan amable, ni tan caballeroso...

- Vale, vale, capte el mensaje...

- Jajaja. Te lo debía...

- De acuerdo no soy el único k sabe como gastar bromas.. Estamos en paz. Ahora me acompañarías dentro madam,... – Dijo esto mientras señalaba al interior de la nave. Y estaba apunto de tenderle su mano al interior cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía agarrando a pam por el brazo. Y por una extraña razón no quería soltarla.

- Entonces vamos dentro no? – Pam dijo esto al notar que por alguna razón su galante amigo se había quedado mas quieto que una estatua. Con estas palabras logro sacar a Trunks de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que este le soltara el brazo ante de acompañarla a dentro. El escalofrió que sintió en ese momento fue pasado por alto por una despistada Pam, cuya cabeza estaba ocupada en otros asuntos.

La nave espacial, ocupada ahora por dos amigos, despegaba rumbo a las estrellas.

- Trunks ¿Se puede saber a donde vamos?

- A las estrellas. ¿A dónde sino?

- Estas como una cabra lo sabías?

- Lo cierto es k suelen decírmelo... Mi hermana, mi tío, mi padre, y ahora encima me lo dices tu.. Jejeje. Pero espera y veras, te aseguro que no vas a arrepentir de haber aceptado mi invitación.

Poco rato después la nave se detuvo. Durante ese tiempo, Pam se había perdido en millones de sentimientos revueltos, a los cuales intentaba dar forma sin resultado. Quería organizar su mente. Encontrar el sentido a su pasado, a su futuro... pero no lo lograba. Su mente era una ebullición continua de preguntas e interrogante, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba hallar su respuesta. De ahí sus lagrimas durante la fiesta. De ahí que incluso en esos momentos, en los que supuestamente debería estar feliz, alegre, en los que no tenía ningún problema real sintiera un profundo vació.

- Ya hemos llegado Pam – con estas palabras saco a Pam de su ensimismamiento.

-Y en donde estamos??? Todavía no entendí tu idea.

- Espera un segundo y...- en ese momento Trunks presiono un botón, y la cubierta de la nave descendió, dejando en su lugar un cristal transparente que dejaba al descubierto toda la belleza y la majestuosidad del universo. – Sabes en una ocasión, cuando era adolescente, estaba muy furioso porque mi novia, la primera, me había estado engañando con un amigo mío. Yo estaba destrozado por ello así k decidí emborracharme para lograr olvidarlo. Una semana después de ello mi padre, de alguna manera, me dijo que yo era un sayans, y que los sayans no daba la vuelta a los problemas sino que los enfrentaban. Luego me dijo que a veces echaba de menos viajar por el espacio. Ver las estrellas, los planetas, la inmensidad del mundo, eso hace sentir a tus problemas como algo pequeño y sin importancia. Lego me tiro una cápsula y se fue. Cuando la abrí descubrí que era una nave espacial. Mi padre no es un gran hablador, pero cuando te dice algo puedes estar segura de que tiene sentido... Bueno desde entonces cada vez que me siento mal salgo al espacio, a contemplar las estrellas y ellas me ayudan a superarlos y a superarme a mi mismo. Ese ha sido mi secreto, pero hoy por algún motivo quise compartirlo contigo.

Trunks es.. – no tenía palabras para expresar como se sentía en ese momento. Le había dicho todo cuanto necesitaba oír desde hacia meses, años quizás. Y lo había echo él, casi un desconocido para ella, con el cual no había cruzado mas de una docena de palabreas en los últimos años. Sin embargo había acertado. Ella necesitaba escuchar aquello, y por fin alguien, aunque no fuese la persona esperada, aunque subiese sido el menos esperado, lo había dicho. Se sintió inmensamente agradecida por ello, pero solo atino a decir... – hermoso.

Sin embargo eso fue suficiente, ya que Trunks pudo percibir a través de esos perfectos ojos negros, una inmensa paz interior, reflejo d los sentimientos que invadían a pam en ese instante.

Y allí se encontraba ella, con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de sus antiguo amigo, en el hombro de aquel que le había de vuelto una pequeña y perdida parte de su ser. Rodeada de millones de estrellas, unas mas grandes, otras mas pequeñas, unas mas lejanas, otras mas cercanas... y como fondo la Tierra. Ese planeta por el que su abuelo tanto lucho, a pesar de no ser el suyo, se veía ahora tan hermoso, tan magnifico, tan enormemente espiritual que pensó que todos los sacrificaos hechos por su abuelo, o incluso por ella , bien merecía la pena. Tan magnifico tan majestuoso, al lado de ese hermosos planeta sus problemas perdían importancia, seguían estando ahí sí., pero ya no serían el centro de su vida... Y a su lado el hombre que le había de vuelto la paz, la paz que ella tanto busco, y k el se la había regalado en tan solo una noche.

Trunks la miro, y allí estaba ella recostada en su hombro, con sus preciosos ojos ausentes, pero reflejando en ellos una paz, hasta hacía poco ausente. Y la vió, y por algún motivo, todavía incomprensible para él deseo no dejarla marchar jamás.

Volvió a mirar y descubrió k se había quedado dormida, pero no se movió, se sentía feliz allí, junto a ella, junto al resto del mundo.

Hubieron de pasar varias horas hasta k por fin Trunks decidiese regresar a la Tierra. La cogió en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y la deposito en la cama.

Mirando su rostro, su pelo, sus labios y sintió deseos de besarlos como nunca le había sucedido.

"Me debo de estar volviendo loco..Aunque no es extraño teniendo en cuenta la hora que es"

Con estos pensamientos se dirigió volando hacía su casa. Por el horizonte ya despuntaba el alba.

Lo que en eso momentos Trunks todavía ignoraba era que esa iba a ser una de las noches mas felices de su vida. Una noche que marcaría el curso de su historia...

CONTINUARA...

Ya termine k les parecio? Mandame reciuws se lo pido k me animan muxo para poder actulizar rápidamente, además sino nunca sino no se si les gusta el como va kdando ... Esto es todo por ahora muxos besos BY


	5. Chapter 5 Gracias

Holita!!!! Y muchas gracias a todos los lectores de mi fic y sobre todo a aquellos k me mandan sus fantásticos comentario.

Solo deciros k espero k os guste la historia k esta echa con todo mi cariño...

Muchos besos y hasta otra BY

Anami, por supuesto k te reconocí, con la catidad de buenos comentarios k me dejaste.. Si, como ves seguí tu consejo y mude el fic a esta sección.

Pos ya no se k mas decir, solo gracias por tu milésimo comentario y hasta otra BY

**GRACIAS**

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Ya estaba bien entrada la mañana, sin embargo una jovencita de cabellos oscuros seguía sumergida en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños, donde un joven de caballos lilas era el protagonista. Y a pesar que unos continuos movimientos provenientes del interior de

las sabanas delatan que la joven estaba a punto de despertar, algo en el subconsciente de ella se negaba a hacerlo; porque de alguna extraña manera, le gustaba el lugar en el que se encontraba... con una intensa luz, y en el centro de ella un rostro borroso, pero a la vez conocido; un rostro que le inspiraba paz, confianza y tranquilidad...

Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse mucho tiempo a lo inevitable y no tardo en despertar. Cuando lo hizo ya no se acordaba de nada.

Aj! pareciese que fuera a estallarle la cabeza... ignoraba cuantas horas había dormido, sin embargo pareciese que solo hubiesen sido unos minutos. Realmente, si lo pensaba con atención ni siquiera recordaba que había estado haciendo las ultimas horas del día anterior... Poco a poco los recuerdos llegaban en forma de imágenes a su mente. Una nave, una estrella, un planeta, un cielo..., un amigo.

Si, eso era, un amigo, un amigo... Trunks. Pero como había sido tan tonta para olvidarlo.

La fiesta, las lagrimas, y él. Él que la había ayudado, que le había ofrecido su apoyo, que no se había rendido pese a su primer desprecio, que le había traído la paz que tanto añoraba en tan solo una noche, que le había conducido a las estrellas...

Todavía se encontraba en su cama, y todavía no había abierto los ojos. Una descarga de sentimientos y recuerdos sin descodificar ocupaban ahora la mente.

Se encontraba en una nave espacial, rodeada de estrellas, su cabeza recostada en el hombro de un joven, de un amigo, le transmitía calor. Rodeada de un muro invisible y abierto al universo. Allí se sentía tan pequeña y tan inmensa al mismo tiempo. Sus problemas, sus dudas, sus preguntas, se alejaban volando en dirección a todos partes y a ninguna, al infinito...

No recordaba exactamente el momento en el que se había quedado dormida, y lo lamentaba profundamente, pues sabia todo lo que Trunks había echo por ella; solo esperaba que no se hubiese sentido ofendido, o enfadado, porque después de todo lo que había hecho por ella lo lamentaría profundamente...

Sin embargo, se preguntaba como había sido que había llegado hasta su casa, o mejor dicho hasta su cama estando dormida. Ciertamente lo mas probable es que Trunks la hubiera llevado hasta allí, pero el echo de que lo hubiese echo sin siquiera despertarla, le produjo una sensación de gratitud, superior incluso a la que tenia hace unos momentos.

Si, le estaba muy agradecida, y por eso mismo se sentía en la obligación de ir a agradéceselo a el personalmente. A pesar de no tener idea de cómo hacerlo.

Pero eso no importaba mucho, lo cierto era que Trunks le había devuelto un parte de si misma que ella sentía perdida, y solo por ello merecía, al menos hacérselo saber. Además, aunque no entendía el motivo, una parte de si misma anhelaba enormemente volver a verle.

Y es que había sido tan hermoso sentir que tenia alguien a su lado, que no estaba sola en el universo. Esa sensación de calor y acercamiento, que no la tenia desde la muerte de su abuelo, y sobre todo el modo tan especial con el que le había echo llegar a ello, debía ser recompensado, y aunque no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo, sentía que el agradecimiento era el primer paso. Además después de todo, quizá no fuera tan mala idea confiar en alguien...

Estos pensamientos le impulsaron a levantarse de la cama y prepararse para llevarlos acabo. Antes de nada debía quitarse el pijama y arreglarse, después debería concentrarse en el KI de Trunks para acto seguido dirigirse hacia el.

Decidió vestirse con unos jeans negros de pitillo y una camiseta blanca, semitransparente de manga corta y escote en pico. (pare ver el conjunto, google, imágenes, tops jeans; 2º línea cuarta imagen. Aparecen cuatro conjuntos el mío es el 2º). Acabo el conjunto con unas botas altas por encima de los jeans, también de color negro, con tacón en punta (fijisen en las del uniforme de Rebelde).

Se miró al espejo, lo cierto es que no era el conjunto mas elegante, pero era cómodo y le quedaba bien. Acto seguido aprovecho el reflejo del espejo para recogerse el pelo en una coleta alta, y colocarse unos pendientes de largos hilillos de plata.

Después de arreglarse, se decidió a ajar a la cocina para desayunar...

- Pam ya despertaste, que bueno.

- Si mama, ya amanecí, me tarde mucho????

- Ay cariño, si son mas de las doce... Estaba a punto de subir a despertarte, no quise hacerlo antes por que imagine que ayer trasnochaste...

- Si, mama acertaste... bueno, de todas maneras me alegro de que me dejaras dormir.

Puedo desayunar, es que quiero ir un rato a hablar con bra...

- Si claro cielo. Me alegro de que vayas con bra, ella es muy buena chica y te hecho mucho de menos...

- Si claro. Será mejor que me vaya ya, no quiero llegar tarde...

Dicho esto salió disparada, dejando a una Videl sumamente sorprendida.

Todavía no entendía el porque de su reacción, solo sabía que no soporto oír hablar así a su madre. De su pasado, del tiempo en que se sitia perdida y decidió huir de todo. De alguna manera, desintencionadamente, su madre se lo había echado en cara. Y eso le había dolido.

De nuevo esa frustración, ese no saber que hacer, le invadía y no le permitía sentirse viva.

Pero no, ahora no podía pensar en ello, tenía algo que hacer, tenía a alguien que ver.

Se paro en el aire y se concentro en el Ki de Trunks. Se encontraba en la Cápsule Corp. Por alguna razón no había ido a trabajar...

Pronto llego a su destino, aterrizo en el jardín, se encamino hacia la puerta y toco.

La recibió una sonriente Bulma.

- Pam tesoro, no te importa que te llame así ahora que estas tan grande, verdad? Ya sabes la costumbre...

- Claro que no me importa, después de todo desde pequeñita me llamaste así, además, tampoco crecí tanto.

- Bien..., viniste a ver a Bra no es cierto? Esta en su cuarto, pasa sin miedo.

- "Bien, siquiera tuve que mentir. Ahora re a ver a Trunks, y luego pasare a ver como esta Bra" Muchas gracias Bulma. Ya voy sola, después de todo me conozco el camino de memoria. – después de que Bulma asintiera con su característica sonrisa, y marchara rumbo a la salita, Pam se guió por el Ki de Trunks para llegar hasta su cuarto. Por el camino no pudo evitar preguntarse como era que él seguía viviendo en la casa de sus padres, porque aunque esta era lo suficientemente grande para mantener su independencia, lo mas normal hubiese sido que estuviera casa propia. Bueno fuera como fuera no era muy importante.

Pronto se encontró frente a la puerta de su cuarto y toco. No hubo respuesta. Tal vez estuviera con el estéreo o la tele... Abrió la puerta lentamente, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Sin embargo el Ki de Trunks provenía de allí. Miro detenidamente, y solo entonces se percato de la cama que había en la otra esquina de la inmensa habitación; y posado sobre ella un bulto semejante al de una persona humana.

Se acerco lentamente hacia ella, y lo que vio allí le congelo las ideas.

Trunks se encontraba dormido sobre la cama. Debido al calor las sabanas de sus cama se encontraban echas un rebullo a los pies de su cama, dejando al descubierto el espectacular cuerpo de Trunks, cubierto tan solo por unos calzoncillo negros de lycra, bien pegados al cuerpo y que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Ese maravilloso espectáculo dejo a Pam embobada, y no permitiéndola pensar en nada mas que no fuera aquel monumental cuerpazo, perfectamente moldeado gracias a los temidos entrenamientos de vegeta.

Lo cierto era que hasta ella desconocía el motivo de su reacción, pues lo cierto es que a pesar de lo bien formado de Trunks, ella y a había visto muchos tipos así. Bueno sinceramente quizás no tan perfectos, pero si de muy buen ver.

Además no es que solo los hubiera visto, sino que también había estado con ellos, es decir que se había acostado con ellos, y no muy esporádicamente, porque aunque ahora se arrepintiera de ello, hubo un tiempo en su vida en el cual se hizo completamente dependiente del sexo, y no con novios formales, no. Lo que ocurría es que ella intentaba encontrar sentido a su vida a través del sexo, tenía la esperanza de encontrar en ese medio de contacto físico tan explicito aquello que le faltaba a su vida, ese algo desconocido que le otorgaría sentido y para lograrlo cada día probaba con un tío diferente...

Pero eso ya era pasado,, ella al fin había conseguido superar esa etapa de su vida, y no pensaba retroceder en lo logrado. Si, a pesar de seguir teniendo las mismas dudas, interrogantes, en su cabeza, se había dado cuenta de que el modo de lograr las respuestas no era acostándose con muchos chicos, con la idea de que alguno de entre todos ello pudiera darle la solución, la respuesta. No, pudiera ser que ella misma todavía no supiera donde encontrarla, pero lo que si sabia era donde no había de buscar Porque de seguir así, mas que hallar soluciones, lo que habría logrado hubiese sido arruinarse la vida.

Esta pequeña parte de su pasado, todavía le carcomía la mente, sin embargo en ese momento no tenia tiempo, ni ganas de pensar en ello. La visión del Trunks durmiente el absorbía las neuronas, y transcurrieron eternos minutos, hasta que volvió en si y se dio cuenta de que no era correcto que ella estuviese allí, violando la intimidad del chico. Además si alguien llegaba a sorprenderla allí, no sabia como iba a explicarse. Seria mejor que dejara el agradecimiento para otro momento.

Tardo unos minutos en llegar a la habitación de bra, pues su mente seguía parada en la habitación anterior, lo que provoco que se confundiera varias veces de camino.

Al entrar en ella, hallo a una contentísima bra frente al espejo, probándose de ropas y mas ropas como una histérica. Tanto es así que tardo en darse cuenta de la llegada de su mejor amiga. Aunque a su favor hay que añadir que nada mas verla, su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa que no abandono mientras mareaba con sus gritos felices a la pobre pam:

- Amiga, que bueno verte!!! Sabes estaba a punto de llamarte, pero me espero por si acaso te despertaba de la cama, ya sabes por el trasnochon de ayer debido a la fiesta.

De todos modos me alegra que hayas venido, como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora tu estas mas grande... no crees? – y sin dejar tiempo a responder continuo – por cierto pam, yo tenia que pedirte un favor. El hermano de una compañera de mi clase, (recordemos que bra tiene 17 años, por tanto cursa ultimo año de bachillerato) que ya va a la universidad me pidió para salir esta noche. Veras él chico, Héctor esta buenísimo, además es muy dulce sí que yo no pude negarme. El problema es que mi papá no me dejara salir sola y...

- Has pensado que tal vez yo pueda acompañarte no es cierto? Sabes Bra tu no cambias...

- Anda, por favor, solo tendrías que decir que sales conmigo a mis padres, bastaría con que nos vieran salir juntas a las dos... Llegamos a la disco y Héctor traerá a su primo, que seguro es encantador y entonces yo me voy con él y tu te quedas con su primo.. Dale, nos lo pasaremos bien...

- Bra, escucha yo ya no estoy para salir de marcha con el primero que pillo, esas cosas ya no me van..

- Bueno, entonces hazlo por mí quieres... Vamos las dos y tu ves si te gusta y si no te gusta, pues te tomas unas copas y echas un baile, además hablas como si fueras una vieja... estoy segura que lo pasaremos bien.. Venga amiga, hazlo por mi si?

Tanto insistió bra que pam no tuvo mas opción que aceptar, porque quien se resiste a las manipulaciones de la princesa de los sayans... jajaja, nadie claro (igual que yo no me resisto al gran príncipe de los sayans jajaja xD)

Así pues las dos amigas quedaron en que pam pasaría a buscar a su amiga por casa a eso de las 8.30. Y una vez acordado esto pam salió volando hacia su casa.

A LAS 8:30 PAM Y BRA SE PREPARAN PARA SALIR...

- Bra, date prisa, o llegaremos tarde...

- Si, en seguida estoy, es que todavía no me decido que botas ponerme, a ti cuales te parece que queden mejor, ah?

Todas estas bien, tu ropa es bonita, tu eres lindísima, con cualquier cosas es tas mas que perfecta, así que haz el favor de darte prisa.

Al final Bra acabo de vestirse y las dos amigas se dirigían hacía la discoteca donde estarían los chicos. Cada una vestía a su manera pero muy sexy elegante... Pam se traía puesto

Bra llevaba un vestido color veis de gasa, sujeto al cuello con unos mini tirantes, entallado hasta la cintura y abierto después hasta un poco por encima delas rodillas con una línea desigual (para verlo, google, imágenes, PINKO Minivestidos, el primero que aparece, lo malo es que la imagen no se amplia mucho, pero se ve bastante bien.) Completando el conjunto con unas botitas estilizadas hasta poco mas debajo de las rodillas de color blanco, punta y tacón fino. Llevaba en el cuello un fino collar de plata, que se juntaba en el medio dando lugar a otras tiras mas cortitas que caían hacia abajo. El pelo con un medio recogido a la espalda y unos pendiente a juego con el collar.

Pam llevaba puesto un mini vestido negro, sujeto al cuello y con caída libre hasta la cintura donde se sujetaba con u precioso cinturón de brillantes verde oscuro. El vestido de jaba las mangas al descubierto y llegaba poco mas debajo de la cintura, abriéndose en picos (para ver el vestido introducen en google, imágenes, ropa fieta, no es un error de escritura, introduzcan ropa fieta. Allí sale una foto con muchos vestidos, amplían y es el de la derecha arriba). Completaba con unos botines de terciopelo negro, punta y tacón de aguja. Se sujetaba el pelo con un pequeño recogido, que lo mantenía libre pero alejado de su cara. Llevaba además un collar formado con pequeñas bolitas verde oscuras y una cruz en el medio. Pendientes colgando, también formados por varias tiras de bolitas semejantes a las del collar.

La dos amigas llegaron pronto a la disco, donde esperaron a sus respectivos acompañantes. Cuando estos llegaron, pam se sorprendió al notar que tendrían la edad de ella aproximadamente, unos 22, 23 años. Héctor se apresuro a sacar a Bra a bailar, dejando para mas alante lo de tomarse una copa.

Sin embargo el acompañante de pam, Bryan, tal vez debió notar a la chica algo reacia a esos movimientos tan excitantes acuerdo con la música, porque se conformo con pedir una copa, e invitar a pam a otra.

Pam observaba a su acompañante, moreno ojos oscuros, musculoso, de muy buen ver, sin embargo carecía de cualquier interés para ella. Luego miró a bra, seguía bailando en la pista muy pegadita a su galán...

Bryan por su parte, estaba encantado con su pareja, ya que se había temido que le tocara una fea, pero no nada que ver, ella se veía irresistible. Sin embargo no se decidía a romper el silencio formado entre ambos. Hasta que al final...

- Quieres bailar?

Eso pilo desprevenida a pam, a quien no le apetecía en absoluto hacerlo, pero comprendió que podría ofenderse si se negaba.

- Esta bien...

Ambos salieron a la pista y estuvieron bailando durante un rato. De repente cambiaron a una canción quietecita, de las que se bailando bien pegados los unos a los otros... y pam noto como Bryan le arrastraba hacia el. Seguían bailando muy pegaditas, a lo que pam empezaba y hartarse, y mas aun cuando se percato de las lindas intenciones de su compañero (ustedes ya me entienden xD).

- Oye, disculpa, pero me duelo un poco la cabeza, lo siento mucho pero será mejor que me vaya...

- Espera tesoro, no quieres que te lleve????

- No gracias, ya me voy yo.. – mientras se apresuraba a salir del local. - "Bueno pam, tranquilízate, lo mejor ser que te vayas iendo para casa, después de todo bra esta demasiado entretenida para hacerte caso, además o eso o les pegas un puñetazo a ese imbecil"

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Pam emprendió el vuelo, sin embargo, al pasar por la playa, le dieron ganas de detenerse en un acantilado próximo para poder contemplar el mar y las estrellas al anochecer.

Ya habían transcurridos unos minutos, cuando de repente una voz rompió el silencio:

- Pam que haces aquí?

Esa voz la saco de su ensimisma miento, con un leve susto. Giro la vista y...

Parado de tras suyo se encontraba Trunks...

CONTINUARA...


	6. Capitulo 6 Confesiones

Holita de nuevo!!! Como ven no me tarde demasiado en publicar este capi, solo espero k lo disfruten...

Como verán es un capitulo esencial en la historia, ya k aclara la mayor parte de los interrogantes de la historia y se aclara el pasado oscuro de Pam.

Muchísimas gracias a la persona k me dejo su comentario, se lo agradezco mecho mucho porque de verdad me anima a seguir publicando.

Aerilis, me alegro muchísimo k mi fic te siga gustando tanto, y te agradezco igualmente tu comentario, que no es el único que me has enviado; aso k te agradezco mucho los dos.

Siento tenerte tan en suspense, pero como ves las actualizaciones van muy seguiditas, así k espero no hacerte esperar demasiado.

De nuevo gracias por el comentario, y te diré k ya me pase por tu historia.. para más detalles te envié un reviews.

Esto es todo por ahora, muchos besos y hasta la próxima BY

CONFESIONES A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA 

UNAS HORAS ANTES:

- Trunks, vamos!!! Dale tienes k acompañarme, tu no sabes como esta esa tía... Es una diosa, sus medidas de infarto... Venga, es un favor de amigo, me lo debes.. Solo necesito que vengas para la doble cita y esa diosa será mía...

- Ya te dije que no! No seas tan pesado Goten. Haber aclárame que voy a hacer yo allí, además tengo novia...

- Trunks, vamos que nos conocemos... Tu con la Fany no tienes nada...

- Que decís? Es mi novia, o no? Eso ya es tener algo.

- Bueno si te empeñas en demostrar que el sexo fácil y seguido es tener algo, si tienes algo con ella. Pero de hay, nada más. Si siquiera la soportas cuando se pone a hablar de seguido la soportas...

- Bueno Goten, por lo menos yo tengo UNA para el sexo. Tú tienes a una por día, como poco. De veras ya eres mayorcito para sentar la cabeza!

- Entonces, para sentar la cabeza lo mejor será que me acompañes esta noche a conocer a esa chica, y así tal vez comience algo serio...

- Goten no me hagas reír, tu sabes bien que a esa chica le echas un buen polvo y no la vuelves a ver... Lo de siempre.

Ya pare el berrinche, esta bien te acompaño, pero eres tu el k me debes un favor entendido?

- Gracias Trunks, esta bien te debo un favor. Yo sabia k tu no me ibas a fallar.

RATO DESPUÉS...

En un garito infectado de gente, al lado de la playa una pareja de jóvenes se la estaban pasando en grande, mientras jugaban a manosearse y comerse a lengüetazas. Hasta que en cierto punto de manoseo decidieron que era mejor marcharse a otro lado a seguir con el jueguecito...

Mientras tanto el joven de caballos lila completaba como su queridísimo amigo se marchaba a pasarlo bien con la tía que lo traía loco y lo dejaba a él olvidado.

- "Te mato Goten, yo te mato"

Con esos únicos pensamientos en mente decidió que era mejor irse de allí cuanto antes y salvar lo que queda de noche. Tal vez no fuera tarde parra hacerle una visita a Fany, si, seguro que de esa "visita" obtendría provecho.

Con esas ideas en mente ascendió el vuelo. Sin embargo al pasar por encima de una acantilado sintió un KI extrañamente conocido, que o hizo detenerse:

- Pam!!! que haces aquí?

- Trunks, que haces TÚ aquí?

- Yo pregunte primero..

- Esta bien tienes razón, lo cierto es que estaba acompañando a tu hermana. Había quedado con un chico y me pidió que la acompañara...

- JAJJA, lo mismo me paso a mi con tu tío. Quería salir con un chava, y me acabo convenciendo e que lo acompañara... Nos han pillado a los dos como conejitos de indias. Somos demasiado buenos...

- Si, jajaja, tienes toda la razón.

- Bueno será mejor que me valla. Ya.. nos veremos...

Si, ya nos veremos. – Trunks había decidido marcharse, porque por algún motivo la presencia de pam le confundía enormemente, sobre todo en ese momento, con la tenue luz de la luna iluminando su cuerpo, apenas cubierto con ese negro vestidito de gasa que realzaba todas sus curvas. Toda ella en conjunto le provocaba una reacción de confusos sentimientos en si mismo que le desconcertaban, incluso le asustaban, pues la responsable de esos sentimientos era nada menos que pam, la hija del que fue para el como un hermano, la pequeña niña con la que viajo al espacio... Y aunque ciertamente todavía no lograba descifrarlos, sentía dentro de si mismo, que eso no estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, Pam se recupera de la vergüenza que por alguna extraña razón había sentido al verlo. Cierto, la mañana anterior se había concienciado para decirle un montón de cosas que sentía, pero ahora la había sorprendido allí, y todos esas ideas se había borrado de su mente.

Se alejaba, Trunks se iba de allí, y ella no era capaz de decirle todo lo que sentía, lo agradecida que estaba hacía él. No, debía ser valiente, su abuelo siempre tenía fuerzas para enfrentar las cosas y ella no iba a acobardarse ahora.

- Esta mañana fui a verte – dijo esto rápido, antes de arrepentirse y callar.

- De veras? – sintió como si se hubiese cumplido un deseo, ella le había retenido allí, y aunque hasta hacia un momento no lo sabia, ahora sentía que eso era lo que le mas había deseado.

- Si – había empezado, pero ahora no sabia como continuar con la conversación. – si, fui a verte porque yo... bueno quería agradecer, si, agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi anoche.

- No tienes porque hacerlo, al fin y al cabo yo no hice nada...

- No, eso no es cierto, hiciste mucho mas por mi de lo que nadie a hecho en mucho tiempo. Yo solo quería agradecértelo. De cualquier manera, si hay algo que yo pudiera hacer por ti.. Tú solo me lo dices, cualquier cosa. Vale?

- Esta bien pam pero no tienes porque preocuparte yo solo hice lo que creí conveniente.- Trunks decía todo esto, porque sabía que era lo mejor, lo mas conveniente, sin embargo...- Espera, si hay algo que me gustaría saber..., pero no se si debiera preguntar...

Preguntar, preguntar..., Trunks quería hacerle preguntas a ella. No, no era aseo lo que deseaba, ella todavía no estaba preparada para responder. Pero, cuando estaría preparada? Nunca, nunca estaría preparada para ello. Sin embargo, tal vez ese fuera el momento de intentarlo de intentar abrirse alguien. Y por que no a él, después de todo se lo debía.

- Esta bien, pregunta, es justo.

Mientras hablaban a Trunks se había ido acercando a ella hasta pararse y sentarse al lado suyo.

- Estas segura mira que luego no hay vuelta atrás, eh? Si pregunto algo espero respuestas, no me dejaras a mitad. Veras que sino me enfado...

No, pregunta, te juro que te respondo. - Por algún motivo que sorprendo hasta a si misma estaba ansiosa de poder liberar por fin sea carga que le carcomía por dentro desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Un carga, que aunque para los demás fuese una tontería para ella algo profundo y doloroso.

-¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años pam? ¿con quien estuviste? ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿por qué regresaste? Y lo mas importante de todo ¿qué te ocurrió durante ese tiempo?

Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas respuestas, demasiados recuerdos... No sabia como empezar. Ya inquiera estaba segura de haber echo lo correcto al darle vía libre para preguntar. No, no se podía era para atrás. A lo hecho pecho.

- Esta bien Trunks, creo que lo mejor será que te cuente todo desde un principió. Desde mi principio.

Desde que yo era una niña mis padres, bueno más bien mi padre, se esforzó mucho por protegerme, de aislarme de l mundo, de los problemas. Se podría decir que me sobreprotegió. El lo hizo con buena intención, pero a estas alturas de mi vida hubiese preferido que no lo hubiese echo. Sin embargo durante mi infancia fui feliz.

Cuando y tenía 15 años, bueno lo cierto es que no los aparentaba ni física ni mentalmente pero eso no es importante. A los 15 años mi abuelo regreso, y aunque al principio estaba furiosa con el por no haberme venido a visitar durante 10 años, pronto se me olvido el rencor y volví a amar a mi abuelo, casi mas que a mis padres. Sentía que el me comprendía, no me trataba como un aniña, podía contarle mis problemas, y el no me juzgaba, incluso dudo que me entendiera, pero me ofrecía su apoyo y para mi era suficiente.

Durante un año, un maravilloso año viví que junto a él, mi idea de un mundo perfecto se reavivo. Los malos atacaban, los buenos luchaban y, con mas o menos esfuerzo, siempre vencían. Ese era el sentido de la vida que yo tenía en aquel entonces.

Pese a todo llego la lucha de los dragones, y yo estaba segura de vencer, de que mi abuelo los vencería a todos, como siempre hacia, y de que luego volverían a casa felices a tomar una abundante cena y a seguir entrenando con él.

Pero mi mundo se rompió en mil pedazos, se fue volando junto al dragón, junto a mi abuelo. Y yo me quede allí, sola, abierta a un mundo desconocido, un mundo frío y cruel, un mundo para el cual no encontraba sentido.

Furia, la furia me invadía por el sentimiento de frustración, de haber sido engañada, y sentí miedo. Creí que iba a explotar de dolor, de rabia y no quería dañar a nadie. Emprendí el vuelo sin hacer caso a las llamadas de mi familia. Volé muy alto, pero la rabia me carcomía por dentro y no sabía cuanto tiempo iba aguantar sin dejarla salir fuera. El destino, o tal vez fuera kami-sama me condujo hasta el palacio de Dende, y pronto me encontré frente a la sala del tiempo.

Nunca había estado en ella pero recordaba levemente las historias que su abuelo le había contado sobre ella y pensó que era justo lo que necesitaba.

Una vez dentro ya no me preocupe de contener mi furia, sino que la libere toda, hasta llegar al estado de súper sayans. Lo cierto es que no me percate de inmediato, tarde en darme cuenta, pero eso no evito que mi furia siguiera transformándose en energía.

Pasaron dos años aproximadamente hasta que mi vi capaz de enfrentar el mundo. Durante ese tiempo había conseguido alejar la furia de mi, pero mi mente se había llenado de interrogantes.

Dudas preguntas, y cierto rencor hacia aquellos que me hicieron ver el mudo equivocadamente.

Pero sabía que no podía seguir allí encerrada, que debía volver al mundo real, que debía enfrentar mi vida.

Regrese a casa, todos los demás seguían de luto por la muerte de mi abuelo, ya que para ellos solo habían trascurrido dos días. No quería verlos aun y entre en mi cuarto volando. Me mire al espejo, y este me devolvió un reflejo de mi misma que yo desconocía. Había cambiado, y no solo en mi apariencia externa.

Mis padres habían estado preocupados por mi, y yo hice lo que pude para que no notaran mi cambio.

A los pocos días del funeral de mi abuelo les comunique mi intención de irme a estudiar fuera del país. Al principio se opusieron rotundamente, sin embargo, acabaron aceptando. Todavía no se como lo logre, tal vez pensaron que era uno de mis caprichos y que volvería a casa en menos de una semana, o simplemente estaban demasiado afectados por la muerte del abuelo para razonar con claridad.

Recogí mi maleta y sin siquiera dejar dirección clara me fui, me fui y no regrese en dos años-.

Las lagrimas surcaban el rostro de pam mientras relataba todo esto. Su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Trunks y sus ojos cerrados, eran la prueba del gran dolor que habitaba ahora en su corazón. Sin embargo la grave losa que hasta hace poco oprimía su pecho, estaba desapareciendo.

- De ahí transcurrieron dos años, durante los cuales estuve perdida.

Me instale en un piso en los estados unidos que pague con dinero que papa me enviaba todos los meses.

Por la mañana iba a la universidad y las tardes las pasaba entrenando.

Esto no llenaba mi vida. No encontraba el sentido que tenía vivir. Me sentía en un mundo en que los demás me privaban de mi libertad. Me sentía un títere manejado por miles de mentiras formadas durante toda mi vida.

Intentaba liberarme, quería empezar a vivir MI vida, quería ser yo la responsable de mis acciones, quería encontrar la diferencia entre estar viva y estar muerta. Sin embargo mi manera de buscar esa diferencia, no fue la mas acertada.

Todo empezó una noche, andaba por las calles, pues me canse de estar en casa, ya que a fin de cuentas no conseguía dormir desde hacía tiempo. De pronto me sentí atraída por una música escuchada de lejos. Me guié por el sonido y acabe en un garito, en apariencia de lo peorcito de la ciudad.

Mi primer impulso fue largarme de allí rápidamente, pero la música que sonaba me resultaba tan atrayente que al final me decidí a entrar.

Era una melodía triste y a la vez ruidosa, una música que manifestaba todo lo que yo era en ese momento. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Entre allí y me encontré con un rebullo de gente bailando como loca, sin embargo, algo en el estilo de vida que llevaban me parecía completamente atrayente, excitante. Los veía libres, liberados de si mismos, de su cuerpo, de su vida. Justo lo que ella ansiaba.

Lo ocurrido después todavía se oculta borroso en mi mente.

Recuerdo como unos chicos se acercaron a mi y me invitaron a unos tragos... Sombras de un baile, de una lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté en una cama desconocida, en compañía de un desconocido. No recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero por las circunstancias en la que me encontraba me hacia una idea de lo ocurrido.

Salí de allí rápidamente y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Y allí llore, por lo que había perdido, por lo que no había encontrado.

Sin embargo a la noche siguiente me dirigí al mismo garito. Y acabe de la misma manera que la noche anterior, solo que con chavo diferente.

Desde entonces la rutina de mi vida cambio. Seguía iendo a la universidad, seguía con los entrenamientos por la tarde, pero por la noche se escabullía de su apartamento para ir a bailar, a emborracharse y tener sexo con uno o mas tíos, cada día diferentes.

Llegado a ese punto de la historia, pam hizo una pausa. Se sentía inmensamente bien por haber confesado por fin todo aquello que la atormentaba.

- Por qué regresaste Pam? Por qué lo hiciste?

- Pasaron unos dos años y una noche, un chavo con el que ya había tenido relaciones un par de veces me ofreció una sustancia, que según el me cambiaria la visión de mi vida, le otorgaría sentido a mi existencia.

No sabes durante cuanto tiempo busque hallar ese sentido, esas respuestas.

Cada noche bailando, mientras me acostaba con ellos, solo buscaba una cosa. Algo que le otorgara sentido a mi vida. Tenia la esperanza de que en tan solo uno de los muchos pives con lo que estaba, uno de ellos me hiciera sentir viva, dueña de mi propia vida.

Y ahí esteba él. Ofreciéndome todo lo que yo anhelaba, ofreciéndome todas aquellas respuestas por lo que casi arruino mi vida.

Y acepte, a pesar de que toda mi mente me prevenía contra ello, acepte.

Desperté a las dos semanas en el hospital. Si no llega a ser por mi parte sayans, probablemente la sobredosis de heroína me habría matado. Los médicos pensaron que había sido un milagro, tal vez lo fue.

Esa fue mi primera y única incursión en las drogas. Después de ello decidí volver a casa, pues no me podía permitir otro error así.

Ahora Pam lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Trunks, y este amarrándole bien fuerte la mano intentaba consolarla...

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7 El consuelo de un amigo

Holita de nuevo!!!! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero k les guste BY

EL CONSUELO DE UN AMIGO 

Un largo silencio continuo a las profundas y dolorosas declaraciones de Pam.

Trunks oía en silencio el rumor de sus lagrimas de la chica, sin embargo, a pesar de sus deseos de consolarla no sabia como hacerlo. Se encontraba en una situación confusa, y aun teniendo miles de cosas por decir, no sabia como hacerlo. Sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera en ese momento sonaría infantil y absurda dada la situación.

Pero no podía dejarla así, algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, pero de un modo u otro, debía consolarla.

Y la abrazo, la estrecho entre sus brazos fuertemente, intentando trasmitirle de ese modo todas la cosas que sentía y no podía expresar. Le transmitió su cariño, su confianza, su ternura; le transmitió su amor. Puede que en ese momento fuera un amor fraternal, de amigos de hermanos. Puede que todavía no fuera un amor romántico, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Y eso era lo que pam necesitaba en ese momento, que alguien la abraza, la amara, le hiciera sentir querida amada protegida... perdonada.

Esos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban le transmitían calor, fuerza, confianza en si misma.

Suficiente fortaleza para expresar en voz alta las palabras k le carcomían por dentro desde hacia tiempo:

- He sido una estúpida, una drogadicta, una puta. A mi abuelo le daría vergüenza ver en lo que me he convertido.

El corazón de Trunks se encogió fuertemente al percibir la amargura que esas palabras arrastraban tras de si.

Sufría, pam sufría enormemente y el no soportaba el mero echo de que algo malo pudiera pasarle.

Era el momento de actuar, no importaba que no supiera como, pero tenía que ayudarla:

- No. No tienes que pensar así porque no es cierto. Estoy segura se que tú abuelo se sentiría orgulloso de tener una nieta como tu. Estoy seguro de que goku, este donde este, se siente orgulloso de ti.

-No es cierto, no puedes saber eso.

Soy una mierda. El era todo pureza, corazón, y yo no valgo nada. El dio su vida por la humanidad, y no fue justo. Yo fui quien debió morir aquel día, yo que no valgo nada y no el.

- No; no vuelvas a decir esto me escuchaste. Esas palabras son las que haría que tu abuelo se sintiera decepcionado de ti. De tener una nieta tan cobarde que se rinde a la primera.

- Pero... no escuchaste lo que te conté?

- Nada de peros pam. Tú abuelo se sacrifico por el mundo, sí, pero también por ti. Por ti, para que tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir una vida. Tu vida. Y te queda mucho camino por vivir, despreciarlo seria como despreciar el regalo que tu abuelo te dio.

Es posible que hicieras cosas de las que ahora te arrepientas, pero ese no es motivo para despreciar tu vida.

No solo eso, debes aprender a disfrutarla, y a dejar e ver el pasado como un error, sino mas bien como una enseñanza. Como una aventura de la que aprendiste una valiosa lección.

No eres la única que cometió un error en su vida.

Cuando yo tenia unos 16 años también viví una mala época. Me sentía sumamente frustrado por ser alguien distinto a los demás. Odiaba ser un sayans, odiaba ser millonario, odiaba a mi insufrible hermana pequeña, odiaba a mis padres.

Odiaba mi vida y me odiaba a mi mismo. Intente huir de ella de forma parecida a ti.

Alcohol, pivas, tabaco, drogas menores...

Fue entonces cuando mi padre mi llevo al espacio y me dio esos consejos.

Gracias a ello, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que debía aceptarme a mi mismo si quería encontrar sentido a mi vida.

No me refiero a que tu tengas el mismo problema, solo digo que tienes que aprender a aceptar tu pasado, y tal vez de ese modo encuentres el futuro que tanto anhelas.

Pam escuchaba las palabras de Trunks como la respuestas que tanto había buscado. Tal vez no fuera la totalidad de sus soluciones, pero si el comienzo de ellas.

- Gracias – las únicas palabras que consiguió pronunciar, pero que estaban cargadas de sentimientos.

- Sabes pam, me mereció la pena vivir, simplemente por compartir contigo este momento.- No entendía porque había dicho esto, pero le había salido del alma, era lo que sentía en este momento. Se sentía feliz de haber compartido algo tan importante para ella, de haberla aconsejado, de haberla arropado en sus brazos. Seguía allí, oculta en sus brazos, y no quería alejarse de ella nunca. Sentimientos de protección, de amor, habían surgido dentro de el hacia ella. Sentimientos hasta hacia poco extraños pero muy hermosos.

Él tiempo pasaba rápidamente para la pareja de jóvenes que seguían abrazados y con mutuos deseos de permanecer así eternamente.

Sin embargo los ruidos de un grupo de jóvenes, que continuaban con su fiesta abajo en la playa, saco a ambos de su ensimismamiento.

Su abrazo se corto y se separaron.

Un leve tono rojizo cubrió las mejillas de ambos por haber permanecido tanto tiempo entrelazados. Al rato...

- Trunks, te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi. De ceras, nadie me había comprendido como tu lo has hecho. Te estoy muy agradecida. – Trunks solo se limito a sonreír modestamente. Al rato pam, no teniendo ya nada que decir y muriéndose de sueño por el largo trasnoche del día anterior sumado al actual, decidió despedirse. – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Se hace muy tarde y no quiero preocupar a nadie.

- Si, yo también tendría que irme. – Era cierto, él tenía que irse, pero no quería, por alguna razón no quería separase de ella. Las palabras que salieron de su boca después de eso se abrieron paso al exterior antes de que el pudiera refrenarlas. – Pam, te gustaría que nos viéramos mañana, para tomar algo, seguir hablando...?

No sabía que responder. Sí, quería verle de nuevo. Hablar con el, y no había nada malo en ello.

- Esta bien, me encantaría.

- Se sentía feliz, contento, eufórico. Él al que tantas chicas habían perseguido, al que todas ellas satisfacían a la mínima que abría la boca. El que podía disponer de cualquier diosa cada noche para su propio placer.

Sin embargo nunca el había sentido tanta felicidad por el mero hecho de que una joven hubiera aceptado acompañarlo a tomar un café de media tarde.

- Pasare por ti entonces. A las cinco?

Esta bien, te estaré esperando.

-------------------------------

Pam regreso a su casa y se metió en la cama. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en los sucesos del día, porque cayo dormida enseguida.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Ya era mas de medio día cuando Pam es levanto de la cama. Se sentía eufórica, feliz...

Bajo a desayunar mientras tatareaba una canción...

- Buenos días mama – dijo esto mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

- Pam, que tomaste a noche? Se te feliz...

- Nada..., es solo que me hizo bien salir con Bra. Ya sabes, bailar, unas copas...

- Se te olvido algo Eh? - Videl le guiñaba un ojo con picardía – Chicos...?

- Mama, que dices?

- Vamos, yo a tu edad ya estaba con tu padre. Seguro ya tienes algún chico babeando tras de ti. Venga, cuéntaselo a tu mami si?

- Contarte el que? Ocurrió algo importante?

Gohan acaba de entrar en la sala, y Videl conociendo lo protector que era su marido decidió cambiar de tema.

- Nada, solo le estaba preguntando que tal le fue con Bra anoche.

- Salieron? – Gohan tan despintado como siempre – no irían con algún chavo verdad? Ya sabes que no me gusta que salgas con chicos, eres muy inocente y podrían a aprovecharse de ti.

- Vamos Gohan, te olvidas de los 22 años de ti hija? – Videl medio enfadada medio divertida!!!

- No te preocupes mama. Papa no salí con ningún chico, tu sabes que no me interesan esos líos.. "si tu supieras..."

Bueno tengo que ir a vestirme quede de salir con Trunks!!!

Ya se iba pa su cuarto cuando la voz e Gohan la detuvo.

Por su parte eset había tardado en codificar las palabras de su hija.

"Salir- Trunks- chico"

- PAM!!!!! Ya se te olvido eso de que no ibas a salir con ningún chico!???

- Ay! Papa, Trunks no es un chico, es como mi hermano. Además Bra también vendrá con nosotros. "Siento tener que mentirte, pero ya es hora de que te des cuenta que no soy una niña. Crecí y tengo derecho a manejar mi vida sin tener que depender de ti. Algún día tendré valor para aclarártelo. De momento bastara con alguna que otra mentirijilla"

- Bueno esta bien, si Bra va con vosotros todo esta bien. Discúlpame hija

- No te preocupes papa no hay problema.

Pam subió para su cuarto, por suerte su buen humor podía aguantar las majaderías de su padre.

Se paro delante el espejo, y eligió la ropa que ponerse.

Unos short jeans con un cinturón de cuero marrón oscuro y una hebilla circular plateada. Una camiseta rojo claro de tirantes y sobre ella una fina chaquetita torera de media manga y color veis. Completaba conjunto con unos botines negros de terciopelo, punta y tacón de aguja, un collar largo de mini bolitas marrones y pendientes de bola medio tamaño color marrón oscuro. El pelo recogido en una coleta alta, pero dejando sueltos algunos mechones en la cara. (para ver el conjunto google, imágenes, Stone Jeans Philoshphy).

Al rato sonó el timbre y Trunks apareció en la puerta preguntando por Pam. Esta bajo las escaleras lo suficientemente rápido para ver como su papa preguntaba por Bra. Sin embargo la rápida intervención de su madre condujo a su padre hasta el salón.

-Trunks, nos vamos? – seria mejor salir de allí antes del regreso de la insistentes preguntas de su padre.

- Si, claro. Estas muy linda sabes?

- Gracias, tu también te ves bien. Dónde vamos?

- No se. Te apetece ir un rato al cine, y luego a cenar... a algo?

Los dos marcharon rumbo al cine, dispuestos a pasar una buena tarde como amigos.

Sin embargo esos esquemas de amistad que hasta ahora tenían tan claros estaban a punto de desaparecer hachos pedazos.

CONTINUARA...

-

Espero k les haya gustado este capitulo y dejen reviews no sean malos...


	8. Chapter 8

Holita a todos los lectores y Feliz Navidad para todos!!!

Aca les dejo otro capitulo, considérenlo mi regalo de Navidad xD

Espero k les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Sakuyah muchas gracias por el comentario y aquí te dejo el nuevo capitulo, para k veas k no soy tan mala.

Me animo saber k sigues leyendo el fic y k te gusta.

Tranquil las actualizaciones serán bien seguidita (espero) asi k tu curiosidad no sufrirá demasiado xD

Me despido, muxos besos y hasta otra BY

SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS

Los dos marcharon rumbo al cine, dispuestos a pasar una buena tarde como amigos.

Sin embargo esos esquemas de amistad que hasta ahora tenían tan claros estaban a punto de desaparecer hachos pedazos.

Reciente la película había acabado y como dignos sayans que eran antes de regresar a casa decidieron parar a comer en una pizzería que se encontraba en el mismo centro comercial que el cine.

Pidieron una pizza grande para cada uno y mientras las disfrutaban se entretuvieron hablando de trivialidades:

- Sigues estudiando en la universidad?

- Si, estoy en el último curso. Estudio Licenciatura en Periodismo + Licenciatura en Comunicación Audiovisual + Licenciatura en Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas (en realidad eso lo estoy estudiando yo. Jejeje. Pero mejor eso k buscar otra para ella.) Y tu sigues como presidente de la Cápsula Corp?

- Si, todavía. Tengo que esperar a que Bra acabe sus estudios para dejar el cargo, o por lo menos para recibir algo de ayuda.

- Vaya, parece no gustarte ser el aclamado presidente de la corporación mas importante del planeta. Jajaja. - No, no es eso. Lo que ocurre es que me gustaría..., no se hacer algo diferente, vivir aventuras. Ya, no te rías; lo dije en serio.

- Esta bien no me río, solo que me pareces algo grandecito para andar de aventurero no crees?

- No, no me entendiste. Es solo que a veces me gustaría hacer algo diferente, olvidar la rutina...

- Te entiendo. A veces no estaría mal agarrar una nave espacial e irse a ver mundo.

- Si... no estaría nada mal. A veces envidio esa época que vivió mi padre antes de conocer a mi madre. Bueno yo se que no fue exactamente lo un paraíso para el ni mucho menos, pero esa sensación de libertad, ese corazón salvaje propio de su raza, la sensación de que nada ni nadie puede interponerse en tú camino... resulta sumamente atrayente.

- Si, supongo que si el planeta vegeta no hubiese sido destruido, nuestra vida resultaría más intensa, atrayente, aunque también mas dura. Por lo menos me hubiese gustado vivir en esa época que vivió mi padre de niño, junto con mi abuelo, tu padre. Luchando contra freezer, célula, los androides... Imagino que esas luchas otorgaría un gran sentido a su vida. Tras esta conversación, se formo un profundo silencio entre ellos, ya que ambos se sumieron en sus pensamiento. Al rato acabaron de cenar y abandonaron el restaurante. Sin embargo antes de la salida encontraron una sala de diversiones (maquinillas para jugar, maquinas de baloncesto, futbolines, pistolas, coches, motos...) y Trunks convenció a pam de que entraran a jugar unas partiditas...

- Dale, entramos y echamos unas partiditas.

- No; yo soy muy mala, siempre acabo perdiendo en este tipo de juegos...

- Vamos, hazlo por mi – dijo esto mientras ponía unas de sus irresistibles sonrisas, a las que no a nacido mujer (igual hombre tampoco, eh? Sino fíjense en el ultimo capitulo de Z allí su contrario se kda coladito e su belleza). – Además yo te enseño y así aprendes.

- Esta bien, pero ni se te ocurra reírte de mi.

- OK. Juntos entraron a la sala de juego. Se decidieron en echar primero una partida de discos ( no se como se llama exactamente el juego, se juega sobre una mesa de metal con unas finas aperturas a ambos lados. Hay un disco de metal de forma redonda y hay que tratar de colar el disco por la apertura del contrario con la ayuda de una especie de manguito. Se golpea con el manguito el disco y se envía al lado contrario para colarlo por el agujero. Con el mismo manguito defiendes tu "portería" cuando el contrario te envía el disco. Se que esta mal descrito pero espero me entiendan).

Llevaban dos partidas jugadas cuando unos tipos de mala pinta entraron en la sala:

- Uh! Mira que pedazo tía esta allá. Te apuesto a que no te la tiras?

- Qué decís, como se va a resistir una minita a un tipo como yo.

Describo al tipo en cuestión: Pelo negro con cresta granate hacia arriba. Ojos delineados con negro. Camiseta de tirantes negra, unos vaqueros rotos, botas negras en punta, un collar de pinchos y una pinta de drogata xulo de mierda hasta arriba. El macarra se acerca a donde esta Trunks y le dice:

- Te apartas rubiales, - y guiñándole un ojo a Pam – no temas nena, acá viene un tipo de verdad a rescatarte.

Pam medió divertida medio cabreada:

- Te equivocaste de época, tal vez un par de años para tras hubieses tenido oportunidad.

- Ya la oíste, andate!! – Trunks se moría de la rabia al ver como el imbecil ese trataba de ligarse a pam, y aun le ponía mas furioso notar como ella no le cortaba el rostro de inmediato. Los esfuerzos que realizaba por no golpearlo le estaban matando. Al fin y al cabo no sabía que tipos de chicos le gustaban a Pam, y por la historia que le había contando de su pasado, aquel chico concordaba bastante bien. Solo esperaba que realmente todo aquello hubiera quedado atrás. Sino los celos lo acabarían matando.

- Tú cállate rubiales, esto no va contigo. Venga nena, echamos una partidita y si gano yo me dejas invitarte a unas copas, ah?

- Y si gano yo?

- AH, pos si ganas vos yo me desaparezco y no me ves más. No te asustes, voy a ganar yo, así k no temas que te deje sola.

- OK me parece muy bien tu idea empezamos?

- Pero Pam tendríamos que ir saliendo ya...- Trunks estaba rabiando, no sabes con que gusto habría pateado al pive. Sin embargo Pam le guiño un ojo, logrando convertir su rabia en desconcierto e interés. Recordaba que hacía años Pam poseía un humor de perros y que era muy vengativa, tal vez le tuviera preparada alguna jugarreta al tío este de los corojones ( quiten "ro" y sabrán a que me refiero jejeje xD)

- Me dejas sacar a mi? Las chicas merecemos ventaja no crees? – pam dijo esto con una voz melosa impropia de ella, poniendo morritos e insinuándose y marcando pecho.

- Claro, por vos lo que quieras muñeca! – convencido de que esa noche la iba a pasar mu bien. (pobre inocente)

Seductoramente Pam se prepara para lanzar el disco hacia la apertura de su contrario, en este caso el chico punk. (La apertura se sitúa a la altura justa de unos cm por debajo de la cintura. Se imaginan lo k viene?!!!).

Dispara con toda su fuerza sayans, bueno quizá no todas pero si una gran parte, el disco sale disparado hacia la apertura, se cuela a través de ella, atraviesa la pared de la maquina y se clava directamente en el pakte del punk, dejándolo kao mientras se sujetaba el paquete con las manos.

Pam partiéndose él culo de la risa, Trunks escojonandose a los cuatros vientos t el punk tieso como una estatua sujetándose las pelotitas.

Sin embargo uno de los amigos del punk, se arma de valor y se encara a Trunks, considerándolo culpable de lo pasado a su amigo.

Le lanza un puñetazo a la cara, y como consecuencia se rompe los nudillos.

Al ver esto, el resto de amigos se lleva a los dos heridos y salen de allí escopeteaos.

- Estuviste rebuena Pam, jajaja fue divino...

- Bueno, no fue tanto jajaja es que me inflo las narices jajaja.

Estuvieron riendo un buen rato, y cuando se les paso la tontuna se decidieron para seguir jugando...

Eligieron esta vez una maquina de tiros de baloncesto, lo cual no se le daba del todo bien a Pam...

- No puedo Trunks, esto es una mierda, no puedo. – decía esto mientras volvía a errar otro tiro..

- Haber tranquilízate, claro que podes, lo que ocurre es que sos demasiado impaciente.

Diciendo esto se aproxima a Pam por la espalda le pasa un brazo por encima del cuello y le pasa otro por la cintura. Luego coloca sus manos sobre las de Pam, acerca su rostro a ella y le dice:

- Ahora tranquila, paciente. Visualiza la canasta y... – arrastra las manos de pam hacia arriba y las suelta justo cuando pam lanza la canasta. – canasta. Lo ves, si podes hacerlo.

- Trunks gracias, pensé que nunca lo conseguiría! – dicho esto le suelta un abrazo k deja a Trunks bailando en colores...uU.

Después de esto echan una partida de pistolas. (Cada uno tiene una pistola y dentro de la misma pantalla tienen k matar a unos zombis).

- Trunks!!! estas disparando a mi personaje, sos un imbecil.

- Jajaja, lo se. Jajaja...

Después echaron una carrera de motos virtuales. Esta vez era Pam quien llevaba las de ganar.

- Como es que sos tan buena vos con esto de las motos?

- Bueno, solía llevar moto cuando me iba de discotecas, y de fiesta por ahí. También cuando iba a casa de algún tipo.., me gustaba mas eso que ir volando.

Cuando la moto de pam llevaba la ventaja absoluta, volvió sobre sus pasos y se estrello contra la de Trunks .

- Qué haces estas loca?

- NA!, te la debía por lo de antes. Tu me disparas yo te atropello. Jajaja...

- Vengativa que sos!

Luego de estar con alguna otras maquinillas, llegaron a una de estas que pegas un puñetazo y te miden la fuerza que tienes.

- Dale! Quieres probar, veamos la fuerza que tienes...

- No haber si se rompe o algo. Estos trastos son muy débiles.

- Na, no me digas k tienes miedo. Jajaja.

- Ni te creas..

Pam golpeo la maquina, rompiéndola y empotrándola con la pared dos metros mas atrás.

El estruendo que esto provoca es escuchado por el guardia de seguridad, que enseguida pide refuerzos y comienza a perseguirlos.

Pam y Trunks se dan a la fuga, y al llegar al pasillo y ver como tienen cinco policías detrás suyo, deciden pegar un pequeño "salto" para bajar al primer piso (se encontraban en un tercer piso, en zona de bares, discotecas...) despistando así a la policía. Siguen corriendo hasta llegar al último piso de los aparcamientos. Allí se esconden muy pegaditos detrás de un pilón, esperado pasar desapercibidos.

Pronto se calman de la corrida, giran su rostro y es entonces cuando se percatan de la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

En una medio penumbra, detrás de un pilón de coches; allí se encontraban ellos dos, sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro, sus rostro a milésimas de distancia, y en ellos una sonrisa que desaparecía lentamente para dejar una pequeña abertura en sus bocas como sustitución.

Era inevitable. Sus bocas se juntaban en una unión inevitable. Despacio, lentamente sus labios entrelazados. Primero en un suave roce electrizante para ambos.

Después más apasionadamente, probándose mutuamente como si suponiesen agua para hombre sediento, en un cruce de labios que inevitablemente los acercaría a sus lengua

Sus lenguas. Las probaron, las disfrutaron, jugaron con ellas, con sus lenguas. Primero de un modo suave, explorándose, luego mas intensamente satisfaciendo su sed, su placer, su deseo.

Hasta k el beso concluyo, dejándolos, sedientos de mas, confusos, culpables, con un manejo de emociones y sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos para ambos.

Silencio, tan solo el silencio se escuchaba entre ambos.

Silencio que tarde o temprano habría de concluir, para dejar paso a las disculpas..

- Trunks.., lo siento...yo

- No..., fue mi... mi culpa..., un error...

- Si.., un error... no debimos... olvidar...

- Si, olvidarlo... es mejor olvidarlo

- Si, una confusión le pasa a cualquiera...

- Ja, si a... a cualquiera, cualquiera...

- Deberíamos.., deberíamos irnos..

- Cierto... mejor k nos vallamos ya.

Desconcierto, miedo, angustia, placer. Sentimientos que ocupaban la mente de esos dos confusos jóvenes, sentimientos que pronto dejarían lugar a otro mucho importante.

Sin embargo, antes de que ese otro sentimiento llegara a ocupar sus mentes y sus corazones, debían transcurrir muchos sucesos.

Pero ese no era el momento de ocurrieran, en ese momento ambos jóvenes se dirigían volando hacia sus casas. En ese momento eran desconocedores los sucesos que cambiarían sus vidas.

Ya esta, k les parecio?

Déjenme sus criticas, consejos, ideas xk las agradezco muxo y me naiman a seguir con el fic.

Eso es todo por ahora, hasta pronto BY


	9. Chapter 9 Error de vida

Holita gente!!!! Aquí les dejo el capitulo nueve y espero que les guste.

Sakuyah me alegro k te haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por el comentario, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Aerilis muchas gracias por el comentario ya que de verás me animan mucho.

Tienes razón, el beso fue algo caliente, pero es k nunca quise hacer un fic para "niños", después del pasado de Pam y los ligues de Trunks no se iban a andar con chiquitas...

La narrativa esta del todo desordenada, sobre todo en ese párrafo del medio, pero lo cierto es k no se como salió así, lo hice en Word y tenía separaciones y al leer el comentario tuyo lo volví a mirar y estaba hecho un lio.

Bueno creo k ya lo he arreglado...

De todos modods muxas gracias por el comentario y por los cosejos k me ayudan a mejorar, besos y hasta la proxima BY

ERROR DE VIDA 

El corazón le latía fuertemente, pareciese que iba a salirse de su pecho. Esos labios, los sentía allí, acariciando los suyos explorando su lengua...

No, debía olvidar eso. Había sido un error, solo eso, una equivocación. No podía repetirse, nunca. Jamás.

La cabeza le pesaba, parecía a punto de estallar, por suerte su casa no estaba lejos. No podía esperar tumbarse en su cama, arroparse en su sabanas y desaparecer, volar a ese mundo de sueños y fantasía.

Estaba segura que al día siguiente esos sentimientos, esa locura desaparecería.

Entro a su cuarto por la ventana, no quería ser molestada por nadie y nada mas posarse en la cama se quedo dormida.

AL MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Pam despertó con las primeras horas del alba. Tardo unos minutos en descodificar lo sucedido la tarde anterior, y cuando lo logró, unas incomodas mariposas aparecieron en su estomago recordándole los confusos sentimientos del día anterior.

Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba despejarse un poco para alejar de si misma esos sentimientos.

Lo mejor para eso era entrenar. Si, seguro el entrenamiento le despejaba la cabeza.

Paso el tiempo entrenando y fue mas del medo día cuando se decidió a para. Bajo al suelo y activo la cápsula. Contenía una nevera con comida. Se sentó, se tomo el almuerzo y se tumbo en la arena ( había viajado al desierto para entrenar sin dañar a nadie). Recostada allí se permitió cerrar los ojos.

Una sola imagen llego a su mente, un solo beso, un único rostro.

Aquel joven de cabellos lilas y ojos de infarto; aquel joven a quien de niña había querido tanto; aquel joven que, ya ella de mayor, se abrió paso hacía su corroan convirtiéndose en su único amigo; aquel joven que con tan solo un beso le hizo descubrir emociones que ella misma ignoraba existieran.

Fue entonces cuando le vino a la memoria un recuerdo ya olvidado, de si misma.

FLAH BACK

En el planeta de Giru, una joven se invadía de desesperación y angustia al ver como un Trunks en estatuilla caí al suelo y se rompía en mil pedazos. El dolor que le cruzo el pecho al pensar que había muerto, y la alegría que sintió al verlo aparecer sano y salvo le hicieron creer que su amistad por Trunks quizá fuera más que eso. Incluso llego a sospechar que ese había enamorado de él.

FIN FLASH BACK

Sin embargo tras la muerte de su abuelo le había arrastrado a olvidar todo aquello.

Pero ahora esos sentimientos volvían a ella como un sueño.

Ignoraba que era lo que realmente sentía por Trunks, solo tenia claro que ese beso no había sido un error.

Pero ¿debía olvidarlo o descubrir que era lo que realmente sentía?

Él era el hermano de su mejor amiga, casi un hermano menor para su padre. Él era un hombre de veintiocho años, de seguro ella no era mas que una amiga para el. Una vieja amiga, muy querida, si, pero semejante a una hermana.

Y ella; que era lo que ella sentía realmente?

No estaba segura.

No estaba segura de si en realidad estaba confusa, de si el echo de sentirse tan próxima a alguien, por primera vez desde la muerte de su abuelo, le hacía confundir sus sentimientos.

No estaba segura de si en realidad lo que le ocurría con el era mera atracción sexual.

No estaba segura, de si en realidad, realmente ese beso había significado algo mas, de si realmente había traído a ella profundos sentimientos hacía él.

Sin embargo, había algo de lo que si estaba segura. Ella ya no era una adolescente confusa y soñadora, si quería descubrir sus sentimientos, si quería descubrir quien era ella misma, lo mejor seria hablar con Trunks.

Se dirigió a casa para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Se coloco unos jeans piratas por encima de la rodilla, una camiseta blanca de tirantes con leves toques rosados y una torera también de tirantes blanca de punto. Completaba con un cinturón marrón con agujeros de marco plateado a la cintura y unas combers rosita claro. Unos pendientes media largura de bolas marrones y con un collar a juego de tira marrón y una bola semejante a la de los pendientes en le medio. (Si quieren ver el conjunto entren en google, imágenes, ... superponiendo la ropa, ... coloquen los puntos y todo y de seguro les sale la imagen. Se la recomiendo esta recopada. Es una imagen de una de mis actrices favoritas Luisiana Lopiloto, dirán que estoy loca pero estoy repillada por las series argentinas, rebelde way alma pirata.. bueno olvídenlo y sigan con le finc xD).

Una vez arreglada se dirigió hacia la cápsula corporación, con la esperanza de encontrar a Trunks allí.

Aterrizo en la entrada y tomo el ascensor. Tardo unos minutos en llegar al último piso, pero se le hicieron bastante cortos, porque, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo estaba bastante nerviosa.

Por fin el ascensor llego al ultimo piso y salió al pasillo. Recordaba levemente haber estado allí en alguna ocasión acompañando a Bra para ver a su hermano. Dirigiéndose a su despacho guiándose por esos recuerdos lejanos, llego hasta una puerta. Miro a su alrededor, pero allí solo se encontraba una mesa vacía, toco a la puerta pero nadie contesto, sin embargo se oían ruidos dentro, así k se decidió a abrir.

Giro el picaporte lentamente, la puerta se abrió, pero la escena que vió entonces, le congelo el corazón.

En el centro del despecho se encontraba una mesa, y sobre ella dos individuos moviéndose rítmicamente mientras proferían gemidos de placer simultaneo.

La imagen taladraba la mente la mente de Pam una y otra vez.

Trunks, "cabalgando" sobre una mujer, ambos desnudos y soltando gritos de placer, mientras sus lenguas se juntaban en un terrible juego, para después recorrer el cuerpo del otro.

Su celebro paralizado, su corazón atravesado y un terrible dolor en su estomago, impidieron que Pam se marchara de allí tan rápido como había llegado.

Volvió en si misma. Debía salir de allí.

Se giró y andó en dirección fuera de aquella oficina.

PAM!!!! espera...

Sabía que la estaba siguiendo, sufría colapso mental. Se detuvo, debía aparentarse tranquila, nada más importaba. Debía aparentarse tranquila:

- Trunks siento haber interrumpido. Solo quería preguntar por tu hermana, me dijeron que ese encontraba aquí – no aguantaba más debía irse de allí marcharse. No podía seguir viendo esos ojos – me equivoque. Ya nos veremos. Tengo... que seguir buscando.

Dicho esto encamino sus pasos fuera de la vista de Trunks sin que este pudiera hacer nada por detenerla. Luego tomo la ventan amas próxima y se alejo de allí hacia la sala del tiempo.

Llego a ella, y dejo escapar allí toda su furia. Una inmensa explosión de energía salió de ella. Explosión, que de no haber sido por las sala del tiempo abría podido destruir la tierra.

Después de ello quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

Cuando despertó marcho volando de allí hacia ninguna parte.

Jamás llego a pensar que algo así pudiera afectarle tanto, no otra vez.

Pero había sido su culpa. Había permitido descuidadamente que alguien se introdujera en su corazón, a pesar de que tras la muerte de su abuelo había jurado no volver a hacerlo.

Ese era el resultado e confiar en la gente, de entregarse a ella. Dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación...

Nunca debió olvidarlo.

Con estas emociones en mente Pam alzo el vuelo, si rumbo fijo, solo deseando huir de si misma, de sus problemas, de su vida.

HORAS ANTES...

Pasaba del medio día en la corporación cuando cierto joven (k a mi me trae loca por cierto xD ya lo pillara yo recién levantadito uUU) se levanto de su cama.

La noche anterior había trasnochado, por ello en ese momento todavía se encontraba medio dormido.

Al despertar, tardo ciertos momentos en descodificar los sucesos del día anterior, los hechos que le habían llevado a pasarse la mitad de la noche despierto. Volando, tratando de descodificar sentimientos que confluían de su interior en un revoltijos de emociones desconocidas para el hasta el momento.

No había logrado descubrir el misterio de todo eso, lo único que se mantenía constante en su mente, era el rostro e una joven, una hermosa joven llamada Pam.

Pero eso era un error, no debía pensar en ella, no por el momento al menos. Ella era solo la hija de un hermano grande para el, la mejora amiga de su hermana, su amiga de la infancia, nada más. No podía ser nada más.

Deseando olvidar ese rostro, deseando hacer desaparecer esa imagen de la cabeza, decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse a su oficina.

Despidiéndose de sus padres y su hermanita, marchose él a su oficina. Desconocedor de la visita que allí le esperaba.

Tras unas horas de insatisfactorio trabajo, su secretaria entro a anunciarle una visita. La alegría que se llevo en ese momento fue inmensa, la esperanza de que Pam hubiese venido a verle, a decirle que ella tampoco podía olvidar ese beso, le lleno de esperanza.

No era Pam quien deseaba verle. Era otra persona, su novia. Su nombre se le escapaba en esos momentos.

Una acumulación de gritos y de reproches por parte de la recién llegada llegó a la mente de Trunks como un velo de niebla.

- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJARME PLANTADA?

- SIN LLAMAR

- SIN AVISAR

- TRES DIAS SIN VERTE

- ESTABAS CON OTRA?

- SE SUPONE QUE SOY TU NOVIA

-ME ESCUCHAS IMBECIL????

La mente de Trunks circulaba lejos de esas voces... No era a ella a quién quería ver. Él quería ver a Pam, no solo verla. Él ansiaba besarla, tomarla entre sus brazos, probarla de nuevo, descifrar que tipo de sensaciones provocaba ella en él.

Pero eso no era correcto, no debía pensar en ello, debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. No podía llevarlos a cabo por mucho que lo deseara. Por que ello supondría traicionar a demasiadas personas queridas para él. Gohan, Videl, Goten, Bra...

No podía permitirlo.

Lo que hizo después fue llevado por la confusión y la desesperación, y tal vez por la ansia de encontrar en aquella persona que tenía enfrente lo que tanto anhelaba de esa otra que le estaba velada.

Sin saber bien como, se encontraba encima de la mesa follando con esa "desconocida".

Esos ojos, esos ojos negros se le clavaron en el alma.

El dolor que había en ellos le atravesó el corazón y solo pudo correr tras ella.

Ansia explicarle, hacerle ver las sensaciones, la desesperación que le había llevado a a actuar de ese modo.

Pero ella no le dejo. Se fue poniendo un montón de tontas excusas.

No le dejo dar esas explicaciones. Incluso se preguntaba porque habría de darlas. Nada le debía, solo eran amigos, siquiera eso.

No importaba él necesitaba explicarle, hacerle ver el porqué de su conducta. Pedirle perdón, preguntarle que sentía ella.

Pero se fue, y con ella todas las respuestas.

Volvió a su oficina, allí le espera nuevos reproches por parte de Estefany:

- SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN ERA ESA?

- ME DEJASTE A MITAD POR SU CULPA CABRON?

Trunks no escuchaba, se colocaba la ropa lentamente tratando de no pensar, de alejarse de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Volvió a la realidad, esos gritos le taladraban el celebro.

- QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ?

- NO TE SOPORTO?

Dicho esto salió volando por la ventana, llevándose el cristal por delante.

Se detuvo en un punto muerto y se concentro en el KI de Pam, había desaparecido, y la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no volvería a verla a menos que ella lo permitiera.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno espero k las haya gustado el capitulo, y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido, besos BY


	10. Chapter 10 Pasión sayans

Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, de hecho este es uno de mis favoritos, así k espero les guste...

KaroPa en primer lugar muchas gracias por decir leer mi fic y por dedicar tiempo a animarme con un comentario. Al mismo tiempo te agradezco la crítica y el consejo, ya que me ayudan a mejorar.

Sin embargo, respecta a que use el nombre de Pam en vez de Pan, lo cierto es k en mi país se suele utilizar mucho más Pam que Pan para diferenciar el nombre del Pan de comer.

Además en la serie GT k yo tengo, en los subtítulos aparece como Pam...

Respecto a Goku, si alguna vez lo escribí Gucu o Gugu fue simplemente un despiste.

Eso es todo, te repito muxas gracias por los consejos dados y por le comentario, solo me queda despedirme y esperar que sigas leyendo el fic y k te guste.

Besos BY

Sakuyah muxisimas gracias por el nuevo comentario, deberás los agradezco mucho porque me animan a continuar actualizando, además me pone muy feliz k te guste mi historia...

Respecto a tu consejo de no colocar acentos.., pues creo k te refieres a k a veces coloco acento argentino ¿verdad?

Jejeje, lo cierto es k yo soy Española, de España, concretamente de Zaragoza, pero muchas veces mientras escribo me pongo una serie argentina k me gusta mucho "Alma Pirata" no se si la conoceras? Pues la cuestión es k la estar escuchando como hablan argentino mientras escribo se me pega el acento...

Es un error, ya que ni siquiera pongo acentos en mi idioma (Castellano), pero no te preocupes k tratare de no hacerlo más...

De nuevo muxas gracias por tu comentarios y hasta pronto BY

PASIÓN SAYANS 

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS...

Un joven se encuentra llamando a la casa de los Son:

- Videl, se encuentra Pam en casa.

- No, Trunks todavía no ha regresada. Ya te dije que salió de viaje de estudios. Ella dijo k regresaría pronto, pero no la fecha exacta. - Videl, al ver la cara alicaída del joven opto por animarle un poco - de todos modos seguro k regresa pronto y en cuanto lo haga le aviso y te llama. Te parece?

- Si, Videl gracias. De verás me urge hablar con ella.

Permaneció en la puerta hasta k lo vió perderse entre las nubes. Le intrigaba mucho el tipo de urgencia k tendría por hablar con Pam. Lo que estaba claro es que entre ellos dos había surgido una gran amistad en el poco tiempo que llevaba Pam en casa y por ese motivo le extrañaba que Pam no hubiese informado a Trunks de su viaje. Aunque había que tener en cuenta que había sido algo precipitado.

Una mañana llegó Pam a casa y le anunció que se tenía que marcharse durante un par de semanas a una especie de campamento en su antigua ciudad en el que te permitían hacer practicas en empresas a los alumnos a los k solo les quedaba un año de carrera.

Por supuesto a Gohan le pareció una magnifica idea y l e dio permiso para ir.

De eso hacía ya mas de una semana. Sin embargo ella pensaba, si no habría sido otro algo, o alguien, lo que la motivo para irse, y hay era donde entraba Trunks.

Solo esperaba que su niñita volviera pronto a casa tal como había prometido, y que en caso de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas no fuera nada mas que una chiquilinada pasajera.

Pero conociendo a su hija como la conocía dudaba que solo fuese eso.

AL MISMO TIEMPO, EN LA OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO...

Una joven de cabellos azabache terminaba de vestirse apresuradamente y echando un ultimo vistazo a la cama revuelta y a su ocupante se marchaba de allí procurando no despertarlo.

Ya en su casa, mas tranquila decidió darse un baño para relajarse.

Relleno la bañera con espuma, se desnudo y se introdujo lentamente en el agua tibia.

Tras rato de relajación, se dio cuenta de que nuevamente una lagrima se deslizaba por su cara.

Una lagrima por haber dejado a su familia nuevamente.

Una lagrima por haber vuelto a su vida anterior, pese haber jurado no volver a hacerlo.

Una lagrima por el sujeto sin nombre que la había tocado, que le había hecho suya, y al había abandonado en aquella cama para jamás volver a ver.

Una lagrima por ÉL. Por ese individuo, que ese había abierto paso hacía su corazón. Cuya odiosa imagen se había grabado en su mente y en su alma, destrozándola por dentro y haciéndola regresar a aquella odiada rutina de hombres que había jurado dejar atrás.

Sin embargo esta vez sería diferente, solo unos días, hasta conseguir dominar sus emociones Hasta conseguir olvidar esa imagen, presente siempre en su mente, en la que él se esta revolcando con aquella puttttta (entendieron??? xD) sobre al mecha de sus despacho.

Ja, la llamaba putttta. Acaso ella tenía ese derecho, acaso ella no lo era también. Una sucia puta que se revocaba con tres tíos cada noche, con la única intención de olvidarlo a él.

Él; era él quien tenía la culpa de todo, de que ella hubiese vuelto a ser la misma perdida de siempre. Acaso alguna vez dejo de serlo?

Pero, no era justo que le culpara de todo. El solo se limito a tratarla bien, a quererla como una amiga, y ya. Era ella la que había tragiversado sus honrados sentimientos.  
Ella era la que tenía la culpa de todo, ella era la que tenía la culpa de haber vuelto a ser una basura.

Ella y aquel beso, aquel jodido beso, que le arrebato la razón por la locura.

Aquel beso que tanto había maldecido, que tanto había odiado, que tantas desgracia le había ocasionado.

Aquel beso que llenaba su cuerpo y su alma de euforia, de anhelo, de emoción.., con tan solo recordarlo...

No, ella debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, de su corroan, de su vida.

Salió del agua se vistió de nuevo y se encamino hacía la calle en busca de un bar, unas copas, un hombre...; en busca del olvido.

HORAS ANTES EN EL MONTE PAOZ...

Cierto joven alzaba el vuelo con el corazón abatido. Había tenido la esperanza estúpida de que tal vez ella y hubiese regresado... y podría hablar y arreglarlo todo

Estúpido, había sido un estúpido al pensar de ese modo. La conocía, sabía lo testaruda que era, y sabía que le había echo daño.

Ella no aparecería. Se las arreglaría para no ser descubierta por él en mucho tiempo.

Pero la necesitaba. Necesitaba de ella, de toda ella. Necesitaba verla, hablarla, reír a su lado. Besar sus labios, pedirle perdón.

Durante toda la semana no había conseguido alejar de si el recuerdo de elle. El recuerdo de esos ojos, esos ojos tan llenos de dolor, de tristeza.

Saberse a si mismo culpable de la tristeza que llenaba el alma se ese ser angelical, le destrozaba el alma.

No comprendía el porque de su actuación. No comprendía como había sido tan imbecil para actuar de ese modo.

Aquella tarde se encontraba desesperado, preso entre dos emociones cerradas. El cariño, la fidelidad a su familia, a Gohan, a Goten, a Videl... a todas aquellas personas que confiaban en el , a quienes sentía habría traicionado si se hubiese dejado llevar, si hubiese intentado aclarar sus sentimientos hacía Pam y hubiese descubierto aquello que el temía.

Por otro lado todo su cuerpo, su espíritu que había despertado al contacto de aquel beso.

Todo su ser despertó al contacto de aquel beso.

Le trajo a su vida, a su cuerpo, sensaciones intensas, desconocidas, que le hicieron temblar, le hicieron sentir como nunca había sentido.

Su único error fue no dejarse llevar por ellas.

Se revelo contra ellas, lucho por sacártelas de la cabeza, por arrancarse las del pecho... y pensó que el modo mas fácil de lograrlo.

Fue tan idiota que pensó que la única manera de dejar de sentir lo que sentía, sería utilizando a otra mujer.

Teniendo a otra mujer entre sus brazos, follando con otra mujer, lograría olvidar.

Qué importaba si esa otra no significada nada? Si solo suponía un rato de placer?

Si solo representaba aun cuerpo carente de sentimientos, de emociones, un cuerpo vació?

Pero fue demasiado estúpido para pensar en ello. Simplemente actuó, movido por la desesperación, la angustia; movido por una gran confusión.

Ese había sido su error. Unos de los errores mas grandes de su vida.

Todos estos pensamientos torturaban la mente del joven en esos momentos, mientras se alzaba al aire, mientras emprendía el vuelo.

Todavía intentaba comprender porque había actuado de ese modo.

Comprender que era lo que Pam había despertado en él.

Cariño, amistad, ternura, afecto, apego, estima, cordialidad, adhesión..., amor?

No lo sabía: solo sabia que necesitaba verla, solo así podría responder sus preguntas, aclarar sus dudas..., estrecharla, consolarla pedirle perdón...

Pero ella no volvería, no en mucho tiempo.

Necesitaba actuar de algún modo, y si ella no regresaba, el saldría a buscarla.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN GARITO DE LOS EE.UU...

En al barra de une de esos bares, en los suburbios de la ciudad, de veía la triste sombra de una joven, que había intentado ahogar sus penas en el alcohol y que apenas tenia conciencia de si misma.

Pam estaba desecha. Solía tomar, pero aquella vez había sobrepasado sus limites.

La necesidad de olvidar, de librarse de sus recuerdos, de ser libre de la sombra de ese joven cabellos lilas que la perseguía constantemente, la había impulsado a tomar mas de lo debido.

Desde lejos, le llegaban imágenes salteadas a su celebro, flhases de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Un tipo acercándose a ella.

Un callejón solitario.

Los besos, la lengua de ese tipo recorriéndole la cara, el pecho...

Unas estallido de luz.

Una figura...

...un rostro

Se encontraba allí; una luz dorada iluminaba su perfecto rostro.

El tipo k la besaba hace unos instante había desaparecido, probamente asustado por la repentina aparición.

Segundos después de comprender esto la oscuridad la invadió y se desmayo.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, toda la furia que había sentido al encontrarla con ese tipo besándola, había desaparecido nada mas ver su hermoso rostro dormido.

Se había desmayado, probablemente por el alcohol.

El se kdo parado allí, contemplando su rostro, disfrutando su calor, su energía...

Al rato Pam despertó. Vió su rostro y solo sintió dolor... y furia, hacia él unida aun considerable dolor de cabeza y a restos de la embriaguez pasada.

Furia hacia el culpable de sus regracias, furia hacia el culpable de esa situación, furia hacia él, por no poder apartarse de sus pensamientos.

Furia; inmensa furia y dolor, y vergüenza! porque el había encontrado en esa situación, porque había sido testigo nuevamente de lo bajo k había caído.

- Soltame!!!

- Soltame ahora mismo!

- Que crees que estas haciendo? No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí.

Mientras decía esto se incorporaba de sus brazos y se alejaba de el uno pasos.

- No, Pam espera! - diciendo esto se acercó a ella y le sostuvo la cara suavemente

- No!!! No me toques! -se zafo del agarre de Trunks, pero este volvió a retenerla - soltame te dije!!

Dicho esto le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, liberando en el toda la furia que llevaba que sentía desde hacía numerosos días.

Después de ese golpe perdió el control por completo.

Alzaron el vuelo, Pam seguía descargando en Trunks una infinidad de golpes, puñetazos, patadas...

Había perdido el control, el alcohol, el dolor de cabeza, la frustración..., todo ello le había llevado a un estado de semi-locura, arrojando toda esa confusión en el que ella cría culpable del comienzo de todo.

Le golpeaba por desear estar junto a el, le golpeaba por haberse ganado su confianza, le golpeaba por haber abierto, expuesto su corazón ante él.

Le golpeaba por haber roto sus esperanzas. Por esa imagen grabada en su mente en la que él se revolcaba encima de su mesa de despacho con esa mujer.

Él solo se dejaba golpear. Se limitaba a permitir que ella descargase toda su frustración en él. Tampoco es que le estuviese provocando un daño grave, estaba demasiado perturbada para lanzar golpes certeros. Además el estaba en fase súper sayans y eso evitaba que cualquier golpe pudiera ocasionarle mucho dolor, lo cual de todas maneras, no evitaba pequeñas molestias en los punto golpeados.

No había que olvidar que Pam también tenía fuerza sayans, y había entrenado bastante mas que él.

Sin embargo, Pam sorprendió Trunks pasando ella también al estado súper sayans. El desconocía esa faceta suya, jamás pensó que su nivel de fuerza hubiese podido evolucionar tanto.

Llegado a ese punto tuvo que empezar a defenderse de algunos golpes.

Pam le sorprendía, era muy rápida, muy fuerte, la ausencia de entrenamiento hacia ahora mella en él.

Tuvo que empezar un contraataque.

La pelea entra ambos era constante, salvaje.

En cada golpe descargan parte de su ira, frustración, confusión, temor, de las ultimas semanas.

Sin embargo llegaron aun punto álgido, en el que su lado sayans mas salvaje salió a flote, trayendo con el sus mas profundos deseos, su instinto pasional.

Trunks freno un puñetazo de Pam sujetándole por el brazo. Las rodillas de ambos chocaron (imagínense estilo pelea entre goku y vegeta en Z saga buu).

Sus cuerpos en contacto, ambos como súper sayans, sus corazones latiendo a ritmos exagerados. Solo la tensión y la nada habitaban entre ambos.

Y sucedió lo inevitable.

Sus bocas y sus lenguas se juntaron en un arranque de lujuria, placer, deseo y fulgor, inevitable.

No fue un beso suave como antaño lo fue.

Un ardor salvaje los invadía a ambos, su instinto sayans les empujaba a seguir a delante.

El salvaje roce de sus lenguas, ávidas una de la otra, pronto daría paso a mucho más.

Pam le saco la camisa a Trunks bruscamente, mientras este le desgarraba a ella la suya.

Las uñas de ella se clavaban en el pecho de él. La lengua del hombre chupaba y absorbía los pechos de la mujer como de si ello dependiese su vida.

Sus lenguas volvieron a juntarse, mientras las manos de ella le sacaban a el los pantalones a tirones.

Ambos absorbían con codicia los pechos, los pezones del otro.

Las manos de ellas recorría el cuerpo de él con furia, con pasión, fuertemente, como si a es se jugara la vida.

El le arrebato los short, fuertemente con ansias incontentas.

Sus instintos les empujaban el uno al otro, en un arrebato de loca pasión que sus mentes no eran capaces de refrenar.

Ambos se encontraban en ropa interior y poco a poco relajaban el vuelo hasta acercarse a tierra (durante la pelea se habían alejado de la ciudad hasta llegar a un descampado en la cima de un monte).

Aterrizaron. Ambos de pie seguían devorándose mutuamente, sin dejar lugar a sentimientos, a emociones. A nada más allá del placer que sentían y a la necesidad el uno del otro.

Sin saber bien como el resto de ropa que traían desapareció, se perdió en la nada.

Ambos tumbados en el suelo besándose, devorándose mutuamente.

Trunks empezó a introducirse en el cuerpo de ella.

Sus gritos de placer, sus ansias de más, retumbaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

Los escalofríos les llenaban por completo, producidos tal vez por la plenitud del momento.

Nunca, jamás, se habían sentido tan plenos. Su lado humano, su lado sayan, ambos confluyendo en un punto máximo. De máximo placer, máxima plenitud.

El clímax se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

Trunks cambio de nivel y paso a súper sayans 2 instintivamente. Arremetió mas fuerte.

Pam sintió esa nueva energía en su interior, provocándole sumo placer.

No tardo en corresponderle y ella también subió de nivel, agarrando a Trunks fuertemente provocando en el un estallido de placer.

El momento de final se acercaba, y ambos subieron su ritmo. Se besaban, se tocaban, se amaban.

Ella le pertenecía, toda ella. Y el era suyo, suyo por completo.

El placer recorría ambos cuerpos, llegando a todas sus partes, a todo ellos.

El éxtasis sumergió a ambos. Cubriéndolos por entero, no dando cabida a nada más.

Y después la calma, la paz aflorando de ellos, y un profundo sueño que los embargo por completo, arrastrándolos a otro mundo, junto con sus mentes, sus corazones, sus alma.

CONTINUARA...

Espero k les haya gustado el capì, xk como ya dije antes es mi capitulo favorito...

Bueno, mándenme sus comentarios, sus críticas y sus consejos xk de veras los agradezco muxo, es todo por ahora, hasta la proxima BY


	11. Chapter 11 Te amo

Hola!!! Bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo de lo más emotivo, para todos los románticos que echen de menos las sentimientos y el amor...

Sakuyah, muxisimsa gracias por el reviuws, me anima muxisimo todos los comentarior k me manda, gracias de veras...

Me alegro k entiendes el porque de lo del acento, y una lastimas k nunca la hayas visto, es una serie muy buena.

Respecto al fina, es cierto k a veces me paso un poco, pero es k trato de hacerlo realista, de todos modos este capitulo es más romántico, asík espero k te guste más, besos BY

TE AMO 

Era bastante más de media noche en la ciudad Satán. Poca gente se encontraba fuera de sus casas y pocas eran las luces que iluminaban la ciudad. Luces que apenas provocaban una sombra en la colina próxima a la capital.

Habría uno de acercarse mucho para descubrir las figuras de dos joven abrazados en medio de la nada.

Levaban así bastante tempo, sumergidos en un profundo sueño, fruto del cansancio y la actividad anterior.

Sin embargo, observando el rostro de la joven se podía apreciar unos repentinos cambios, pues su faz, hasta ahora reflejo de un profunda paz interior se agitaba ahora impacientemente como preludio del fin de ese maravilloso descanso.

Pam despertó, y al hacerlo sintiose invadida por un terrible dolor de cabeza.

No recordaba ninguno de los sucesos de la noche anterior. Diose cuenta que se encontraba desnuda, y al no encontrar su ropa por ningún sitio se tapo con lo que parecían restos de una chaqueta.

Cuando logro controlar la jaqueca (por algo es parte sayans, imagino k los sayans tendrán mas resistencia a las resacas jajaja xD ) se fijo en lo que le rodeaba.

Se encontraba en lo que parecía la cima de un monte no muy alto, y a lo lejos se veía lo que parecía el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad.

Se incorporo, y pudo percibir como algo posado anteriormente en su pecho se escurría de allí dejando solo un hueco frío y vacío.

No estaba sola, había alguien acostado a su lado.

No se sorprendió mucho por ello, probablemente sería otro de esos desconocidos sin rostro, sería mejor marcharse de allí antes de que despertara.

Lo único que le intrigaba era como había llegado hasta allí.

Sin embargo, y sorprendiéndose a si misma, no quería marcharse de ese lugar, se encontraba en rara paz allí, rodeado de oscuridad y acompañada de la respiración y el calor de esa respiración masculina tan próxima a ella.

Esos sentimientos la extrañaron, jamás había sentido algo así hacia los hombre con los que se había costado.

Después de mantener relaciones con ellos, solo sentía asco de si misma y repulsión hacia él.

Pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía plena, llena, eufórica.

Giró la vista hacia su compañero, buscando el motivo de esos extraños sentimientos introducidos en ella.

Tardo unos instantes en identificar su rostro, pero para cuando lo logro un profundo sentimiento de sorpresa y turbación hizo mella en ella.

- Dios mío que he hecho?

- Trunks!!!!

El grito que salió despedido de la garganta de la chica fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a su acompañante.

Trunks se despertó de golpe por el grito omitido por la chica.

Se incorporo rápidamente hasta encontrarse cor la cara de ella.

Todos los recuerdo de la noche anterior afloraron en ambos.

A el le embriago la sensación de plenitud, confusión, fragancia, desconcierto y satisfacción reflejo de lo sucedido hace unas horas.

Sin embargo cuando se fijo en los ojos de ella, los cuales eran reflejo miedo, desesperación y aprensión, se borro de si mismo la placidez, la satisfacción anterior para dejar paso a confusión y un profundo desasosiego.

Tal vez ella sintiera ese cambio operado en él, porque relajo su mirada un tanto, mas no pudo disimular una lagrima deslizándose por su rostro.

Trunks la recogió con su mano. El agua tibia contenida en ella le lleno de tristeza:

- Lo siento.

- No - un susurro escurrido por la garganta de Pam. El corazón le oprimía al percibir el dolor de la voz de él.

- Si - el dolor dejaba paso a la culpabilidad. Se sentía culpable por haberla arrastrado a ello. Él nunca debió actuar de ese modo. Pam no se encontraba en sus cabales, estaba borracha, inconsciente de sus actos y el se aprovecho de ello. - Yo nunca debí permitir que esto ocurría. Tu no estabas consciente de tus actos. Además fui yo el que fue a buscarte... el que permitió que sucediera.

- Eso no es cierto, yo estaba plenamente consciente de lo que hacia. Es cierto que perdí el control, pero fue por mi culpa. - Ya no importaba nada; si había sido un error una confusión..., eso no era importante. No podía seguir mostrándose de ese modo ante él.

Tan brusca, tan áspera, tan insensible. El sufría y ella no soportaba verlo así. - Lo que paso, no se si fue un error, pero si se que yo quería que sucediera desde hacía tiempo, tal vez no de este modo, pero lo deseaba. No fue culpa tuya. Al contrario.

- De veras lo deseabas?

- Yo, se que no es correcto, pero... - había hablado demasiado, no debió decir eso, confesar aquello que hasta hacia momentos era desconocido incluso por ella misma.

Percibió como ella agachaba la cabeza avergonzada, sin embargo lo que había confesado, le daba fuerzas a él para exponerle lo que llevaba en mente desde hacía semanas, desde aquella primera vez que la vió, ya toda una mujer, en la entrada de su casa. Desde que la vió llorando desconsoladamente en el tejado de la capsule corp, desde que la consoló estrechándola entre sus brazos, desde que la condujo a las estrellas, desde que rió junto a ella, desde que tomo sus manos...

Desde aquel maravilloso beso que le abrió los ojos a nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones que el como un estúpido, había dejado pasar, tratado de olvidar, intentado sustituir por un cuerpo vació.

Pero ahora se arrepentía profundamente de ello. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior había esclarecido en gran medida sus sentimientos.

Seguía sin saber cuales eran sus sentimientos concretos hacia ella, pero si sabia que quería tenerla cerca, que fueran cuales fuesen esos sentimientos, estaban fuertemente arraigados en su corazón y en su alma.

Horas antes se había dejado guiar por su instinto, por sus impulsos mas salvajes, olvidando la conciencia, la razón y el deber.

Olvidando quien era él, quien era ella, quien eran ambos, para sumergirse en el mundo de la inconsciencia, de la pasión, de la locura.

Para sumergirse en su lado mas sayans, mas salvaje, aquel donde los deseos cobran vida, y se manifiestan por encima de la vida misma.

- Yo también lo deseaba, desde que te vi por primera vez, desde que probé tus labios.., tal vez incluso antes... hubiera dado mi vida por tenerte.

Esas palabra se grabaron en su corazón, en su mente y en su alma.

Ella también lo sentía, lo sentía a él, siempre lo había sentido, desde pequeñita, solo que esos recuerdos se le borraron del alma.

Pero ahora volvían a ella todos su recuerdos, sus emociones.

Lo tenía clavado en el alma, ignora con que tipo de sentimientos, pero clavado firmemente en el alma, en su espíritu, en su energía.

La noche anterior se había liberado por fin de todo ello, lo había manifestado en un arranque de pasión, de locura, pero locura cuerda, consciente de lo que hacia.

No negaba que en otras circunstancias no hubiera actuado de ese modo, pero lo que había hecho, lo hizo consciente.

Ahora el le estaba diciendo que también la deseaba, que también había querido que pasara lo que paso.

Tal vez el sintiera lo mismo, la misma confusión, el mismo deseo hacía ella.

Sin embargo, un recuerdo se antepuso ante ella.

Ese jodido recuerdo que la había destrozado el alma desde hacia días.

- No, lárgate. Yo me equivoque, lo que paso no significo nada, nada. Estaba borracha y no sabia lo que hacia. Jamás podría estar contigo. Vos no significas nada, absolutamente nada.

Trunks acogió con dolor esta palabras, sin embargo supuso el motivo de ellas.

Ella tenía razón al tratarle de ese modo.

Pero el ya había callado demasiado tiempo, y ahora el momento de hablar, de aclarar las ideas, los sentimientos, de pedir disculpas:

- Pam, por favor espera. Yo tengo que decirte...

Cuando me viste con ella, no fue lo que vistes... Bueno si, fue eso, pero solo estuve con ella porque quería olvidarte a ti.

No, escúchame, por favor. Cuando nos besamos aquel día, yo dije que fue un error. Pero mentí. Fue lo mejor que me paso en mi vida. Me hizo darme cuentas de miles de emociones desconocidas para mi hasta el momento.

No las entendía todas, me encontraba perdido, pero solo podía pensar en verte, en tenerte a mi lado, en volver a probar tus labios, era lo único que tenia claro.

Pero fui un cobarde. No me sentí capaz de enfrentar esos sentimientos, ni lo que conllevaban.

Quería tenerte a mi lado, quería conocerte, quería hacerte mía, pero me aterraba pensar en Gohan, en mi familia, en la traición que supondría hacia ellos la realización de mis sentimientos.

No solo eso, incluso sentí miedo de mi mismo, de lo que conllevaría dejarme llegar por ellos. Era demasiado profundo, demasiado intenso, me daba miedo no saber hasta donde sería capaz de llegar por ellos.

A descubrir en ellos algo demasiado fuerte, algo para lo que no me creía preparado.

Intente olvidarte, intente olvidar lo que provocabas en mi, intente remplazarte por otra.

Olvidarme de ti, encontrarte en otra, otra que no supusiese tantos problemas, pero que tampoco me diera las mismas satisfacciones.

No sirvió de nada, fui un imbecil por actuar así.

Solo obtuve un cuerpo vació, unos momentos de placer como preludio de un nuevo vació en mi alma.

Quise explicarte y no pude, pero te juro que lo ultimo que quería era lastimarte, antes muerto que lastimarte a vos, la única mujer que a sido capaz de colarse en mi corazón, en mi alma. La única que ha podido colarse en mi espíritu.

Ella escuchaba, solo escuchaba y rezaba interiormente porque lo dicho por él fuese cierto.

Y escucho y, le creyó.

Le creyó todo, y solo pudo pensar en la manera de explicarle, que ella había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

El suplicaba a kami que ella le creyera, le perdonara.

Trunks supo, supo con seguridad que lo había hacho, pudo introducirse en su alma a través de esos cristalinos ojos oscuros, y comprendió que lo había perdonado, es más, comprendió que sus sentimientos no eran tan distantes el uno del otro.

Y no necesito palabras para percatarse de ello.

Pam sintió como el había visto en su alma, como había comprendido sus sentimientos sin siquiera pronunciarlos.

Pero quería demostrárselos, explicarle, que comprendiera, que leyera en su rostro todo lo que sentía, todas sus emociones revueltas que lo tenían a el como protagonista.

El leía en sus ojos, y quería introducirse en su interior, en su alma, quería introducirse dentro de ella.

Sus rostro se acercaban cada vez más, lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo.

Sus labios se acercaban el uno la otro. Un beso dulce los embargaba a ambos, mansamente, con calma, disfrutando el momento, el sentimiento.

Se abrazaron, los brazos libres de él rodeaban el cuello de ella.

Ella se abrazaba a su espalda mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro, lagrima de felicidad, de emociones contenidas.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el césped, pegados el uno al otro.

Trunks recogió con su lengua la lagrima deslizante por la cara de ella.

Pam se abrazo a el fuertemente, como si se tratara del salvavidas que la sacara a flote de una violenta tempestad que era su vida.

El agradeció ese abrazo. Deslizando su boca lentamente hacia su pecho haciéndola temblar haciendo la sentir como nunca había sentido.

Ella sintió la sus labios en sus pechos y le devolvió las caricias, con la misma intensidad, con la misma delicadeza.

Los labios de ambos recorrían los pechos del contrario, mientras que sus manos exploraban lentamente el cuerpo ajeno.

Esta vez ya no se trataba de pasión salvaje, de instinto y locura.

Esta vez era algo diferente, ternura, cariño, devoción.., amor.

Se trataba de un gesto de amor que uniría a dos personas de por vida, incluso cuando en ese momento ambos lo ignoraban.

Pero poco a poco la verdad se abría paso en sus mentes, en sus corazones.

Trunks arrastro a Pam hasta el suelo.

Ella se dejo inclinar suavemente, mientras notaba la mano de él acariciando su entrepierna, mientras ella le devolvía el gesto.

Trunks empezaba a introducirse en ella, despacio, delicadamente, cual si de frágil cristal se tratara.

Leves gemidos por partes de ambos, demostración del suave y completo placer que estaban sintiendo.

Antaño solo disfrutaban los cuerpos, ahora sus almas, su esencia, todos ellos se unían al estallido de placer.

El acelero su ritmo, ella notaba como cada vez mas entraba a formar parte de su ser.

El orgasmo se acercaba a ellos, el clímax se cernía ante sus cuerpos, sus espíritus.

Ambos plenos, ambos llenos el uno del otro.

Y ella lo sintió, sintió como la claridad de sus dudas, sus interrogantes se mostraban ahora claros ante ella.

El liquido de el embragaba todo su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo le revelaba su misma esencia.

Ella le amaba, amaba a Trunks. Se había enamorado de el profundamente.

Esta aclaración prevaleció sola en su mente, mientras los gritos de placer, el éxtasis completo los llenaba a ambos.

Y él se lo dijo, él se lo dijo. Permitiéndole averiguar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

- Te amo.

Esas palabras fueron liberadas por él, al mismo tiempo que llegaban a su mente.

Al mismo tiempo que comprendía su amor por ella.

Entendía que todo lo que sentía, todo ese revoltijo se sentimientos, solo desembocaban en amor, en un profundo amor hacia ella.

Hacia la mujer de su vida.

Y lo pronuncio en voz alta, y se alegro por ello, porque ella lo supiera.

Ella sonrió y el entendió que ella también le amaba.

Volvieron a besarse, mientras el seguía en el cuerpo de ella.

Después un profundo sueño los embargo de nuevo un sueño feliz, tranquilo, placentero, lleno de paz.

La diferencia era que cuando despertaran, ya no estarían solos, se tendrían el uno al otro.

CONTINUARA...


	12. Chapter 12 dules vacaciones

Ya, ya se k me tarde demasiado, pero es que acabo de empezar un trabajo, EN NAVIDAD!!! No es justo, waaaaaaa!!!!!

De todos modos el próximo capi lo subo hoy mismo, como penitencia y modo de pedir perdón xD

Espero k les guste este capitulo, BY

Aerelis mil gracias, me dejaste tres reviuws seguidos, no imaginas la alegría k me di!

Me alegro de k ahora te guste mas el fic, tienes razon, la principio fue todo muy simple, pero ahora comienzan los problemas...

Por otro lado me alegro k et guste el capi de pasión sayans, xk es mi favorito de todos lo k llevo escritos, el momento en k se reencuentran debía ser digno de recordar.

Luego de tanta pasión salvaje quise hacer un capi romántico, en el que por fin de dan cuenta de sus verdaderos setimientos...

Lamento muxo lo k te paso con ti ex k debio ser un cabon (entendiste? xD) y esepro k ya seas feliz con tu actual pareja...

Nda mas k decir me despido con los mejores deseos de k te sigan gustando la historia, muxos besos BY

ESTANCIA EN EL PARAISO 

Tras la noche llego el alba rociando con su luz a dos amantes entrelazados.

Sus cuerpos, sus rostros eran el reflejo de una paz de espíritu solo dada por el gran amor k ambos se procesaban, amor k por fin, había salido a la luz.

Serian alrededor de las diez cuando en su pose se comenzó a reflejar la intranquilidad propia de un despertar, y al poco rato ambos abrieron los ojos.

Ella le vio a el, y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Por despertarse a su lado, por que la noche anterior hubiera sido algo mas k un sueño, por haberse compartido con el a si misma, por amarle, y por que el la amaba. No podía ser mas feliz.

El vio su sonrisa, su hermoso rostro, su perfecto cuerpo, del cual había echo suya cada parte la noche anterior, al cual tanto había amado, y luego la vio a ella, la mujer k amaba, y también sonrió.

Tras esas sonrisas hubo un espacio de silencio entre ellos. Demasiadas cosas k decir, sin saber como expresarlas. Demasiado miedo a k el encanto de la noche anterior hubiese sido, solo eso, un encanto, y que al amanecer este hubiera desaparecido, hubiese quedado roto, hubiese sido un engaño.

- Te amo - esta frase salió de la boca de ella, sin poder retenerla mas tiempo, trayendo esperanzas a ambos corazones, esperanzas de k aquel maravilloso sueño hubiese sido algo mas k eso, hubiese sido algo real, permanente, duradero.

- Yo también te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida, y lo único k lamento es haber tardado tanto en percatarme de ello.

Y si ha habido otras mas te juro k no significaron nada te juro k no..

No pudo continuar la frase. Sus palabras anteriores habían bastado para convencerla pam de sus sentimientos, cortándole las explicaciones con un dulce beso.

No las necesitaba. No le importaba nada. Ni las antiguas chicas de Trunks, ni sus antiguos ligues, no le importaba el mundo exterior, solo le importaba vivir el momento, disfrutar de su amor sin k nada ni nadie se interpusiese entre medio.

Sabia k tarde o temprano habría de salir al exterior, enfrentarse a l mundo, dar explicaciones, pedir perdón... pero eso ahora no importaba, solo valía vivir el momento.

- Lo se. Pero no me des explicaciones, yo también habría de dártelas, pero no quiero, no me importa. Ahora solo me importas tú.

Estas palabras resumieron toso lo k hervía en la mente de Trunks en ese momento.

Qué importaba la gente, las explicaciones, lo errores..., lo importante ahora eran ellos, ellos y su amor. Ya habría tiempo de afrontar lo demás, pero antes bien se merecían unos momentos de respiro.

Devolvió a pam el beso, solo que mas fuerte, con mayor intensidad. Disfrutando el momento.

- Pam, tus padres creen k estas de campamentos verdad?

- Si por qué?

- He pensado que tienes razón. Debemos vivir, disfrutar, disfrutarnos el uno al otro.

Así k te propongo una cosa, nos fugamos???

- Que??? Trunks estas loco, adonde vamos a ir. - Lo adoraba, lo amaba con locura, incluso en esos momentos tan trascendentales era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa del alma.

- Dale, solo unos diítas... Si todos piensan estas de campamentos yo le digo a mi familia k me voy de viaje de negocios y listo.

Nos vamos los dos de vacaciones a algún hotel con piscina para estar así los dos muy pegaditos... si? - mientras decía esto al abrazaba fuertemente. Deseaba que le dijera k si, deseaba sobremanera poder disfrutar de ella, olvidarse do todo lo demás y estar solo con ella. Y amarla, y quererla y divertirla, y hacerla suya.

Solo quería estar con ella.

- Esta bien. - El le ofrecía el paraíso, y como negarse. Olvidarse, retrasar las complicaciones un tiempo, y estar con el, seria lo mejor que podía pasarle. Y aunque sabia que los problemas no desaparecían por alejarse de la realidad, tampoco avía nada de malo por retrasarlos un tanto.

Ella le amaba y eso era lo mas importante, estar con el, disfrutar de su compañía. Que la besase, que la hiciese reír, que la acariciase que la hiciese sentir suya y se nadie mas;

Era lo que mas deseaba.

Trunks no espero oír nada mas, la beso y se alejo volando de allí y cargándola en brazos.

Tras un tiempo volando llegaron al edificio buscado por el y se colaron por la ventana y llegaron a lo que parecía una amplia habitación.

Una vez allí Trunks saco una cápsula y ambos se vertieron (no digo la ropa x k es la ropa normal de Trunks y para pam la de las xicas de la empresa con uniforme marrón. Si kren verlo capi 2 de gt. No es k me guste esa ropa pero la suya la desgarraron y mejor eso k ir desnudos. Ya conseguirán luego mejor ropa).

- Donde estamos Trunks?

- En el paraíso. - Dicho esto la tumbo sobre al cama y empezó a besarla.

Pam correspondió a esos besos, sin embargo deduciendo que aquello iba pata largo, decidió darle el freno un momento:

- Dale Trunks, estate quieto un momento y dime donde estamos.

Estas últimas palabras salieron de su boca entre risas, ya que Trunks se estaba divirtiendo mucho lamiéndole el cuello y haciéndole cosquillas en el estomago.

- Que sosa! Esta bien te digo. - Dicho esto la soltó y se acomodo sentado en la cama junto a ella.

- Te traje a una ciudad k hay en España, se llama Benidorm, y vine aquí a este hotel otras veces y se esta muy bien. Además tenemos jacuzzi privado, y piscina privada, y podemos ir a la playa por las noches ha hacer travesuras...

Además así no tenemos que hacer al cama nosotros y es una suerte porque la vamos a dejar muy revuelta...

Dicho estoy volvió a tumbar a pam sobre la cama y colocándose encima suyo comenzó a besar su cara, su cuelo, su pecho. Sin embargo Pam, aunque estaba disfrutando de lo lindo esos lindos besos, le apeteció hacerle rabiar un poco más.

- Vaya!! Parece que conoces muy bien lo usos de este hotel - escurrió su cabeza entre los brazos de el para mirarle a los ojos, y con cara seria continuo - eso quiere decir que ya has estado aquí con otra chicas? Por eso es que lo conoces tan bien?

- Que? No, no es nada de eso...lo que ocurre es... un viaje de negocios y... eso... - Le habían salido colores y estaba claramente nervioso, sin embargo...

- Jajaja, era una broma - satisfecha por haber logrado turbarle esta vez fue Pam quien se inclino para besarle. Este gesto tranquilizo un poco a Trunks, quien le devolvió el beso.

Poco a poco su ropa fue desapareciendo hasta quedar desnudos de nuevo.

- No me importa no ser la primera, solo quiero ser la ultima.

Pam susurro esta palabra al oído de Trunks justo cuando este empezaba la penetración.

- Te amo - fue la única respuesta.

Después ambos se entregaron por completo a la pasión, y posteriormente, su unión espiritual se consumo en un profundo sueño que duro hasta el medio dia.

ALGUNAS HORAS MAS TARDE...

Hacia tiempo que ya habían despertado, y Trunks había ido a hablar con el director del hotel para arreglar los asuntos de pago y reserva de la habitación, mientras tanto Pam había ido a la tienda del hotel para conseguir algo de ropa decente...

Ambos se reunieron, una vez acabados esos asuntos en la entrada del comedor buffet, dispuesto a saciar su apetito sayans.

Pam se tría puesto un conjunto playero, formado por uno short jeans muy cortitos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes (para ver el conjunto en google, imágenes Caught by Police in sexy **short jeans** alli sale ua chinita lo agrandan y ven la ropa k lleva. Se k es algo sencillo, pero bastante cómodo para pasear por la playa y eso. Ya la pondremos mas guapa en otra ocasión)

Trunks simplemente llevaba puesto un bañador masculino negro con rayas blancas y grises a los lados, que llega hasta por encima de la rodilla y el torso desnudo. (Para ver el conjunto el google, imágenes **banador**-boxer-hombre alli lo ven)

Ambos entraron de la mano y fueron hasta la barra, donde enseguida la vaciaron.. jajaja es broma xD Pero si comieron mucho.

Luego de comer, se fueron a dar un baño en la piscina del hotel (ya se k se olvidaron de hacer la digestión, pero si sobrevivieron a Freezer, célula y demás, bien soportaran un poco de agua, creo yo vamos.. uUU)

Allí estuvieron nadando, jugando al pilla pilla, al corre k te cojo... Trunks sorprendió a Pam con un beso una vez esta salía de debajo del agua, provocándole de ese modo una sobredosis de tos...

Se divertían como niños, disfrutaban plenamente de su amor...

Por cierto, el bikini de pam consistía en un dos partes. La de arriba es azul oscura y atada con un nudo en el medio, y la de abajo consta de un pantaloncito muy, muy cortito del mismo color, pero una raya blanca en la parte superior y dos rayas blancas mas, una en cada acabe se pierna, si kieren verlo en google, imágenes, Yo pertenezco a esa selecta elite de ... se k solo sale la parte de arriba y un pokito ed abajo , pero me gusto muxo asi k imagínense el resto como e exo yo).

Salieron del agua horas mas tarde, y se dirigieron a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y salir a algún bar a cenar.

Trunks se coloco unos jeans largos y ajustados, de color negro, con una camiseta de tirante también negra con un dibujo claro en el medio, y una chaqueta veis de manga corta similar a la de gt (para verlo introduzcan en google, imágenes, Cuando te pones un jean DIESEL no ..., ahí lo verán se la recomiendo xk esta muy bien, pero ignoren a la tía k sale en la foto.)

Pam llevaba unos jeans con algo de campana y una camiseta negra sin mangas, acompañada de un collar de piedras verdea oscuras, acompañado de unas chanclas playeras, sencillo pero elegante (para verlo en google imágenes, Conjunto: De noche rojo y negro! Se lo recomiendo esta muy bien, pero olvídense de los complementos k lleva xk los anulo. )

Llegaron a una discoteca y estuvieron bailando un rato muy pegaditos, luego hartos del ruido, se decidieron a dar un paseo por la playa.

Ambos iban cogidos de la mano, andando descalzos por la playa y admirando la luna en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos quería decir nada, era un momento mágico especial, tras un intenso y maravilloso día.

Sus corazones rebosaban alegría, felicidad, amor.. y nada podía romper el encanto mágico de l anoche. Un anoche que les daría fuerza para aguantar problemas futuros, para luchar por su amor, para saber que es posible ser feliz y luchar por ello.

Alzaron el vuelo, todavía agarrados de la mano.

Surcaron los cielos a baja altura, rozando con la mano que les quedaba libre las aguas del mar, y siendo perseguidos de ese modo por finas gotitas, semejantes a cristales resplandeciente que cerraban su paso a donde quieran que fueran.

Sus mentes sincronizadas se detuvieron estáticas en medio del cielo, con los rugidos del mar como único testigo de su presencia.

Sus rostros se acercaron de nuevo, ambas partes lo deseaban y así sucedería.

Llegaron a un islote desierto, y allí tumbados en la arena dieron nueva muestra de su amor.

CONTINUARA...

Espero k les haya gustado el capi, como veran no es muy profundo, les di unas minis vacaciones para k se preparan para afrontar lo k viene.

Bueno pues porfa dejen sus comentarios si? K me animan muxo a escribir, besos BY


	13. Chapter 13 nuestro secreto

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...

Tras siete días en el paraíso, fue el momento de regresar a la vida. Sin embargo, pese a los obstáculos que de seguro tendrían, ambos estaban decididos a luchar por su futuro juntos, por su amor, por su felicidad.

Dos figuras surcaban el cielo a extrema velocidad. Sus rostros, aun sonrientes, denotaban una sombra de preocupación y de incertidumbre, pero sus manos entrelazadas eran signo de seguridad y decisión.

Tras un tiempo volando, ambas figuras se detuvieron estáticas en el cielo.

Sus ojos chocaron y durante un tiempo solo reino el silencio, sin embargo el momento de las separación no tardaría en llegar.

- Tienes que irte - Trunks dijo esas palabras con las esperanza de que ella las negara, o mas bien para convencerse a si mismo de que así era.

- Tu también - Esta vez fue Pam quien respondió. No le fue tan difícil como a su acompañante, sabia que así era y lo aceptaba.

Pese a todo, ambos tenían la sensación de que el sueño que habían vivido esos últimos días se desvanecería sin dejar rastro una vez entraran de nuevo en el mundo real.

- Es una tontería pensar así; será difícil pero lo conseguiremos - Pam dijo esto para tranquilizarse a sí misma, y también para tranquilizarse a él, habiendo comprendido sus dudas.

- Lo se. Estaremos juntos pase lo que pase verdad? - no era una preguntaba, era una petición, un ruego hacia ella.

- Estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase - se lo comunico a él, se lo juro a si misma.

Trunks la atrajo hacia si mismo y ella se dejo llevar. Ambos se fundieron en un besos desesperado en el que se demostraron su amor.

- Es hora de irme, tengo que regresar a casa. - No quería retrasarlo mas, sin embargo los ojos de Trunks clavados en ella le obligaron añadir - Nos vemos mañana?

- Claro - Se estaba comportando como un niño. Debía aceptarlo, no era para tanto. - Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

Volvieron a besarse, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se despidieron.

EN EL MONTE PAOZ...

- Pam!! Cariño ya has llegado a casa! - Videl abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con Pam, a quien recibió con una profunda sonrisa.

- Mama! Te he echado de menos.

- Yo también cielo. Vaya te veo bien, se nota que has sacado provecho de la excursión.

- Si, ni te imaginas cuanto... Bueno y papa donde esta?

- Sigue en el trabajo, me ha llamado diciendo que tardara en venir porque esta estudiando una nueva tesis o algo por el estilo...

- Ya me imagino, siempre estudiando. Lo que me recuerda que mañana vuelvo a las clases de la universidad... vaya! Menuda mierda.

- Jajaja, se nota que no te pareces a tu padre.

- Supongo que no, jajaja. No encuentro diversión en perderme en montañas de libros, prefiero entrenar... Por cierto, porque dejaste de luchar tú?

Antes te gustaba, incluso participaste en torneos de artes marciales y una vez Bulma me contó que en el instituto te gustaba mantener el orden en la ciudad, incluso te convertiste en la Gran Sayabaman Girl.

- Si, tienes razón. Antes de conocer a tu padre y los secretos sayans, me gustaba mantener el orden en la ciudad. Luego apareció el gran sayabaman, y al mismo tiempo tu padre al instituto.

Yo siempre sospeche de tu padre, y al final tuvo que admitirlo. Entonces le pedí que me enseñara a volar, y poco a poco fue desvelando sus secretos. Cierto es que al principio creía que se trataba de una broma, pero poco a poco fui enamorándome de él.

- Y nunca te has arrepentido de esa decisión, de casarte con el?

- No, como iba a hacerlo gracias a eso te tuve a ti.

- Lo se, pero no me refiero a eso.

Cuando decidiste que le querías a el, y solo a él para compartir el resto de tu vida. Todos los años que has pasado a su lado, alguna te has arrepentido de ello.

- Eso es complicado Pam.

Desde el instituto, siempre estuve con él. A veces tuve la sensación de haberme perdido lago, la locura de o saber lo que pasara mañana, de hacer lo que quieras y con quien quieras sin rendir cuentas a nadie. Es decir durante un tiempo tuve la sensación de haberme anoviado demasiado chiquita.

Sin embargo eso nunca tuvo mucha importancia, era tan emocionante. Siempre volábamos y recatamos a la gente.

Era una vida nueva para mi y sumamente emocionante.

- Pero papá ya no es así, no le gusta luchar, ni divertirse, solo estudiar.

- Bueno, con el tiempo cambio. Se volvió mas serio, dejo las luchas, el entrenamiento y se dedico a su carrera por completo.

- Y tu...??

- Yo quiero mucho a tu padre, y no me importa como sea...

Lo cierto es.. que a veces si lamente ese cambio producido en él. Y se que el también lo sabe, y estoy segura que tuvo un motivo, sin embargo nunca logre que me lo contase.

Pam percibió la tristeza en los ojos de su madre y lamentó sinceramente haber sido la culpable de esa tristeza.

Lo cierto es que muchas veces se había preguntado como su madre tan llena de vida y energía podía aguantar por tantos años la seriedad de su padre.

No es que ella no lo quisiera, era simplemente que una parte de él siempre se había mantenido oculta a ella, y por lo visto también a su madre.

- Bueno Pam, y a que vienen tantas preguntas, parece que el campamento te dio bien fuerte, o es otra cosa?

- No, no es nada. Solo me gusta comprender las cosas, escuchar historias... El abuelo siempre me contaba muchas, pero nosotros nunca me habláis del pasado.

- Tienes razón. Solo que a veces mirar el pasado puede hacer daño...

Por primera vez, Pam se dio cuenta que también era posible que su madre sufriera en silencio la desconfianza de su padre. Que hubiera lamentado no haber conocido a su padre lo suficiente antes de casarse con él. Sin embargo estaba segura que aun sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, abría actuado de la misma manera, porque amaba a su padre y nada el hubiera impedido estar con el.

- Supongo que si, lo mejor es disfrutar el presente... De todas maneras creo que es hora de que me vaya a la cama, si no quiero dormirme en clase.

- Si ser alo mejor. No estaría bien que comenzaras las clases dormida...

Que descanses cariño.

- Tú también mama, hasta mañana.

Eran las 7:30 cuando un ruido atronador perforo los oídos y la cabeza de Pam.

Sin embargo, el ruido ceso rápidamente debido al puñetazo que esta propino al despertador...

La cabeza el dolía y se encontraba muy soñolienta, y solo con gran esfuerzo logró levantarse de la cama y prepararse para ir a la universidad.

Se vistió con unos jeans grises y una camiseta de tirantes granates, completo con unas botas deportivas negras con partes granates, una coleta alta y unos pendientes de bola granates (Para ver el conjunto en google imágenes los skinny **jeans**, estan de moda, **... lo salen tres chicas y es la de las izquierda, lo unico que hay que añadirle las botas por encima de los jenas**).

Pronto llego a la universidad y entro en el salón de clases.

El profesor entro en el aula y comenzó la clase. Pam se perdió entre sus pensamientos quedo en una especie de letargo.

- Señorita Son! Señorita Son DESPIERTE!!!!!!

Pam salió de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse con la cara de un enfurecido profesor a centímetros de la suya.

- ProOOffEeeSoOoR...

- Vaya, por fin despertó! Que se supone que estaba haciendo? Dormirse en mi clase... Bonita manera de empezar las clases...

- No, de veras disculpe.. es que ayer tuve una noche muy ajetreada y ...

- Ya, no me interesa su vida señorita. Solo procure mantenerse despierta en mis clases, por lo menos si le interesa aprobar.

- Si señor, disculpe, no volverá a pasar.

- Bien, eso espero sino me veré obligado a tomar medidas.. Y ahora, si ya he captado su atención, le interesara saber que la buscan.

- Me.., me buscan? Quién?

- Su hermano.

- Mi.., mi hermano..???!!!

- Si, así es. La busca su hermano, y le agradecería que se retira ya y me dejara continuar con mi clase. De seguro hay alumnos que la encuentran lo suficientemente interesante para permanecer despiertos!

Pam se apresuro a retirarse del salón antes de que el profesor la acabara matando. Estaba segura que le había cogido la suficiente manía para catearle la asignatura durante todo el año.

Se quito estos pensamientos de la cabeza y empezó a peguntarse quien demonios había ido a buscarla diciendo que era su hermano. Hermano? Ella no tenia hermanos, era del todo absurdo, seguro que ese estúpido profesor no tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

Andaba perdida de ese modo por los pasillos cuando, de repente, sintió como unas manos le tapaban los ojos y una dulce boca se acercaba a la suya en un beso ya conocido.

- No saludas a tu hermanito?!!!

- Vaya! No sabia que tenías ese tipo de confianzas con tu hermana!!!

Jajajaja, eres mas pervertido de lo que creía.

- No lo dudes - dicho esto la volvió a besar, un beso mas intenso, demasiado intenso para algunos...

- Ejem, ejem, señores por favor, guarden la compostura, además, no se supone que deberían estar en clase?!!

- Si, tiene razón disculpe, ahora vamos.

- Bien, pues que nos los vuelva a ver, para eso están los recreos y sus casas!!!

Que gruñones son estos profesores, y que amable tu con ellos, jajaja, nunca te había visto a si de educada con nadie...

Esto le costo un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de su acompañante...

- Yo soy la que tiene que aprobar este curso.

- Vale, vale. Yo solo viene a buscarte porque necesitaba verte, además seguro que tu también me echabas de menos a que si?

- Ya sabes que si, tonto!!!

Ambos volvieron a besarse y luego se apresuraron a abandonar el campus.

- Ha donde vamos?

- Bueno podríamos ir a dar una vuelta a algún parque..., o a u hotel que yo conozco donde estaríamos los dos solitos, que dices???

- Vamos al parque.

Trunks puso una cara de decepción, que contrastaba contra la sonrisa picara de Pam, sin embargo no tuvo mas remedio que resignarse.

- Esta bien, tu eliges. - luego se acerco a su oído y le susurro - pero de esta noche no te libras me las arreglare como sea, pro no te libras..

Pam simplemente le volvió a besar, demostrando su acuerdo, y luego se encaminaron hacia el parque. Por el camino se compraron un par de helados y tras un largo paseo se detuvieron sentados en la hierba.

-Trunks, se lo has contado a alguien?

- No, no lo he contado. No supe como hacerlo, además quería hablarlo antes contigo. Y tu, se lo has dicho a alguien?

- Tampoco. Quise decírselo a mi madre, pero.., no pude, no me atreví. Tal vez ella lo entienda, pero dudo que mi padre lo haga.

- Si quieres puedo ir yo contigo y lo aclaramos juntos...

- No lo se. Tal vez sea mejor mantenerlo en secreto, por el momento. Hasta saber como actuar.

- Yo también lo había pensado, pero no quería decirlo, seria injusto para ti.

- Eso no importa, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, al menos por el momento...

- No me importa lo que hagamos, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y que haría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado.

- Lo se, y yo también te amo y pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos.

Tras esta conversación la tarde transcurrió rápidamente, sin que ambos se dieran cuanta del recorrer del tiempo. Pero la llegada del anochecer les recordó que debían regresar a sus casas.

Ambos se despidieron y regresaron a sus casas.

TIEMPO MÁS TARDE...

Pam se encontraba colocándose en pijama, ya en su cuarto, cuando de repente la puerta de su armario se abrió dejando ver una figura allí escondida hasta hacia momentos.

- Trunks!!! Que haces aquí? Me asustaste..

- Ya van dos en un solo día, te asustas con facilidad para ser la nieta del campeón mundial mister Satán, jajaja.

Esta vez recibió un sonoro golpe en las costillas.

- Se nota que no te gustan las bromas, que aburrida...

De todas formas no deberías sorprenderte, te hice una promesa recuerdas, esta noche no te escapas y yo siempre hablo muy enserio.

- Estas loco, si mis padres se enteran te degollan vivo y no es una forma de hablar...

- Vamos, seguro no se enteran, deben estar durmiendo, además tu habitación esta muy alejada de la suya, justamente por eso. Porque no quieren que escuches su intimidad, y si tu no oyes ellos tampoco.

- De todos modos es una locura..

Sin embargo ya se había dejado convencer, y mientras protestaba se dejaba guiar hacia su cama, aceptado todos los besos de su compañero y devolviéndole la mayor parte...

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero k les haya gustado este capi y a partir del siguiente la historia se volverás muxo mas problematica por decirlo asi...

bueno dejes sus reviews k sino no me animo a copntinuar BY


	14. Chapter 14 secreto desvelado

Bueno aquí les dejo dos capis y perdonen la tardanza pero es k con el nuevo work no tengo tiempo de nada.

O cierto es k ya los traía escritos pero no tenia tiempo de publicarlos.

Igual aquí se los dejo y espero k los disfruten, BY

Aerelis, tan fiel como siempre, agradezco muchísimas todos los comentarios k me colocas tras cada capitulo, no sabes lo muxo k te lo agradezco además me animan un montón a escribir a pesar de la cantidad de estudios y de trabajo.

Tienes razón estos capis kedaron muy rosas pero es k me gusta alternar, colocando distintos tipos de capítulos, tras unos algo dramáticos coloco románticos y así.

Yo también prefiero el drama y se te sirve de algo ahora vendrán unos cuantas k contendrán bastante, sobre todo en el próximo capitulo k ya lo he colgado.

Nada mas solo espero k sigas leyendo, me despido, muxos saludos y asta pronto, BY

Sakuyah, me alegro de k te agradaran estos capítulos y k encontraras en ellos el romanticismo k esperabas, como ya le dije a Aerelis me gusta alterar un poco de cada para crear distintas reacciones tanto en los personajes como en los lectores.

Ahora creo k vendrá algo de drama pero te aseguro un final de cuento de hadas k espero k te agrade.

Muxas gracias por tu comentario k me anima a seguir publicando pese al estrés k llevo encima y me despido de ti con un beso, hasta pronto, BY

Javiitha me alegro muxo de k decidieras leer mi fic y de k te gustara tanto.

Me hace muy feliz saber k lo k escribo también le gusta a otras personas, sobre todo si estas pierden su tiempo enviándome sus ánimos, lo cual agradezco muxisimo.

Me alegro de poder contar contigo y espero no decepcionarte con el resto de la historia k espero sigas leyendo.

Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, por lo menos los findes k estoy mas libre.

Ya te dejo no sin antes volver a agradecerte por el comentario, muxos besos, te cuidas BY

SECRETO DESVELADO 

TRES MESES DESPUÉS...

Una inquieta figura se revolvía entre sus sabanas, y solo si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente podría distinguir en su rostro restos de lagrimas dolorosas, las cuales habían sido derramadas pocos minutos antes.

La joven, no lograba dormir. Tras horas allí tumbada en la oscuridad no lograba que su mente se alejara de la pelea que había mantenido con su novio aquella tarde.

Había sido su primera discusión y el motivo había sido una tontería como cualquier otra, una tontería que en otras circunstancias solo le habría provocado una pequeña irritación y muchas risas.

Pero esta vez no había sido así.

Le había gritado que era un estúpido, que dejara de hacer tonterías y que ojala nunca lo volviese a ver más.

Nunca había echo una tontería semejante, como había sido capaz de tratar así a la única persona a la que había amado.

Y sus ojos, esos maravillosos ojos que tanto amaba, el dolor que pudo ver en ellos, la confusión.., y mas tarde incluso furia.

Lagrimas, las lagrimas resbalaban por su cara sin ellas poder contenerlas.

Se dio cuenta que no lograría dormir aquella noche, así que decidió salir a entrenar para lograr aclarar sus pensamientos, para descubrir el motivo de esa estúpida reacción, para aplacar el dolor que le torturaba el alma.

Golpes, patadas y un gran numero de explosiones de poder resinaban en la sala del tiempo, la culpable de todos ellos, una joven que intentaba descargar en golpe toda su confusión, toda su culpabilidad.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Pam salió de la sala especial a tiempo para el amanecer, y una vez la luz concluyo de iluminar el resto de la tierra, se apresuro a volar hacia la cápsula corporación.

Llegó a la habitación de Trunks y entro por la ventana.

Para su sorpresa encontró a Trunks despierto delante del televisor.

Este tardo en darse cuenta de su presencia, ya que Pam mantenía el KI muy bajo para no dar cuenta de su presencia a los demás habitantes de la casa.

- Que haces aquí, pensé que no querías verme más.

Su voz sonaba seca y algo bronca, probablemente porque llevaba toda la noche despierto. Pam lo miro a los ojos, pero todas sus explicaciones, las excusas, el ruego que tenia pensado, todo se borro de su mente.

Las lagrimas, que luchaba por contener, no le dejaban respirar con normalidad, y agua cristalina ya resbalaba por sus ojos.

Trunks lo noto, y su corazón se encogió de dolor.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente mientras recogía sus lagrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

- Shuss, no llores..., tranquila..., ya paso.

- Lo siento, fui una estúpida.., no se porque actué así, porque dije aquello...

Perdóname, por favor, yo.. te amo, eres el amor de vida.., perdóname.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo , no solo fue culpa tuya. Tenías, teníamos demasiada tensión desde hacía semanas, es normal que estallaras.

- Lo se pero no debí pagarlo con tigo.

- Tal vez si. Desde hace tiempo noto como sufres por culpa de ocultar nuestra relación, por tener que mentir constantemente a las gente que quieres, a tu madre, a mi hermana...

Siempre supe que tendríamos que revelarlo, y hace tiempo me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

Sin embargo calle y no te dije nada, espere a que fueras tu la que hablaras, porque tuve miedo de enfrentar a tu padre, a nuestras familias, y quise retrasar el momento de actuar lo máximo posible.

Fui un cobarde, es justo que te enfadaras conmigo.

- No es cierto. No fue justo por mi parte. Y no tenemos que contar a nadie lo nuestro, no hay motivo para hacerlo.

Es solo que tanta tensión me hizo estallar, pero ya estoy bien, y no me importa.

- No; ahora estas bien, pero si seguimos actuando en secreto volverás a llenarte de tensiones y ml estar y no quiero permitirlo.

Se que puede ser difícil, y que Gohan me lo va a hacer pasar mal, pero preferiría recibir mil palizas antes de causarte a ti algún dolor.

- Estas seguro? Ya te he dicho que no es necesario.

- Por supuesto que si. Organizare una reunión con nuestras familias y aprovecharemos para contarlo todo. Te parece?

- Gracias...

Pam se abrazo a Trunks de nuevo, y ambos se recostaron en su cama y se durmieron.

- TRUNKS!!! DESPIERTA!!!! TRUUUUNKSSS!!!!!!!!

Una jovencita con humor nefasto, aporreaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermano harta de que este no le respondiera.

Sin embargo, en uno de esos golpes, y por causa de su fuerza sayans, herencia de su padre (al igual k el carácter xD) rompió la cerradura de la puerta y entro en le cuarto de su hermano.

En ese momento, la imagen de Trunks y su mejor amiga abrazados y en la misma cama, le paralizo el celebro (punto importante a tener en cuenta es que ambos están vestidos porque la noche anterior estaban muy cansados y se durmieron rápidamente).

Estática y plantada en el mismo sitio durante minutos, solo despertó de su sock cuando escucho los gritos de su madre desde la cocina:

- Bra quieres hacer el favor de bajar a desayunar, llegaras tarde al instituto.

- No te preocupes mama, iré volando...

Estos gritos lograron despertar a los "bellos durmientes" quienes en un principio desorientados, no tardaron en darse cuenta de la situación.

- BRA!! niña estúpida!!! Que no sabes llamar..?!!!

- No seas estúpido!! Llevo llamando HORAS!!!

Además eres tu el que me debe explicaciones!!! Que se supone que haces con...

Trunks se había incorporado de un salto y se apresuro a tapar la boca de su hermanas con su mano.

- Sssss!!! Quieres hacer el favor de bajar la voz!

- Suéltame bruto - bra se libro del agarre de su hermano, pero bajo su volumen de voz perceptiblemente - Suéltame si no quieres que le diga a papa y mama lo que ocurre...

- No; no debes decir nada, sino no lo haces por mi hazlo por tu amiga, no querrás meterla en un lío...

- Eh??? Que tiene Pam con toso esto?

- Acaso eres idiota! Ella esta aquí conmigo, si se lo cuentas a alguien ambos nos meteremos en un lío..

- Esta bien, no diré nada, pero tenéis que contármelo todo!

- Hermana cotilla, a ti que te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida.

- Hum! Si no me lo cuentas se lo diré a papá..

- Estúpida!!!

- Imbecil!!!

- Mocosa!!!

- Gilipollas!!!

En ese momento Trunks le iba a soltar un gantazo a su hermana, pero Pam intervino por primera vez desde la llegada de Bra.

- Trunks, espera. Tiene derecho a saberlo, después de todo se lo vamos a contar a todos en unos días. Además es tu hermana y mi mejor amiga.

- Hum! Supongo que si. Pero yo no guanto a esta mocosa insolente.

- Bueno entonces se lo contare yo, y tu mientras vas a trabajar...

- Esta bien, mientras avisare a mis padres y a los tuyos de que quiero invitarlos a una fiesta dentro de dos días te parece?

- Claro! Cuídate...

Dicho esto Trunks le dio un dulce beso a Pam, y se dirigió hacia la salida dejando a su hermana uUU.

- Y mas te vale pagarme la puerta niña!!! - fue el ultimo grito que se escucho de él.

- Vaya!!! Así k era eso! Jamás imagine que tu y mi hermano... Pero bueno me alegro por ti..., aunque ese idiota no te merece... de todos modos debiste contármelo...

Pam le había explicado lo ocurrido los últimos meses entre Trunks y ella, y aunque Bra tardo en creerlo, no le costo mucho aceparlo.

- Pues que bien, además de mejores amigas vamos a ser cuñadas...

- No digas eso, que cuñadas suena muy mal y me hace creer vieja!

- Bueno algo mayorcita si eres... - bra dijo esto para fastidiar a su amiga por haberle mentido, pero al recordar lo fuerte que se había vuelto, decidido que era mejor no provocarla - jajaja, tranquila, tranquila era una broma..

Tras pasar un divertido día junto con su amiga (ambas hicieron novillos k morrudas.. yo también kierooo!!! xD) Pam había llegado a su casa y después de cenar junto a su madre, ya que su padre estaba trabajando, se retiro a su cuarto.

Aunque no quería reconocerlo esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Trunks, sin embargo pasaban las horas y este no llegaba.

- Trunks, donde estas? Me dijiste que hoy vendrías, además con lo ganas que tenía de estar contigo...

- A si que hablando sola?!! Ignoraba que estuvieras tan loca!!

- Trunks!! - la alegría de verle aparecer se desvaneció al darse cuenta de algo - no estarías espiando, verdad?

- No, que va... Solo lo suficiente para darme cuenta que solo eres capaz de pensar en mi. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada nuevo que las mujeres me encuentren adorable...

- Eres un niño arrogante! Tu hermana no esta tan equivocada sobre ti.

Trunks la abrazo por la parte de atrás y le susurro al oído:

- Dudo mucho que un niño arrogante supiera hacerte tan feliz - y diciendo esto le rozaba instintivamente los pezones hasta agarrarla por la cintura - ni que supiera satisfacer tus deseos... y hacerte temblar como yo lo hago...

Ahora su mano agarraba fuertemente su pecho, jugando con el, mientras su lengua jugueteaba con el cuello de ella.

Pam disfrutaba de esas caricias mientras el desabrochaba el pantalones y se divertía con su entrepierna provocándole gran placer.

- Ya he llamado a tus padres, asistirán junto a mi familia a la reunión...

- Sssssh!

Trunks le saco la camisa a la chica por la parte de atrás, mientras esta hacia otro tanto semejante.

Ambos giraron y se miraron a la cara; la pasión ardía entre ellos.

Un beso surgió entre ellos, profundo, melodioso. Se abrazaron fuertemente, apretando sus pechos, duros por el contacto.

El le saco los pantalones a ella, y entrelazando sus piernas y su brazos, terminaron tumbados sobre la cama.

Era un día distinto, ardiente, tal vez debido a la reconciliación, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a llegar a su punto máximo.

Ambos ascendieron al nivel supersayas y la energía ante ellos aumento. El placer los desbocaba y el clímax los perseguía de cerca.

El éxtasis llego pleno y satisfactoriamente, dejándolos a los dos exhaustos y completos.

- Estuvo bien..

- Bien? Estuvo increíble...

- Cierto... Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

Ambos volvieron a besarse esta vez mas calmados, demostrándose su amor, su ternura...

De repente, la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban se abrió, asomando la cabeza de un, primero confuso y después furioso Gohan...

CONTINUARA...

Hata aquí llego el capi, solo espero k les haya gustado y les prometo una interesante discusión entre padre hija próximamente.

Si quieren saber como se desarrolla sigan leyendo, y agradeceré muxo sus comentarios k me animan a publicar.

Gracia de antemano y hasta el próximo capi, BY


	15. Chapter 15 explicaciones

Holita y besos a todos mis lectores!!!!!

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, espero k les guste...

Explicaciones 

MOMENTOS ANTES...

Gohan abría la puerta de su casa y se dirigió a la cocina. En ella solo reinaba el silencio. Abrió la nevera y encontró el plato de cena k Videl le había preparado, lo introdujo en el microondas y espero a que terminara de calentarse.

Su mujer probablemente debía estar dormida ya, se le había vuelto a complicar el trabajo, y no había podido llegar antes...

No obstante cuando completase su tesis, podría dedicar más tiempo a su esposa... e incluso a su hija.

Envuelto en esos pensamientos se preparo para tomarse la cena, sin embargo, justo cuando se preparaba para tomar su cena, la elevación del nivel del Ki de su hija, y la aparición de otra poderosa energía, le detuvo en su propósito, obligándolo a subir a fijarse en lo que ocurría.

Se dirigió a la escalera y subió por ella, se detuvo en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Pan, los Ki elevados había desaparecido tan rápidamente como habían surgido, abrió la puerta despacio, para cerciorarse de que todo andaba bien.

Su celebro se paralizo al contemplar la imagen de su hija abrazada a Trunks, sin embargo inmediatamente después el impacto dio lugar a la furia, a una inmensa furia.

- PAM!!!! - el nombre de su hija fue escupido de su garganta al mimo tiempo que se transformaba en súper sayans.

- Papa?? - el grito de su padre había conseguido despertarla, sin embargo seguía confundida, aletargada y su voz se oyó como un pequeño susurro.

Trunks escucho el grito de Gohan, el susurro de Pam, y no tardo mucho en percatarse de lo que ocurría...

- Gohan!!!!!

Pero Gohan no le presto atención, no apartaba los hijos de su hija, todavía desnuda y acostada cerca de ese sujeto... Ese sujeto.., sujeto era... Trunks!!!

Era Trunks el k se encontraba allí, desnudo al lado de su hija, era él, el causante de esos gritos de placer provenientes de su ella momentos antes, el que había elevado de su nivel de poder, al mismo tiempo que su hija para causarse mas placer.

Estos pensamientos torturaban la cabeza de Gohan, inundándolo de furia, rencor, locura salvaje.

Mientras esto ocurría, Pam entraba en conciencia de la situación en la que se encontraba, y el miedo y la confusión hicieron mella en ella.

No entendía como había llegado a ocurrir aquello, como habían llegado a perder el control de ese modo elevando sus KI sin conciencia.

No entendía porque todo aquello había tenido que ocurrir precisamente ahora, ahora que estaban a punto de revelar su relación, ahora que todo era tan perfecto.

Las lagrimas luchaban por aparecer en su rostro mientras ella hacia todo lo posible por contenerlas.

Trunks se encontraba perdido, había sido un estúpido al perder el control de esa forma, al olvidar que debía mantener oculto su KI. Por su culpa todo había salido mal, Pam estaba en problema y el no tenía derecho a mirar a Gohan a la cara, no después de aquello, de que lo hubiera sorprendido en aquella situación.

Sin embargo estaba segura de una cosa, el amaba a Pam y defendería su amor pasara lo que pasara.

Tras asegurar esto Trunks agarro la mano de Pam para transmitirle su fuerza y confianza.

Pam sintió este gesto y lo agradeció enormemente. La mano Trunks apretando la suya, le dio energía suficiente para afrontar a su padre

Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar oculto entre las sabanas, Gohan también vió ese gesto, y diferencia de los otros dos personajes, lo enfureció notablemente.

Su estado sayans ascendió al nivel dos, y parecía a punto de estallar, cuando la afortunada aparición de Videl, freno su impulso...

- Gohan!! Que diablos ocurre?

-Dios mío, Trunks Pam?!!!

Videl se percato de lo que ocurría, pero pese a la sorpresa inicial, no tardo en comprender lo sucedido. Hacia tiempo que notaba una conducta extraña en su hija, y sospechaba que se tratara de un chico.

Lo que realmente le había sorprendido es k el chico en cuestión fuera Trunks, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente no era tan extraño.

Su hija y Trunks habían iniciado una extraña relación desde que ella había vuelto de EE.UU y aunque ella insistía en que solo eran amigos, no resultaba tan extraño que fueran más que eso.

Pensándolo bien era de lo mas natural, y aunque sabia de lo libertina que había sido la vida de Trunks los últimos años, confiaba en que si realmente estaba saliendo con su hija, fuera algo serio, de otro modo, estaba segura, no se habría arriesgado su reputación, incluso su integridad física, saliendo con la hija de Gohan, de quien otrora fue su amigo, de quien ahora pudiese ser su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo reprobaba la manera en la que ambos habían actuado. Comprendía su decisión de mantener la relación en secreto, no obstante, de acuerdo a esa decisión nunca debieron dejarse encontrar en esa situación.

Ella era capaz de entender, que como jóvenes maduros y crecidos, ambos tuvieran necesidades, y deseos, y si realmente estaban seguros de su relación no había nada malo en que los llevaran a cabo, en que disfrutaran e su amor..

Ella lo entendía, y lo aceptaba, pero Gohan.. Gohan jamás llegaría a entenderlo.

Ni siquiera comprendía que su hija ya no era un niña inocente, que era toda una mujer, madura, con sus defectos y sus virtudes, con sus necesidades, y con sus propias ideas.

Él nunca llegaría a entender eso, y su hija lo sabía, estaba segura. Pero no lo había tenido en cuenta. Y lo mismo había echo Trunks. Se habían dejado llevar por sus impulsos sin medir las consecuencias, y ahora habrían de enfrentarlas. Ella no podía sacarlos de este lío. Si habían sido lo suficiente mayores para tener sexo, también habrían de serlo para encarar los resultados.

Sin embargo, que ellos debieran hacer frente a Gohan, no daba pie a este para matarlos en un descuido. Eso si que no era permitido.

Por su parte Pam vio como su madre entraba en su cuarto, y como no era capaz de dirigirle la mirada. Sin embargo, de reojo también pudo observar como el rostro de su madre, pasaba rápidamente de sorpresa a aceptación, incluso evidencia.

- Gohan, basta! Te comportas como un niño, acabaras por destruir la casa.

Vosotros dos, haced el favor de vestiros y de bajar cuanto antes al piso de abajo. Tenéis que explicar muchas cosas.

Gohan parecía apunto de contradecirla, sin embargo la mirada de represión que esta le dirigió, fue suficientemente convincente para que se dirigiera a la salida de la habitación y descendiera por la escalera.

Videl permaneció unos segundos más en esa habitación.

- No me interesa saber que estabais haciendo, es fácil de imaginar. Tan poco necesito explicaciones, tenéis todo el derecho de hacer lo que os plazca, y tengo la suficiente confianza en vosotros para pensar que no pondrías en peligro tantas cosas por nada mas que sexo.

Pero tu padre no piensa igual que ello. Ambos os creísteis lo suficiente mayores para esto, pero no fuisteis lo suficiente inteligentes para prever esto. Ahora no esperéis que yo os saque de este lió.

Gohan esta abajo y tenderías k enfrentarlo, y mas os vale tener una buena explicación para él, porque no se de lo que seria capaz de hacer si fuera de otro modo...

Videl les dijo esto con un voz sumamente fría, que entendiera lo que habían hecho no querías decir que lo aprobara. Sin embargo...

- Mama, lo siento... - la voz débil de pam trajo la compasión de su madre. La muchacha se sentía culpable por primera vez. Su madre tenía toda la razón. Una niña; había actuado como una niña estúpida, dejándose llevar por sus deseos, por sus dulces mas apetecibles... sin medir las consecuencias. Lo lamentaba tanto.., pero ya era tarde para eso, ahora solo le quedaba bajar abajo y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Esta bien... - Videl relajo levemente su tono de voz, e incluso dejo entrever la entrada de una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, antes de salir de la habitación.

Trunks y Pam permanecieron estáticos en silencio sobre la cama unos segundos más, después de eso se vistieron rápidamente y se dirigieron al piso inferior.

No se dijeron nada durante ese tiempo, pero sus manos entrelazadas y su mirada firme les otorgaban confianza el uno en el otro y fuerza para aguantar los sucesos venideros.

- Se tardaron mucho.. k estuvieron haciendo? - Gohan estaba furioso y dispuesto a demostrarlo. - Y bien me podrían dar una explicación, aunque lo que vi fue suficiente, habla por si mismo.

Trunks apretó fuerte la mano de Pam y le transmitió a esta con una mirada que le permitiera ser el quien arreglara las cosas. Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, era el él que siempre insistía y la convencía a ella de que olvidara los riegos, era el él que dejo a un lado la razón y se dejo llevar, él era el mayor causante de todo, él por no haberlo enfrentado antes.. pero eso se acabo, ahora daría la cara y no permitiría que nadie lastimara a Pam, permanecería a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

- Gohan, lo que ocurrió fue culpa mía. Yo convencía a Pam para que sucediera. - Pam parecía dispuesta a negar esa afirmación, pero un fuerte apretón de mano le indico que callara, que ese no era su momento. - No me interpretes mal, se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero yo amo a su hija, haría cualquier cosa por ella. Y no es un amor pasajero, desde que regreso de los EE.UU no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no he vuelto a mirar a otra, yo la amo y jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño, estaré con ella eternamente.

Pam agradeció estas palabras sumamente, es cierto que no era la primera vez que las oía, pero que las pronunciara allí, delante de su padre, un padre que, por cierto, daba miedo, le aseguraba todavía más los sentimientos del muchacho hacia ella, y también supo en ese mismo momento que ella también le amaría firmemente.

Y sonrió, allí, en ese mismo momento tan dramático, tan peligroso, tan importante, y no le importo nada, porque supo que nadie jamás evitaría que ellos estuvieran juntos hasta el fin de los días...

Gohan por el contrario, no acepto estas palabras con tanta simpleza, es más estas declaraciones de Trunks le pusieron aun mas furioso:

- Me estas diciendo que llevas con mi hija desde que ella volvió de su viajes hace ya meses!!!

Se perfectamente que en aquellos días tu tenías novia, y se que lo pasabas muy bien con ella. Ni siquiera era la primera, ni la décima... Cada semana te ibas con una, lo pasabas bien y te olvidabas de ella.

Mi hija todavía es muy niña e inocente para conocer la malicia de los hombres libertinos como tú. Seguro fue fácil para ti engañarla y aprovecharte de ella, y por si fuera poco en mi propia casa.

Te cansaste de los retos fáciles no es cierto, Trunks!!! Quisiste algo mas dificultoso, abusaste de mi confianza, y de la de mi esposa, abusaste de la niña idota que tengo por hija, quisiste pasar un buen rato, comprobar hasta donde eras capaz de llegar, y una vez la conseguiste también tuviste que disfrutarla!!!

Eres peor que tu padre, eres un sucio traidor, desleal, eres un pervertido al que no le importo pervertir a la hija de quien lo consideraba casi como un hermano menor, como un sobrino...

Pero no te saldrás con la tuya Trunks, me oyes, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a tu padre, o al mismo diablo, te haré pagar lo que le has hecho a mi hija!!!!

- Gohan espera! Por favor te lo ruego. No me importa si me crees o no, pero yo amo a Pam, es el amor de mi vida, es la única mujer a la que e considerado algo mas que un trapo de usar y tirar. Ella me a enseñado lo que es la vida, me a dado fuerzas para comprender que se puede ser feliz, me a ayudado a encontrar un sentido a mi vida. No podría vivir sin ella, lo creas o no forma parte de mi ser, y hagas lo que hagas conmigo, no opondré resistencia, porque me lo merezco, pero tampoco preemitiré que me alejes de ella.

Tengo la seguridad de que es nuestro destino, estaremos juntos pase lo que pase y no pienso permitir que nada ni nadie me aleje de ella.

Se que hice mal en no contarlo, reconozco que mi proceder no fue el correcto, pero te pido que no dudes de mis sentimientos, porque nunca, jamás, he sabido algo con la misma seguridad que siento ahora. La amo y no me cabe duda alguna.

Y haría cualquier cosa por demostrártelo.

Gohan meditaba sobre las palabras de Trunks, y aunque las ganas de matar al muchacho persistían, una sombra de duda hacía eco en su mente.

- Si tan seguro estas de tus sentimientos, por qué no me lo dijiste?

Por qué no me informaste de ellos inmediatamente? por qué tampoco los distes a conocer en tu familia? por qué lo mantuvisteis en secreto?

- Tienes razón, lo mantuve en secreto y estuvo mal, debí revelar mis intenciones para con Pam. No lo hice porque tuve miedo de afrontar las consecuencias, porque tuve pánico a enfrentarme a ti, porque tuve terror a que ella se viera presionada y no quisiera estar nunca mas conmigo, a que me abandonara superada por las presiones de una relación publica.

Sin embargo se que eso no es excusa, que mi proceder fue totalmente erróneo, y pido perdón; no tengo excusa. A mi favor solo puedo decir que me percate de ese error, demasiado tarde, pero lo hice y pensaba enmendarlo.

Recibisteis la invitación de una fiesta este sábado en la corporación cápsula, pues bien fuimos nosotros quienes organicemos esa cena, queríamos informar en ella de nuestra relación... Lástima que ya sea demasiado tarde.

Gohan absorbió la información que Trunks le había dado, e interrogo a su mujer con la mirada para comprobar si era cierto lo de la invitación. Un gesto afirmativo por parte de esta le permitió comprobar, en parte, la honestidad de Trunks.

Y a pesar de que la idea era descabellada, intentó a creer las afirmaciones de Trunks. No obstante, que el la amara solo rebaja un poco el hecho de haberlo encontrado desnudo junto a su hija en la cama. Evidentemente él había convecino a Pam de tener relaciones, la había deshonrado, y por mucho que la amara, esa acción no era justificable. Además tampoco tenía pruebas concluyentes de la sinceridad de Trunks.

La humillación y la deshonra provocados en su hija, debía ser reparados, debía encontrar la forma de castiga a Trunks por lo que había hecho, al mismo tiempo repara la ofrenda de su hija, y comprobar, con certeza que los sentimientos k Trunks decaía profesar por si hija eran verdaderos, algo más que simple excusas.

Fue entonces, al mezclar estas ideas, que se le apareció la inspiración divina, encontrando la solución a todos los problemas.

- Esta bien Trunks, por el momento has dejado clara tu postura, sin embargo es solo tu palabra, y por lo visto no es de gran calor. Yo necesito pruebas reales de que lo que dice es cierto. Y aun si lo fuera eso no repara el daño producido en mi hija, y en consecuencia, en mi como su padre.

- Se que solo te he dado mi palabra, y entiendo que desconfíes de mi, pero, su hubiera cualquier cosa que y pudiera hacer para demostrarte mi amor y responsabilidad hacia tu hija, créeme que lo haría.

- Bien, hay donde yo quería llegar, lo cierto es que, como tu bien has dicho yo necesito hechos que demuestren tu sinceridad, y que reparen a falta cometida hacia mi hija... - llegado a ese punto Videl miro a su marido con suspicacia y una pizca de miedo en sus ojos, lo concia lo suficiente para saber en que estaba pensando, y no le gustaba demasiado la idea. - Si realmente amas a mi hija, y quieres obtener mi consentimiento para seguir con ella, así como mi perdón por haberla ultrajado, deberás casarte con ella.. ¿Estas dispuesto a hacerlo Trunks, o por el contrario debo entender que toso lo que me has dicho hasta el momento eran simples mentiras y excusas baratas?

Esta propuesta, esta encrucijada, pillo por sorpresa a Trunks, cuya primera reacción fue pánico. Claro que el la amaba con toda su alma, claro que quería compartir con ella su vida.., pero de ahí a casarse... No es que el matrimonio no entraba en sus planes, de hecho nada la hará tan feliz como llegar al altar de la mano de Pam, pero esa lo veía en un futuro, tal vez no muy lejano, pero si a distancia prudente, quizás unos años..

Por otra parte esa debía ser la única manera de que Gohan no se interpusiese en su relación, y el lo último que quería era causarle a Pam más problemas, sabía que sufriría mucho con el rechazo de su padre, aunque este no fuese precisamente su ángel preferido.

Además tampoco había tanta diferencia entra casarse ahora, o hacerlo dentro de uno años, al final sería lo mismo.

Poco a poco meditaba los pros y los contras de aquella decisión, y conforme más vueltas le daba, mas se convencía de que era la mejor solución.

Sonrió, miro a Gohan y después a Pam, el resto de sus dudas se disiparon...

Hincó su rodilla en el suelo, y, mirándola fijamente, pronuncio las palabras que marcarían el resto e su vida...

- Pam, te amo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, porque sin ti no tendría vida. No me importan las circunstancias, ni las condiciones.., al margen de todas ellas,

**¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

CONTINUARA...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si, creo k lo deje en la parte interesante, pero no se confien k les tengo preparada una sorpresa... Trataré de actualizar arpidamente, asi k mandenme sus reviews para animarme, si?

Pues solo me keda agradecer a todos los lectores del fic k me han acompañado hasta aquí, nada menos que quinece capitulos, a todos ellos mil gracias.

Muxos besos y hasta la vista, BY


	16. Chapter 16 respusta

Holita a todos mis lectores!!!!

Aquí les dejo un new capi como ven no me tarde tanto como la ultima vez, ya k la ser finde no tengo k ir a estudiar ni a trabajar. De todos modos espero k os guste, BY

Javiitha em alegra muxo comprobar k sigues leyendo mi fic y k te agrada, ademas te agradezco muxisimo los comentarios k me has dejado ya k son una fuente de animo. Tenes razón yo me moriría si mi padre me pillara haciendo eso con mi novio, pero me pareció una manera de ponerles las cosas mas difíciles a estos dos...

Espero de verdad k te guste este nuevo capi asi como lo k keda del fic.

Muxos saludos y hasta la proxima, BY

XimeB no sabes como me alegro de k te haya gustado mi historia, especialmente xk adoro tu modo de escribir y k te guste mi fic es un gran halago.

Ya se k a muxas personas no les gusta esa pareja, pero yo pienso k es xk no suele estar bien tratada. A mi de siempre me gusto pero no el modo en k tienen de juntarlos. Pienso k es una pareja con gran potencial pero k hay k esforzarse un pokito mas para tratar de unirla.

Lo de los trajes se me ocurrió xk un día iba yo viendo pijamas en google y pensé k pam estaría muy linda con uno de ellos, así k los incluí en el fic,

Ya me despido k me enrolle demasiado, saludos, BY

Sakuyah me alegro muxo de k este capi si te haya gustado y pienso igual yo me habria muerto de vergüenza si mi padre me pilla haciendo eso, igual keria complicarles tantito la situación.

Como ves esta vez no me demore tanto xk al ser finde tengo mas tiempo libre, pero el próximo quizá no llegue hasta el viernes, aunque tratare de publicarlo antes.

Te agradezco muxisimo tu apoyo como lector asi como tus comentarios k me animan y alegran muxo y espero de verdad k te guste la conclusión de fic, k según creo se extenderá hasta los 19 capítulos.

Muxos besos, BY

Nethed me pone muy feliz k me dejes un comentario y aun mas k hayas decidido leer el fic y k te haya gustado.

Yo también adoro la pareja de pam y trunks, aunque pienso k antes de juntarlos son necesarios algunos años y muchos cambios en la personalidad de pam.

Siento defraudarte pero no va haber boda por el momento, aunque si habrá una al final y te aseguro k será de lo mas romántico, tienes mi palabra.

En cuanto a Gohan pronto daré explicaciones respecto a su mal humor y tratare de sanarlo de este, aunque tendrás que esperara un capitulo más.

Mil gracias de nuevos y cuidate muxo, saludos BY

Aerelis tienes razon me demore muxo, pero ya ves k este capi ha ido mas rapidito, es k durante las semana voy a estallar entre los estudios por la mañana y el trabajo por la tarde, pero no kiero dejar el trabajo xk estoy ahorrando dinero para ir a la uni k kiero y k es bastante cara, por eso no me da tiempo a ir mas rápido, igual espero k te guste este capi.

Tienes razón el capi 14 es mas bien un capi de enlace, lo importante era lo k venia al final xk preparaba para el capi 15.

Respecto a lo de matrimonio, pues estoy por completo de acuerdo contigo, a mi me guata la pareja de trunks y pam, pero la mayoría de los fic sobre ellos, k no todos, me parecen muy... bueno k no me gustan. Son demasiado simples, demasiado clásicos y casi todos acaban con un Gohan k presiona y un Trunks pidiendo matrimonio, por ello incluí esa escena es mi modo de protestar contra esa costumbre. Asi k no te preocupes, si k voy a poner boda al final y Serra muy romántica, pero antes los haré sufrir un pokito.

Mil gracias por los reviews k te los agradezco muxisimo y spero k te guste la continuación de la historia, saludos BY

RESPUESTA 

- Pam, te amo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, porque sin ti no tendría vida. No me importan las circunstancias, ni las condiciones.., al margen de todas ellas,

¿quieres casarte conmigo?

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿quieres casarte conmigo?... "

Estas palabras hacían eco en la mente de Pam, sin siquiera permitirle descodificar su significado.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Su padre, su enfado, sus gritos..., Trunks defendiéndola, haciéndose responsable de actos que nada tenían que ver con él...

Y ella... ella, por que no había intervenido? Por qué no se había apresurado a contradecir a su padre? A aclarar las cosas? Por qué había permanecido en silencio?

Recordaba levemente como había estado a punto de enfrentar a su padre, de aclararle unas cuantas verdades; de hacerle ver que ella no era la niña inocente que el creía, que era toda una mujer, suficientemente madura y responsable para decidir por si misma cual iba a ser su destino, para elegir que tipo de vida quería llevar, con quien quería estar, cómo vivir...

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hablar, cuando estaba a punto de rebelarse por primera vez ante su padre..., todo se acabo, ese impulso de libertad preso de nuevo, como tantas otras veces, retenido entre las ideas de Gohan.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" esas palabras pronunciadas por su novio instigadas por su padre, esas palabras que tenían como fin encauzar su destino, su futuro, su vida.., y sin embargo no se sentía capaz encontrar la respuesta adecuada para ella.

Por un lado podía aceptar, resignarse a ese futuro. Seria simple; lograría estar con el hombre al que amaba, y ya nadie lograría interponerse entre ello. Su padre aceptaría su relación, nadie podría criticarles, todo se volvería relativamente fácil...

- No..., no puedo casarme contigo.

La tristeza e incertidumbre que reflejaron los ojos de Trunks en ese instante se clavaron en el corazón de ella como una ardiente daga; sin embargo antes de poder darle una explicación, un grito de Gohan le distrajo de su propósito.

- Niña estúpida, no tienes ni idea de lo que es el mundo, a un eres muy niña para entender las cosas, así que harás lo que digamos tus padres; ya aprenderás con el tiempo e incluso no agradecerás esta decisión.

Gohan estaba fuera de control, y las lagrimas corrían por la cara de Pam debido a la impotencia que sentía ante las palabras de su padre.

- No tienes ni idea, ni idea! Jamás estuviste a mi lado; no sabes nada de mi vida.

No soy una niña, no soy pura, ni inocente, ni nada!!!

- Pero que demonios dices..! - Gohan estaba estupefacto ante la reacción de su hija. Era la primera vez que se le enfrentaba de ese modo.

Antaño, antes de que se marchara de casa, Pam siempre había sido muy buena chica, con sus rabietas infantiles paro nada serio...

Cuando volvió a casa hacia unos meses, el la encontró cambiada; no obstante tampoco había hablado demasiado con ella, pero nada le había dado pie para pensar que un cambio tan grande había operado en su hija.

- Acaso no me has escuchado. Estoy harta de que intentes manejar mi vida sin que yo pueda opinar al respecto. Lo hiciste de niña, pero ya no. Aunque quisieras no podrías hacerlo. Yo crecí, me encontré perdida, asustada, sola, vacía, y tu no estuviste allí.

Lágrimas desgarradoras corrían por su rostro, sin que ella hiciera nada para evitarlo, lágrimas que estaban cargadas de emoción, de pena, de dolor.

Sin embargo el sufrimiento, pronto dio pasa a la furia, una terrible furia semejante a una tormenta que descargaba todo el poder se sus rayos en el ancho mar.

- No sabes nada!!! Acaso realmente eres tan ciego, tan idiota, para creer que Trunks ha sido el primero en mi vida. Por supuesto que no!

No fue el primero, hubo decenas, cientos de ellos antes que él.

Desde la muerte del abuelo, desde que él se fue, mi mundo se hizo pedazos. Perdí mi vida, perdí el sentido.

Todo se volvió oscuro, sin sentido, odiaba la vida, sufría una existencia carente de sentido.

Todo era inútil, la vida solo un sueño, un sueño efímero que podía extinguirse en cualquier momento.

Solo quería sentirme viva, de cualquier forma, sin importar como.

Y lo conseguí; encontré el modo de que la euforia de la vida corriera por mis venas, de sentirme plena, aunque solo fuera unos instantes, para luego volver al vacío.

Me besaban, me acariciaban, sentía su piel en contacto con la mía, su roce me hacía vibrar, gemir de placer cuando entraban en mi...

En ese momento Gohan no soporto seguir escuchando. Las palabras de su hija le llevaban a una realidad para la cual no estaba preparado.

- Cállate!!! - al mismo tiempo soltaba un puñetazo dirigido a su hija, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Gohan , esta se transformo en súper sayans también y paro el golpe sin problemas.

- No lo conseguirás de ese modo papá. Ya no. No lograras silenciarme, ni manejar mi vida.

Te lo pido por favor, porque soy tu hija, porque te quiero, aprende a aceptarme tal y como soy. Es cierto, que cometí errores, es cierto que no soy pura, ni inocente.

Es cierto que he estado con muchos hombres, pero este es el único que he amado.

Trunks fue el único que estuvo a mi lado, el único que vió mis lagrimas cuando las ocultaba, el único que me ofreció su ayuda cuando yo la rechace, el único que me llevo a las estrellas y mi demostró que el mundo podía ser un lugar feliz, que merecía la pena luchar por lo que se quería, que merecía la pena sacrificar años de vida por un solo instante de felicidad. Le amo; y el me ama, y quiero estar con él el resto de mi vida, pero no puedo permitir que nadie más elija mi vida, no otra vez.

Te ruego que lo entiendas, te lo suplico, confía en mi esta vez papá, no te fallaré. Encontraré mi destino; déjame intentarlo, una sola vez; estoy segura, por completo, mi destino esta al lado de Trunks, lograré vivir mi vida sin equivocarme demasiadas veces a su lado.

Y estoy lo suficientemente segura de ello para hacerlo con o sin tu consentimiento. Se cual es mi camino, y lo seguiré cuesto lo que cueste; pero me gustaría, me haría inmensamente feliz, que me apoyaras en esto papá.

Apóyame en esto y te juro que no te equivocarás, te juro que estarás orgullosa de mi, y de Trunks, y de los nietos que te daremos los dos dentro de unos años.

Pero aun sin tu apoyo, no renunciaré a mi felicidad, no esta vez.

Las lagrimas seguían deslizándose por el rostro de Pam, sin embargo una gran calma interior, desconocida hasta entonces, le llenaba de seguridad y paz.

Por fin, tras tantos años, había conseguido despertar, olvidar el miedo y el respecto hacía su padre y abrirse a él, demostrarle quien era ella, lo que quería en su vida, demostrarle sus opiniones, deseos, emociones internas, demostrarle que le amaba, pero que eso no era una excusa para permitir que él manejara su vida.

Rezaba interiormente porque él le aceptará, porque la comprendiera, pero aunque no fuese así, no se arrepentía d nada. Ella había echo lo que debía, el resto era cosa de él. Ya no la podrían culpar por no haberlo intentado.

Gohan se mostraba extático no sabía que pensar se debatía entre sus mas opuestos instintos. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en ello.

- Te daré tu tiempo papá. Puedes pensar, meditar.. no tengo porque presionarte, pero ya es hora de que me vaya.

Recuerda, dentro de un día hay una cena; allí demostrare a todos lo que siento, lo que quiero.., y estas invitado - dudo - y me haría muy feliz que asistieras.

Gohan se quedo allí, parado en su sitio, con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de hablar o reaccionar ante nada. La palabras de su hija le habían dejado en un estado de sock de meditación prefunda, del que no saldría hasta no tener una decisión clara.

Pam, adivinando el estado de su padre, se despidió de su madre con un leve gesto de cabeza, y se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a abandonar su hogar por tiempo indefinido.

Trunks, perdido durante unos instantes, de apresuro a acercarse a ella, y le agarro la mano con fuerza, una vez hubieron abandonado la casa.

Ella noto este gesto por su parte y se lo agradeció eternamente, pues sino hubiese sido por las fuerzas que el le trasmitía mediante ese contacto, se hubiera derrumbado allí mismo sin posibilidad de levantarse.

- Gracias - susurro débilmente, y Trunks solo pudo estrecharla entre sus brazos y dejar que allí liberara todas su lagrimas, toda su pena, que se liberará de si misma, o mejor dicho, de la persona que fue hasta hace unos instantes.

Él la condujo en brazos hasta su casa, y la recostó en su cama, pues se había quedado dormida en el camino.

Durante largo tiempo, él se mantuvo despierto, observando el rostro de la mujer que más había amado en su vida, sin embargo las palabras pronunciadas antes por ella, le impedían disfrutar plenamente de su compañía.

"- No..., no puedo casarme contigo."

Esa frase tan simple, martilleaba su corazón constantemente, provocando de ese modo, un profundo dolor que aumentaba por momentos.

Una parte de él, la parte lógica, le decía que eso era solo una tontería, que ella había respondido de ese modo porque necesitaba oponerse a su padre, porque ansiaba enfrentarlo y demostrarle que ya no era una niña obediente, que podía elegir su futuro por si misma.

Sin embargo, por más que se repetía que eso era todo, la duda, la dolorosa duda de que ella no le amara, no como él al menos, le atormentaba el alma.

Tal vez para Pam, él solo significase una herramienta de apoyo de calo, de amistad, de amor, si; pero no de ese amor, de ese sentimiento que le embriagaba a él con tan solo pensar en ella.

Tal vez fuese un amor más suave y pausado, temporal nada más; tal vez por eso le había respondido no al hecho de pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

Necesitaba preguntarle, desde el mismo momento en que dijo "no", el necesito preguntarle el porque de esa respuesta, mas no pudo hacerlo, primero por la discusión con Gohan, después porque la encontró demasiado extasiada para preguntarle, y porque no, le dio demasiado miedo la posible respuesta.

No obstante, sabía que tarde o temprano habría de enfrentarla, y tal vez fuese mejor hacerlo pronto, aunque eso significase un completo desmoronamiento en su vida.

El alba estaba próximo y Pam despertaba de ese sueño reparador para volver a enfrentar al mundo.

Trunks permanecía despierto a su lado, abrazándola y intentando memorizar ese abrazo, pues quizás fuese el último entre ellos.

Pam despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, le gustaba sentirse abrazada, protegida por él, y sabía que ciando los abriera, debería dar explicaciones, explicaciones que tal vez le costaron su felicidad junto al hombre al que amaba.

Sin embargo, el momento no podía ser retrasado eternamente, pronto llegaría la hora, en la que todo lo que amaban podía desaparecer...

CONTINUARA...

A todos espero k os haya gustado este capi y tratare de publicar el siguiente o antes posible, muxos besos, BY


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno aquí les dejo el capi, espero k les guste y muxisimas gracia a todas las maravillosas personas k me dejaron sus comentarios, BY

Es promesa 

Se resistía a despertar, a hablar, a mirar a los ojos al hombre que amaba.

No obstante sabia que debía encararlo y no comprendía tanta aprensión hacia esa conversación. No era para tanto, estaba siendo una exagerada, después de todo ella tuvo sus motivos y se los haría saber a él. Seguro que la entendía, después de todo incluso su pasado había entendido y no era un pasado muy alegre que digamos. Sería ilógico que ahora no comprendiese sus motivos.

Ella solita se había armado una paranoia; pero como decía su abuelo, los problemas se encaran, no se huye de ellos, eso no es digno ni de sayan ni de humanos, y ella era ambos.

Envalentonada por esa idea giro su cuerpo colocándose de ese modo frente a Trunks. Mirole a los ojos, encontrando así, a un Trunks reacio a ese contacto que esquivo su mirada.

Sin embargo, poco después de haberlo echo rectifico, razonando quizás que esa conducta era demasiado infantil y que no le conduciría a ninguna parte.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de Pam, y ella pudo notar de ese modo lo dolido que el se encontraba.

Por sus numerosas ojeras podía deducirse que había permanecido en vela toda la noche, lo cual tampoco era un gran aliciente para ella, ya que sin el suficiente descanso, la mente humana era más capaz de armar más líos que de resolverlos.

"Será lo que Kami quiera, por suerte Dende es amigo mío"

- Trunks creo... - no pudo seguir, no pudo excusarse, no pudo explicarle sus motivos; se sentía agotada emocionalmente a pesar de no haber hablando más de dos palabras.

No sabía como continuar, no encontraba fuerza para hacerlo, no mientras esos amados ojos violetas le taladraran el celebro clavándose en si alma.

Fue un impulso, le abrazo, antes siquiera de pensar hacerlo, antes de refrenarse, simplemente lo abrazo; lo necesitaba, a él, a la fuerza que le transmitía estando a su lado, necesitaba sentir su amor traspasando su piel, colándose en su espíritu, embriagando todo su ser.

Rígido, Trunks se puso rígido, eso no era lo que el quería, no en realidad si era lo que el quería, pero no debía, sería claudicar y el necesitaba saber si ella le amaba de verdad antes de corresponder a su abrazo.

Sin embargo perdido entre estos pensamientos, sin siquiera notarlo, se habría acercado a ella y tomándola por la cintura y los hombros, la atraía hacia si fuertemente.

Tras unos segundos perdidos en un abrazo, Trunks se separo de Pam, no obstante esos segundos bastaron para transmitir a Pam la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo.

- Trunks, se que te mereces una explicación de porque no quise casarme contigo.

Sabes, podría decirte que no lo hice porque me pillaste por sorpresa, porque estaba ofuscada en ese momento, y sería cierto, pero no.., eso no es todo, no es la verdad al completo.

- Entonces por qué? - por qué? Esa era la pregunta que le intrigaba, que le inundaba la mente. Por qué?

- Por qué? - Trunks alzo la vista al oír lo dicho por ella, pareciese que el leyera el pensamiento - por muchos motivos.

Por qué en ese momento, en ese lugar?

Porque no podía soportar la idea de que mi padre manejara mi vida. No podía Trunks, no otra vez. Durante toda mi vida he callado, desde niña me conformaba con lo que mi padre decía, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo, aunque supiese que era un error, siempre callaba y obedecía a mi padre, simplemente porque me sentía incapaz de enfrentarlo.

Era muy niña, de hecho demasiado niña de acuerdo con mi edad, y no me importaba era feliz así.

Pero ya no Trunks, ya no. No podría soportar que mi padre siguiera manejando mi vida. Ser una marioneta en sus manos, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de actuar, de comportarme como una adulta. Incapaz de mostrarme tal como soy ante mi propio padre, de luchar por lo que quiero, por mi sueños, independientemente de él, es algo que he necesitado toda mi vida y nuca he sido capaz de lograrlo.

Perdóname, por favor, pero necesitaba liberarme, y si solo hubiera aceptado, toda mi vida me abría echado en cara no haberlo enfrentado.

Es más, incluso si lo hubiera hecho, si hubiese aceptado y hubiese sido feliz no habría estado tan mal. Pero a la mínima discusión, al mínimo problema que hubiera entre nosotros, culparía a mi padre por ello. Me culparía a mi misma por dejarme presionar, por dejarme influir en esa decisión y me arrepentiría de ella constantemente.

Entiéndeme, te amo con todo mi corazón, pero antes de compartir mi vida contigo necesito estar segura de que esa decisión la tomo por mi misma, que nadie interfiere en ella, porque tanto si resulta la mejor decisión de mi vida como si me equivoco quiero que sea por mi, y por mi decisión, no porque otras personas han interferido en mi. Quiero ser yo y nadie más quien cree mi futuro, quiero s yo la responsable de mis alegría, de mis pesares, quiero ser yo, y nadie más.

Trunks absorbía la información, la absorbía y esta le provocaba una calma interior increíble. Había sido un gran estúpido al pensar que ella no le amaba, al pensar que solo la utilizaba para hacer su vida más sencilla. Porque necesitaba cariño y apoyo para superar su pasado, para afrontar la vida, a su padre, su familia...

Pero ya no, no volvería a pensar esa locura en su vida, nunca jamás volvería a dudar de los sentimientos de Pam. Iba a comunicárselo, a tranquilizarla, a pedirle perdón y a decirle que la amaba y que nadie jamás cambiaría eso. Sin embargo ella no le dio tiempo, ya que siguió hablando.

- No solo fue eso, Trunks, aunque esa fue la razón más importante.

Tampoco acepte porque no estaba segura de los motivos que te empujaron a pedirme matrimonio. No sabía con exactitud si solo lo hiciste para complacer a mi padre, para ahorrarme sus reproches, porque te dio miedo enfrentarlo, porque era la forma más fácil de proseguir con nuestra relación sin que nadie se interpusiera.

Yo no podía aceptar eso. No podía aceptar pasar la vida a tu lado por esos motivos, no era justo para mi, y muchos menos para ti.

La cabeza de Trunks era un torbellino de emociones la duda y la tristeza dio paso a la comprensión y una pizca de culpabilidad.

- Tienes toda la razón Pam, he sido un idiota al creer... bueno da igual. Lo importante es que yo lo siento mucho, fui un tonto estúpido al no comprender tus motivos, pensar que he estado a punto de echar a perder lo más valioso que tengo, lo que más importa en el mundo, tú.

Una lagrima solitaria corrió por el rostro de Pam mientras Trunks se acercaba a ella lentamente. Un beso dulce como la miel fue el sello para el pacto de amor que firmaron.

Primero sus labios se rozaron lentamente, llevando a su espina dorsal una corriente electrizante. Poco a poco sus labios se entrelazaron, despacio, con calma, la lenguas de Trunks rozo los labios de ella transmitiendo su cálido aliento al interior de la joven, quien lo recibió con sumo placer; devolvióle ella el gesto conduciendo su lengua hacia la de su compañero. Ambas se unieron entonces, acariciándose, jugueteando entre si, hasta que la falta de oxígeno les hizo imposible continuar y tuvieron que separarse. Un piquito por parte de Pam hacía el chico, acabo con el momentáneo paraíso del que había disfrutado ambos jóvenes.

Recostados sobre la cama abrazados, dejaron correr el tiempo sin preocuparse siquiera. El mundo era suyo, tenían derecho a disfrutarlo...

- Pam..., te amo - el susurro Trunks se aproximo a la joven provocándole un tierna sonrisa; un piquito de su parte hacia el chico fue su manera de contestarle un "yo también a ti"

Ambos continuaban abrazados, entrampados en el leve sueño que los envolvía. No obstante Trunks despertó de su ensueño, y de nuevo se entretuvo observando el rostro de Pam, solo que esta vez el amor era su único pensamiento hacia ella, la amaba y deseaba despertar cada día a su lado, deseaba contemplar su rostro cada amanecer y su sonrisa cada noche... las palabras escaparon de su boca sin siquiera percatarse de ello, sin una mínima oportunidad para refrenarlas.

- Te amo Pam, sin importar nada ni nadie, te amo, y nada me haría más feliz que compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.

Si aceptas, te haré la mujer más feliz de la Tierra, del universo...

Te amo y quiero casarme contigo, que dices?

Pam escuchó las palabras de Trunks como en un sueño, pues aun no había despertado del todo; simplemente llegaron a ella como un rumor de río en medio de un frondoso bosque, y le beso, se perdió de nuevo en los labios que tanto amaba, olvidado todo, todo, menos su amor.

- No puedo Trunks, no puedo casarme contigo, no, no es por mi padre, es por mi misma. Todavía no me siento preparada para el matrimonio, ni siquiera contigo, ni siquiera porque mi mayor deseo sea vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

No puedo, no aun; quiero estudiar en la universidad para completar mi carrera, quiero terminar de formarme a mi misma, quiero madurar plenamente como persona, y quiero aprender a valerme por mi misma.

Cuando logré todo eso, entonces, si tu me sigues amando, porque yo estoy segura de hacerlo, entonces me encantaría casarme contigo.

- Lo comprendo; no es todo lo que quería escuchar de ti, pero me parece justo, de hecho me parece una decisión más madura que la mía.

En cierto modo, yo tampoco me siento del todo preparado para dar ese paso, es solo que te amo tanto que nada me haría más feliz que estar siempre a tu lado.

No obstante, es una promesa ¿de acuerdo?

- Es una promesa; estaremos juntos, viviremos juntos, y dormiremos juntos...

- Bien, y mas te vale cumplirla si no quieres sufrir las consecuencia... - de ese modo Trunks comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Pam hasta tumbarla sobre la cama, para empezar a besarle el cuello, y seguir besándola más abajo...

--------------------------------

Horas después de acabar su "jueguecito" y acababan de despertar tras su anterior esfuerzo.

- En qué piensas?

Trunks le pregunto esto a Pam, ya que se la notaba algo ausente.

- En nada..., solo recuerdas lo que dije antes...?

- Te hice decir muchas cosas no crees...

Una sonrisa pícara asomaba por la boca del chico, sin embargo Pam, adivinando sus intenciones se adelanto.

- Antes de eso!!!

- Oh! - Trunks parecía algo decepcionado, pero se recupero en seguida.

- Dije que estaría encantada de casarme contigo, de vivir contigo, de compartir el resto de mi vida contigo..., solo que aun no era el momento.

- Si, lo recuerdo.

- No es que haya cambiado de idea, pero podríamos empezar poco a poco, entiendes?

- No estoy seguro... - Trunks se hacia de rogar, sin embargo una furiosa mirada por parte de la chica le hizo cambiar de idea - creo que y alo voy captando.

Quieres sugerir que podríamos... salir más a menudo, no es cierto? - una cachetada le paso rozando a centímetros de su cabeza - Pues claro que te entiendo tonta...

Volvió a arrojar a Pam a la cama besándola con pasión...

- Todavía aguantas más? Pensé que ya no aguantabas más, incluso me aburriste un poco.

Ahora le tocaba a ella humillarle, y lo disfrutaría de lo lindo.

- No creo que me apetezca volver a intentarlo, seguro me dejas a mitad otra vez.

- OK tienes razón, me pase de la raya, estamos en paz de acuerdo?

- Bien

- Entonces mañana, después de la fiesta de esta noche, podríamos ir a buscar un piso, que te parece? A no ser que quieras vivir en casa de mis padres, pero aunque la casa es grande, creo que sería mejor un piso propio no crees.

- Un piso, quien te dijo que yo quería vivir contigo?

- Qué? Pero hace un momento has dicho.. no era eso a lo que te referías?

Es decir, empezar poco a poco, compartir convivencia para ver que tal nos va, antes de dar pasos mayores...

- Jajaja; si, por supuesto que me refería a eso, pero debía devolverte la broma por haberme ignorado.

Sabes Trunks, me encantaría vivir contigo, estar a tu lado. Es posible que no me crea preparada para el matrimonio, pero sería maravilloso despertar cada día a tu lado, sentir tu presencia a mi lado mientras duermo, sin tener la necesidad de esconderme de nadie.

- Nada me haría tan feliz Pam, nada en el mudo... como tenerte siempre a mi lado.

Una confesión, un beso, un nuevo arranque de pasión, que decisión que influiría enormemente en el curso de su vida.

-----------------------------------

La noche había llegado, y los invitados comenzaban a acudir a la fiesta en la corporación capsule, fiesta que mantenía en vilo a todos los guerreros Z, pues ninguno de ellos conocía el motivo de ella, solo una jovencita de cabellos azules era conocedora del secreto de la misma y para sorpresa de todos los demás ignorantes de este hecho, se la veía muy feliz recibiendo a los invitados y ayudando a su madre con los preparativos.

------------------------------------

Todos se encontraban ya sentados en las elegantes mesas de la corporación, sin embargo por sus gestos comenzaban a impacientarse, pues el motivo del porque se les había llamado no se les había revelado aun, por el mero hecho de que los anfitriones en cuestión aun no habían llegado.

Momentos después, asomando por las escaleras aparecieron Trunks y Pam, ambos elegantemente vestidos, pero lo que más les sorprendió a todo fue que iban cogidos de la mano.

Pam lucia un preciosa vestido de fiesta de tirantes muy finos. La parte de arriba, algo más informal de color blanco y negro a partes, llegaba desde la cintura de un lado hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla en el otro. La parte de abajo era toda de gasa blanca, con leve vuelo y llegaba hasta algo más arriba de los talones. (Para ver el conjunto, en google, imágenes, Ropa casual o de vestir, ...)

Completaba con unas sandalias de tacón alto negras, un collar cadena de plata con una pequeña piedra de color negro y unos pendientes a juego.

Su pelo, semi recogido por la espalda, le otorgaba una elegancia y un estilo completamente sorprendente para todos los asistentes de la cena.

A su lado, cogiéndole de la mano, estaba Trunks, quien vestía un elegante esmoquin negro, con corbata y camisa blanca. También se veía hermoso.

Ambos terminaron de bajar las escaleras y se acomodaron en la mesa central, al lado de Bulma, Vegeta y Bra. Sin embargo, dos sillas vacías indicaban la ausencia de otra dos personas muy queridas para Pam.

Los ojos de esta recorrían la sala con desaliento y se detenían en la puerta de entrada, con la esperanza de que dos personas hicieran su aparición.

Sin embargo tras unos minutos embarazosos, no quedo más remedio que servir la cena.

Trunks apretaba fuertemente la mano de Pam tratando de inspirarle fortaleza, ya que sabía la pena que embargaba a la chica por la ausencia de sus padres.

Si, en el fondo ella pensaba que su padre acabaría aceptando que ya no era una niña, que se percataría de su madurez, y aceptaría su decisión...

Pero no, se había equivocado, él nunca llegaría a comprenderla y ella lo había perdido.

Sin embargo, cuando había perdido toda esperanza.., la puerta de la corporación cápsula se abrió, dejando paso a un Gohan extrañamente alegre y sonriente y a una Videl eufórica.

- Disculpen el retraso, no pudimos llegar antes!

CONTINUARA...


	18. Chapter 18

El comienzo de una vida 

Le pareció una alucinación; esa sonrisa que mostraba su padre, tan natural, tan... sonriente.

Resultaba tan extraño, jamás había notado en su padre tal tranquilidad, ¿sinceridad? No sabía como expresarlo, pero lo sentía feliz, más feliz y tranquilo de lo que le había visto nunca, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, un peso con el que había cargado toda su vida.

Ningún asiento vació quedaba ya, pues tanto Videl como Gohan se habían acomodado en sus respectivos asientos.

Pam miraba con ojos interrogantes a su madre, quien se limitaba a sonreírle y cogerle fuerte de la mano.

La comida había desaparecido de los platos y los invitados charlaban entre ellos animadamente, sin embargo el motivo de la cena aun no había sido revelado.

- Pam no crees que deberíamos anunciarlo ya?

- Esta bien.

Espera, tu... estas seguro verdad? Es decir no...

Trunks la silencio con un beso y una sonrisa, gesto que no paso desapercibido para los ocupantes de la mesa, aunque sus reacciones fueron algo distintas.

Vegeta y Bulma se miraron sorprendidos, Bra se veía eufórica y Videl y Gohan se miraron sonrientes.

Sin embargo no hubo tiempo para pedir explicaciones ya que Trunks se había puesto de pie y Pam a su lado.

Pronto se hizo el silencio en el comedor.

- Ejem, ejem...

Bien, bueno, en primer lugar me gustaría daros las gracias por venir, y también me gustaría explicarles el motivo de la reunión...

- Animo Trunks, no te sonrojes que nos conocemos.

Crilin había hecho acto de presencia provocando un acentuado sonrojo en el rostro del chico y una carcajada por parte de Pam.

- Si, esta bien...

Bueno la cuestión es que queríamos informarles a todos que a partir de ahora Pam y yo somos pareja, de hecho estamos juntos desde hace algún tiempo, pero pensemos que ya era el momento de informarles y compartir nuestra alegría con nuestra familia y nuestros amigos, ya que todos vosotros representáis una parte muy importante en nuestras vidas y de corazón esperamos que compartáis con nosotros tal regocijo y satisfacción.

Acabado el discurso Trunks ya no sabía como continuar, aunque Crilin volvió a servirle de "ayuda".

- Vamos que hay boda!!

- Jejeje - esta vez fue Pam quien tomo la iniciativa - No Crilin, esta vez te adelantaste; se que puede sonar extraño pero de momento no hay boda... eso si, Trunks y yo nos vamos a vivir juntos.

Mientras decía esto miraba de reojo a su padre esperando para ver su reacción, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayúscula al notar como Gohan fruncía el ceño pensativo, para poco después volver a sonreír.

- Bueno tesoro yo me alegro mucho por ti y por Pam y espero que seáis muy felices, y si aun no queréis casaros pues mejor, que yo aun soy joven para tener nietos.

Mientras decía esto Bulma se acerco a besar a su hijo y a la novia de este, se la veía muy sonriente y radiante por la noticia, a pesar del paso de los años, seguía siendo la misma.

Por su parte Vegeta se limito a gruñir y sonreír disimuladamente por la comisura de la boca.

- Que bueno que ya lo sabe todo el mundo amiga - Bra se tiro a los brazos de Pam abrazándola con fuerza - y tu hermanito - tirándole de la oreja - más te vale tratarla bien, y reservarme una habitación en vuestra nueva casa que no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente.

- No se como se las apañan, primero Vegeta con Bulma, y ahora Trunks con Pam, todos se llevan a las guapas menos yo, y eso que mi carácter es mucho mejor que el de el gruñón de Vegeta.

- Jajaja! Yamcha, jamás lograrás superar las calabazas que te dio Bulma, jajaja...

Las conversaciones entre amigos continuaban y los novio recibían mil y una felicitaciones por parte de todos...

- Hija, se que puede ser un poco tarde, pero me siento orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido y quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora voy a apoyar todas tus decisiones sean cuales sean.

- Gracias papá!

Padre e hija se juntaron en un emotivo abrazo.

- Y en cuanto a ti Trunks, espero que sepas cuidar bien de mi hija y que no me hagas arrepentirme de aceptar como yerno.

- No lo haré Gohan y me siento orgulloso de que me consideres parte de tu familia.

Poco la atención hacia la pareja se fue dispersando y dio comienzo la música.

Los invitados comenzaron a bailar y Trunks y Pam aprovecharon para retirarse al jardín.

Ambos pasearon de la mano por los inmensos jardines de la corporación cápsula hasta que Trunks se detuvo.

- Trunks, que?

Trunks se había arrodillado ante ella y sacaba una cajita de terciopelo rojo; abriola y saco de ella un precioso anillo de compromiso.

Pam estaba perpleja.

- No, no es lo que piensas.

Quiero que aceptes, te ruego que aceptes este anillo, como símbolo de mi amor, y de mi intención de hacerte mi esposa con el tiempo.

- Trunks es precioso, pero no se si debo aceptar...

- Claro que debes; te amo y deseo de todo corazón estar a tu lado, compartir mi vida contigo y espero que este anillo simbolice nuestro amor y sea el sello dela promesa que hicimos esta mañana.

- Juntos para siempre.

Trunks termino de colocar el anillo en el dedo de Pam mientras esta e inclinaba para besarlo.

Ahora estarían juntos, juntos para siempre, ese era su destino y nadie podría evitarlo.

MIENTRAS EN EL INTERIOR DEL SALON...

Las parejas Z bailaban al son de la música en el salón de la corporación cápsula.

Vegeta estaba a rabiar al ver como Bulma bailaba con la sabandija y contenía las ganas de matarlo; Bra aprovechaba la distracción de su padre para bailar con Goten; Krilin bailaba con C-18 haciendo una graciosa pareja; Marron se guardaba con el hijo de Ten-Shi-an y Lunch, mientras estos se dedicaban a "pasarla bien" en un rincón de la sala; Gohan y Videl bailaban muy pegaditos, ambos sonrientes, como si los problemas presentes hacía pocos días hubieran desaparecido y ni siquiera quedara de ellos una mínima prueba de su anterior existencia..

Videl miraba a su marido y no podía evitar recordar la conversación que habían tenido pocas horas antes.

FLASH BACK

Pam acababa de abandonar la casa y Gohan se dejaba caer en el sofá, de lejos se veía que las cosas dichas por su hija le habían trastornado profundamente.

- Gohan - Videl se acercaba a su marido con preocupación - Te encuentras bien?

- Si... No te preocupes... necesito pensar...solo...un rato.

- Esta bien - colocándole una manta sobre los hombros - no, no te preocupes demasiado, de acuerdo? Recuerda que es nuestra hija, y que te quiere.

Un suave beso en los labios, casi desapercibido por su esposo fue lo último que hizo antes de retirarse a su dormitorio.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, unas horas después, Gohan entro al cuarto y se sentó a su lado.

- Que..?

- Videl, tengo..., tengo que hablar contigo. Pedirte disculpas.

Nunca.., hace mucho tiempo que no he sido el hombre con el que te casaste.

Contigo, con nuestra hija, se que he cometido muchos errores.

- Gohan no tienes que...

- Por favor, déjame explicarme.

- Esta bien.

- No estoy seguro de como ocurrió que deje de lado las luchas, las aventuras, todo lo relacionado con mi sangre sayans, y me escude en los estudios.

Al principio fue un cambio leve, casi imperceptible, a decir verdad ni yo mismo me di cuenta. Pero con el paso del tiempo se fue incrementando cada vez más.

Nunca entendí, o quise entender, el motivo de mi actitud, pero te arrastre a ti conmigo y también a Pam, y es por eso que te pido disculpas.

No obstante quiero que entiendas la causa de mi comportamiento, porque jamás lo hice con intención de las timaros, es solo que tuve miedo.

Tuve miedo de perderlas, de que Pam creciera sin un padre, de que te ocurriera a ti algo malo, así empezó todo tras la derrota de Buu.

Yo ya sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido por causa de las batallas, pero tras conocerte a ti, ese sentimiento se incremento.

La sensación de que podría perderte, como ya ocurrió una vez, cuando Magin Buu destruyo la Tierra, se me hizo insoportable.

Quise apartarme de las luchas y apartarte a ti conmigo. Quise convertirme en alguien normal, y me escude en los libros para lograrlo.

Yo... yo solo quería asegurar tu protección, asegurar de algún modo que si había otra batalla no seriamos nosotros lo que luchásemos, los que nos sacrificáramos.

Tras el nacimiento de Pam ese sentimiento se incremento, quise arrancar de ella toda su parte sayans. La encerré en un mundo sin problemas, un mundo perfecto, con la única intención de no despertar en ella esa ansia de combate, de pelea, de impartir justicia propia de nuestra raza.

Se que me equivoque, pero mi única intención era protegerlas...

Gohan trataba inútilmente de mantenerse sereno mientras Videl dejaba a las lagrimas fluir por su cara mientras abrazaba a su marido.

Un poco más calmado tras el abrazo de su esposa, se preparo para seguir hablando.

- Después de la batalla de los dragones, tras la muerte de papa, sentí que todos mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

No había logrado evitar la marcha de Pam al espacio, ni la pelea contra súper C-17, ni siquiera la partida de Goku.

Todo ello me hizo perder el control y odiar cada vez más lo que soy, odiándome y repudiándome a mi mismo, trate de cambiar, de ser otro de la forma más radical posible.

- Pero Gohan, yo me enamore de ti, del cual eres en realidad, de todo tu ser.

Me enamore de tus ojos, de tu pelo, de tu esencia, de tu batallas, de todo lo que representas, incluidos los riegos que suponía estar a tu lado.

Jamás quise que fueses otro.

- Ahora lo se, se que fui un tonto, un estúpido. Se que debéis odiarme por todos estos años.

Lastima, lastima que me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde.

- Cariño, nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar.

Tú sabes cuanto te amo, nunca podría dejar de amarte y nuestra hija también te quiere, te adora, eres su padre y lo único que desea es que te sientas orgulloso de ella.

- De verás lo crees Videl, de verás no es tarde para tener su cariño, para tener tu amor... aunque no los merezca?

- Siempre tendrás mi amor Gohan, me enseñaste a ser quien soy, me enseñaste lados de la vida que yo creía inexistentes, me enseñaste a volar, me enseñaste a amar...

Solo por eso mereces mi amor.

En cuanto a Pam, ya te dije, sería para ella un sueño que aprobases su relación con Trunks, ellos se aman, pero estoy segura que aunque no lo hicieras te seguiría queriendo.

- Gracias. Mil gracias...

Te amo tanto Videl, eres mi vida, me moriría si te perdiera.

- Yo también te amo.

Permanecieron abrazados largo rato hasta que un leve sueño los alcanzo a ambos.

FIN FLAHS BACK

Videl recordaba estos sucesos mientras bailaba junto a Gohan, no puedo evitar sonreír. Se sentía tan feliz.

Su marido había vuelto a ser el que era cuando se conocieron, su hija había encontrado al hombre de su vida y ya nada se interpondría entre ambos, ningún enemigo acechaba su seguridad...

Acaso podría desear algo más?

Entre estos pensamientos, a los ojos miraba a Gohan y dejaba descansar su cabeza en sus hombros con una tranquila sonrisa en los labios.

--------------------------------------

Al poco rato Trunks y Pam también entraron a la celebración, Pam luciendo un precioso anillo, para unirse al baile.

Las parejas bailaban felices y unidas (Vegeta se las había arreglado para desaparecer a la sabandija y bailar con Bulma, pese que cuando esta se lo pidió anteriormente se había negado, pero claro, mejor bailar que ver a su esposa toqueteada por un ser inferior) y el resto de los guerreros Z reían felices, en medio de una noche que predecía ser el comienzo de una nueva vida...

CONTINUARA...

Pues espero k les haya gustado y el final llegar pronto.

Mandanme sus comentarios, si?

Yo se los gradezco muxo ademas me animan a seguir con la historia, BY


	19. Chapter 19 amor eterno

Holita a todos waps!!!!

aka les dejo el penultimo capi de la historia espero k os guste muxo y k lo disfruteis tanto como ya al escribirlo.

muxas gracias a todas las fantasticas personas k me animaron con sus comenatrios y gracias a las cuales salio adelante la publicacion de este fic. de veras gracias y espero k os guste, BY

**AMOR ETERNO**

Después de aquella noche todo empezó a ir mejor para los guerreros Z.

Videl se encontraba eufórica ya que Gohan había vuelto a ser el muchacho alegre que ella conoció un día y del cual se enamoro.

Gohan era muy feliz, ya que por fin había dejado de lado temores y miedos y luchaba por ser feliz junto a su esposa; incluso se había replanteado pedirle a esta volver a la acción como guerrero intergaláctico y su súper ayudante...

Bra se encontraba feliz por la dicha de su amiga y se su hermano; además no podía dejar de pensar en ese joven de cabellos alborotados que había sido su pareja de baile durante la fiesta de "compromiso" de la noche pasada.

Vegeta..., para gracia o desgracia de Bulma, Vegeta seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo príncipe orgulloso que se pasa el día en su cámara de gravedad entrenando o siguiendo a su hija para espantar a sus pretendientes.

Eso si, todo hay que decirlo, cuando llegaba la noche Vegeta practicaba otro tipo de "entrenamiento", y este si, encandilaba a Bulma.

Bulma seguía ocupada como la gran inventora que era y se pegaba horas en su laboratorio. Estaba muy satisfecha por la felicidad de su hijo, y aunque en ocasiones echaba de menos aquellos tiempos en lo que era una alocada jovencita que recorría mundo encandilando a los hombres sabía que aunque pudiera no querría volver atrás.

Su autentica vida, la plenitud del vivir, la alcanzo cuando conoció a ese frió guerrero que se abrió paso en su corazón como nadie jamás lo había logrado.

Gracias a él llego a sentir miedo por alguien que no fuera ella, lego a sentir un amor mas profundo que el que se profesaba a si misma.

El le enseño sus limites y le ayudo a superarlos, le enseño el miedo, y el orgullo herido, el la libero de una vida vacía, una cáscara sin vida y le otorgo sentimientos, porque cada momento a su lado era algo nuevo, una nueva experiencia que vivir.

Le amaba y le amaría enteramente y siempre seria feliz a su lado.

Respecto a nuestra pareja protagonista, bueno, ellos se fueron a vivir juntos pocos días después, la pasaron divinamente buscando casa, ya que el dinero no era problema dedicaron horas enteras hasta que encontraron el lugar perfecto, la casa de sus sueños, el que sería su hogar por largo tiempo.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS

El tiempo transcurrió rápido y sin graves incidentes, excepto un padre que casi mata al novio de su hija y un Goten acobardado ante el padre de su novia.

Por lo demás, Pam termino su carrera y pronto se convirtió en directora de marketin de una importante empresa, aunque con el tiempo decidió dejar su puesto para dedicarse a escribir relatos juveniles (de donde creen sino que nos viene esta historia xD)

y más tarde se convirtió en una importante reportera que dedicaba sus esfuerzos para combatir las injusticias, solo que estaba vez se valía de su inteligencia en vez de su fuerza (bueno algún que otro puñetazo pues si que soltaba, pero era solo para motivar a los criminales para que se entregaran...)

Trunks pudo depositar el mando de la empresa en su hermana, y dedicarse a otras cosas más interesantes, con su amigo Goten por ejemplo tomaron el relevo de Gohan y Videl como guerreros intergalácticos.

Sin embargo, algo faltaba para la competa felicidad de ambos jóvenes, algo que pronto quedaría resuelto.

- Te amo.

Pam tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Trunks, ambos se encontraban sentados en el tejado se su hogar admirando las estrellas.

- Y yo a ti.

No imaginas cuanto Pam, eres mi vida.

Ambos se apretaron al otro con el afán de formar un solo cuerpo, y durante unos minutos solo reino el silencio.

- En que piensas?

- Estaba recordando aquella noche que nos encontremos después de años sin vernos, aquella noche que me quede sin habla al ver la preciosa mujer en la que te habías convertido.

Aquella noche en la que el gran cariño que yo sentí por ti se convirtió en algo ,as.

Algo confuso al principio, pero que aumentaba de tamaño cada minuto que pasaba a tu lado, algo que no tardo demasiado en convertirse en amor, en la mas grande de amor que he sentido por alguien durante toda mi vida.

Te amo, te amo mucho y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Han pasado cinco años y mi gran amor hacia ti no ha cambiado sino para crecer constantemente, han pasado cinco años y a pesar de haber cambiado mi modo de ver las cosas en algunos asuntos siguen siendo al mujer de mi vida, el único ser en el amplio universo con el cual quiero vivir, dormir, y morir si es preciso.

Quiero casarme contigo Pam, creo que ya ha llegado el momento y estoy seguro de que si aceptas estaremos juntos eternamente.

No prometo la perfección, pero si un amor eterno.

No digo que no habrá problemas, pero los superaremos de la mano.

Que es lo que tú deseas? Quieres casarte conmigo?

En esos momentos ambos se miraban a los ojos.

Pam contemplaba el rostro de Trunks y veía en el una madurez y determinación inexistentes hace unos años.

Si, el tenía razón.

Le amaba con todas sus fuerza y había llegado el momento de comprometerse ante Dios y el cielo de que su amor sería eterno y sobreviviría a sus cuerpos.

Nada había ya que temer de que el se arrepintiera de esa decisión, o que su amor hacia ella fuese simplemente un amago de cariño.

Sus sentimientos eran claros y había llegado el momento de decidir.

- Si. Claro que si.

Claro que me casare contigo Trunks y tengo la seguridad de que nuestro amor será eterno. Ni aun siquiera el tiempo podrá destruirlo.

---------------------------------

MESES DESPUÉS...

Una linda joven vestida de blanco caminaba por una sencilla pero elegante iglesia. Por sus ojos resbalaba una lagrima de emoción y felicidad contenida.

Su mirada se encontraba posada en un joven trajeado que se encontraba justo al otro lado del pasillo por el que caminaba.

Al contrario de lo que había esperado no sentía ese nerviosismo propio del día, se sentía feliz y tranquila.

Años atrás había rechazado la oferta de matrimonio porque, aun si saberlo, quería esperar a ese momento, ese momento en el que ni la mínima sombra o duda se interpusiera ante el hombre que ahora tenia enfrente, hacia el cual se dirigía con intención de unir sus vidas para siempre, junto al hombre al que amaba por encima de todas las cosas.

El la miraba expectante, feliz, increíblemente feliz.

Por fin el momento había llegado, y tras el ni siquiera kami-sama podía separarles.

Lo cierto es k de cualquier otro modo nunca se hubiera alejado de ella, pero este era el mejor modo k había encontrado para manifestar su amor, no solo ante ella, sino ante el resto del mundo.

Si, ese día todos sabrían que Trunks vegeta brief habían encontrado al fin a la mujer de su vida, y k nunca la dejaría marchar.

Agarrado del brazo de la novia iba su padre, un padre casi irreconocible si se le comparaba con el de hace unos años. Se le veía feliz y sonriente, como si se hubiera despojado de una carga llevada durante demasiado tiempo pero de la cual había logrado liberarse al fin.

Sentía a su hija radiante, feliz como nunca, y lo cierto es que el también se sentía de ese modo.

Era su hija, su pequeña a niña que siempre quería por encima de todas las cosas, incluso de el mismo, y le costaba separase de ella definitivamente; no obstante al verla tan feliz sentía que el futuro no podría haberle deparado nada mejor de lo que se veía hoy mismo, y se sentía inmensamente feliz y satisfecho por ello.

Videl y Bulma caminaban unos pasos por delante de Pam, como sus damas de honor. Ambas se notaban felices y emocionadas al percibir con mayo intensidad que nunca, que sus hijos se habían vuelto unos adultos maduros, inteligentes, buenas personas y que habían encontrado su felicidad junto a la persona que amaban.

Vegeta se encontraba de pie junto a su hijo, elegantemente vestido, pero sin corbata. El gran príncipe nunca se pondría esa ridícula cosa atada el cuello, ya era suficiente vestirse como un pingüino.

Su rostro no denotaba muchas emociones, o por lo menos no muy intensas, pero instantes antes se había sorprendido apretando la mano de su hijo fuertemente, lo cual era mas de lo que se podía esperar de él.

También había mantenido una conversación con Trunks a solas, puede que no hubiera dicho todo lo que hubiera deseado, pero para Trunks había sido suficiente, y lo que es mas incluso le había abrazado a modo de reconocimiento.

Era la segunda vez que abrazada al muchacho de ese modo, la primera fue antes de sacrificarse a buu, y aunque tras ser resucitado su comportamiento había cambiado mucho, el abrazo que le había dado a Trunks en esta ocasión había sido diferente.

Con el le daba a entender lo sumamente orgullos que se sentía de él, lo mucho que había logrado superarle, sino como guerrero si como persona, lo mucho que le quería y lo querría siempre.

Ese abrazo había transmitido a Trunks todas esas cosas, haciéndole intensamente feliz y Vegeta lo sabía y no se arrepentía de ese momento de "debilidad humana" lo único que lamentaba era no haberlo podido decir con palabras pero sabia que su hijo había captado el mensaje.

Allí al otro extremo de Vegeta, se encontraba la recién estrenada pareja de enamorados, Bra y Goten, y mira que le había costado a la chica salirse con la suya, pero por supuesto lo había conseguido.

Nadie se entromete jamás en los maléficos planes de la princesa de los sayan y sale victorioso.

Sin embargo ahora se centraba por completo en su amiga, se la veía tan hermosa.

Lucia un delicado vestido de novia que parecía salido de cuento de hadas, su color blanco semejante al marfil le ayudaba a Bra a pensar que su amiga se había transformado en un delicado y hermosos ángel.

Lucia un delicado vestido color blanco, muy semejante al marfil. Escote en barco que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y manga corta. La falda, con leve vuelo rastreaba levemente por adelante y era un poco mas larga por detrás.

Una fina capa de tela blanca semitransparente y moteada con pequeños diamantes repartidos en todo el vestido recubría la tela principal dándole un brillo semejante al resplandor de la luna en la noche.

Su pelo negro contrataba con la blancura del traje y lo llevaba en un semi recogido que dejaba al descubierto su hermoso rostro pero que al mismo tiempo le permitía vagar libremente por su espalda.

Un precioso y delicado velo partía de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se dejaba caer a su espalda.

Por ultimo completaba con unos preciosos pendientes de diamante y un hermosos ramo que alternaba rosas blancas con alguna que otra roja y cálidos tonos de verdes casi imperceptibles.

(Para ver el vestido y hacerse una idea consulten en google, imágenes, y ahora la **boda**. Allí lo encontraran.)

Lucia hermosa, como nunca antes y su figura quedo grabada en la mente de su prometido como un tesoro, mientras la contemplaba recorrer el pequeño pero eterno trecho que los separa de su vida juntos, de su unión eterna.

Por fin Pam llego altar, su dulce sonrisa se pronuncio mas intensamente al notar la mano de Trunks agarrando la suya.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos profundamente, intentando a través de la vista llegar a juntar sus almas como una sola.

El mundo se perdió en las sombras y solo existían ellos, unidos por esa unión impenetrable propia de dos personas k ansiaban pasar el resto de su vidas juntos.

Consecutivamente ambos se oyeron repetir las palabras que pronunciaba una extraña figura aparentemente muy alejada de ellos.

Habían dejado de hablar, solo se oía el silencio, sus labios se acercaban, sus almas ansiaban juntarse definitivamente.

Un estruendoso sonido de aplausos irrumpió en la sala rompiendo la magia del momento, sus lenguas se separaron al cabo de un instante y el contacto visual fue cortado.

Ambos se giraron hacia el publico y no tardaron en ser rodeados de felicitaciones por parte de sus seres queridos.

Abandonaron la iglesia y junto al resto de los invitados se prepararon para una estupenda fiesta en la corporación cápsula, ambos deseaban estar a solas, pero no había prisa, les quedaba toda su vida por delante para disfrutarla juntos, pues el suyo era amor eterno.

CONTINUARA...

Espero de evras k les haya gustado el capi xk me esforce muxo en hacerlo lo mejor posible. El proximo si k ya sera el ultimo y sera una especie de epilogo, keria hacer tan solo uno pero se me alargo demasiado.

Ya les dejo agradeciendo de nuevo todos sus animos y por favor les pido k me dejen reviews, si? mil gracias de antemano, BY


	20. Chapter 20 solo un nuevo comienzo

Bueno ya lo leistei sy de verdad espero k os haya gustado. A mi se me caian las lagrimas mientras lo escribia y me esforcé muxisimo por hacer un buen final.

A todas las personas k me apoyaron en el trancurso de la historia gracias a las cuales es posible este final, se lo dedico con un gran beso, GRACIAS!

"no hay final, tan solo un nuevo comienzo"

CIEN AÑOS DESPUÉS...

Una anciana reposaba en su cama.

Recientemente había pedido su traslado del hospital ha su casa.

Los médicos se habían negado en un principio, pero con la ayuda de su nieto había logrado convencerles.

Su nieto..., tan parecido a su abuelo, a su queridísimo abuelo.

- Ejem, ejem

Un nuevo ataque de tos la obligo a incorporarse en la cama para poder respirar mejor.

Momentos mas tarde la tos ya había pasado y un nuevo letargo envolvió a la anciana, quien volvió a sumergirse en los felices recuerdos de su pasado.

-------------------------

Recordaba su boda, probablemente el momento mas feliz de toda su vida, recordaba intensamente todos los momentos pasados con Trunks, el hombre k dio sentido a su vida.

También recordaba ese otro día, años después en el hospital, el día en k sintió k jamás llegaría a ser mas feliz, simplemente porque era imposible superar el clímax que empapaba ese memento ...

FLAH BACK

Se encontraba en la sala de partos, los médicos a su alrededor hablaban apresuradamente, pero ella no lograba descifrar sus palabras.

El dolor era creciente y se encontraba exhausta, como si hubiera mantenido una terrible pelea durante horas.

Ciertamente nunca hubiera imaginado k un parto fuera tan doloroso.

Sin embargo el dolor cedió y ella cayo en un profundo sueño.

Horas mas tarde despertó y encontró a Trunks a su lado mirándola con ternura, en brazos cargaba un lindo bebe, era niño.

Pam lo estrecho entre sus brazos sin poder contener las lagrimas.

Era igual a su abuelo; la misma cara, el mismo pelo, incluso la misma fuerza.

Era su hijo, y el de Trunks y la esencia de su abuelo estaba impresa en él, y nadie l a borraría nunca.

Por fin sentía k de algún modo su abuelito había vuelto a ella, sabia k era una locura, pero también sabía k era cierto.

Ese bebe, ese hijo suyo, portaba la esencia del más valiente de los guerreros sayans.

Trunks se aproximo a ella con una dulce sonrisa:

- Pam, no crees k deberíamos reconsiderar lo del nombre. Ahora k lo pienso Frederic es un nombre muy feo...

No sería mejor k lo llamáramos Goku?

Las palabras de su marido provocaron en ella una emoción intensa.

Sabía cuanto le gustaba ese nombre a Trunks y lo emocionado k estaba por ello, y ahora, sin siquiera ella abrir la boca para expresar sus deseos, el leía su mente y averiguaba cuales eran sus sentimientos.

- Trunks, gracias, eres el mejor hombre k podría existir.

Te amo tanto.

Con esta ultimas palabras volvió a mirar a su hijo, Goku, y luego alzo la vista a su marido.

Segundos mas tarde diviso a sus padres en un rincón de la sala; junto a ellos, se encontraba Bra muy apegada a su tío Goten quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, ambos seguidos de cerca por la petulante mirada de un, aun celoso Vegeta, quien a su vez se encontraba a escasa distancia de Bulma, que le agarraba la mano disimuladamente.

Volvió a recorrer la habitación y pudo divisar a través de la ventana, la figura de Krilin, su esposa C-18, acompañada de su hija Maron, también se hallaban allí el resto de compañeros de su abuelo, Ten-shi-an, Lunch, maestro Mutenroshi, Pura, Uloong, e incluso Yamcha.

Todos estaban allí, preocupados por ella, dispuestos a darle ánimos y a cederle sus fuerzas en caso necesario.

Volví la vista de nuevo a si hijito, quien ahora dormía profundamente en sus brazos, y de nuevo a Trunks, al hombre al k amaba, a la persona k la había sacado de una interminable lucha contar si misma, para acompañarla en un, hasta entonces desconocido, camino de lealtad, confianza, amistad, cariño, un camino de amor, capaz de aportar mas dicha de la k nunca pudiera imaginar.

El bebe despertó y sus lloros inundaron la sala, adivinando lo k le ocurría, Pam se apresuro a darle el pecho.

Pronto el bebe callo y se apresuro a succionar al leche con el habitual apetito sayans.

Trunks se sentó a su lado en la cama y acaricio a su hijito dulcemente, mientras dirigía sus labios a los de Pam, quien los acogió con cariño.

- "Esa era su familia" – pensó – "nada ya me falta para ser feliz"

FIN FLASH BACK

Le resultaba extraño recordar ahora esos momentos del pasado, no porque no lo hubiera echo antes, sino porque ahora estaba mas cerca k nunca de repetir la escena.

Pronto se reuniría con ellos, con sus padres, sus amigos, su hijo... pronto se reuniría con su amor, con Trunks.

Trunks, solo pronunciar su nombre la hacia sentir llena de vida, de calor.

La sola mención de su nombre la colmaba de un inmenso amor, así como de una inmensa emoción.

Trunks, cuantos años hacia k se había ido? Cuantos años hacia k no veía su rostro, su sonrisa? Cuantos años hacia k no le hacia temblar entre sus brazos, estremecerse por sus caricias, alcanzar el éxtasis con sus besos?

- Ujum, uj, uj, ej...

Un nuevo ataque de tos interrumpió sus pensamientos, esta vez duro lo suficiente pata k su nieto se despertara a causa del ruido.

- Abuela, abuelita... Tenemos k llamar al doctor, el te curar seguro, de verás volver al hospital.

- Ejem, uhj, no.. ehj ejem, no, no va..., ejem, uhj uhj...

El ataque fue remitiendo poco a poco, y Pam por fin pudo hablar con su nieto.

- Goku, no debes llamar a ningún doctor.

- Pero abuela, el te curará, sino...

- Lo se, mi hora se acerca y pronto deberé reunirme con mis antepasados. Pero...

- No!!! No puedes hablar así, no puedes irte, te necesito. Debes quedarte conmigo!

- Oh! Goku! Mi querido nietecito, no sabes lo mucho que te pareces a mi abuelo. Pero yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo, y debes aceptarlo, así como yo acepte la marcha de todos mis seres amados.

- Pero y yo? Que voy a hacer sin ti?

- Goku, tu eres un chico muy valiente y muy fuerte, además ya eres bastante mayor, estoy segura de k sabrás como cuidarte y de k me sentiré muy orgullosa de ti cuando no volvamos a encontrar.

Además, desde el cielo guiaré tus pasos, junto al resto de nuestros antepasados, k ya velas allí por nosotros.

- Aun así abuelita no quiero k te vayas. Yo..., yo te quiero mucho!!!

Sin poder contener las lagrimas se arrojo a los brazos de su abuela quien lo abrazo con fuerza.

- Esta bien Goku, deja k te cuente una historia.

"Hace muchos, muchísimos años, en un monte alejado de la capital vivía un niño completamente solo... (Si quieren escuchar el resto de la historia diríjanse a Dragón ball, luego Dragón ball Z y por ultimo dragón ball GT)"

Pam termino su historia, y miro con cariño a su nieto, quien se había quedado dormido hacia poco.

- Esa es al historia de tus antepasados, y no debes olvidarla, pues estoy segura de k sabrás como darles honor durante todos los días de tu vida.

Miró por ultima vez al pequeño y sonrió.

"Te echare de menos Goku, pero estoy segura de k harás sentir orgullosa a tu abuela hasta el día que volvamos a encontrarnos"

Los ojos de Pam se cerraron, y ella supo k el momento se acercaba.

Imágenes, recuerdos, invadieron de nuevo su mente.

FLASH BACK

Ella misma acompañada de su marido y su pequeño hijo de apenas dos añitos.

Caminaban por el zoo cogidos de la mano.

Trunks se acerco a ella, y cogiéndola de la cintura se acerco para besarla.

El beso se largo mas de lo debido, y el pequeño goku aprovecho el momento de distracción para adentrarse a gatas en el rio de los cocodrilos.

Un grito de un vigilante alerto a la parejita k vieron horrorizados como el cocodrilo habría la boca a centímetros de la cabeza de su hijo.

Sin embargo el niño se limito a herir y agita la manitas con ilusión.

Justo cuado sus progenitores empezaban a reaccionar, uno de sus manotazos el dio en la cabeza al animal, que acto seguido huyo espantado y con un gran chichón en la frente.

FIN FLAH BACK

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Pam sin k esta se diera apenas cuenta. Pronto un nuevo recuerdo inundo su mente.

FLASH BACK

El día de la boda de Goten y Trunks.

Se encontraba sentada en un elegantísimo hotel-restaurante, al lado de su amiga.

El baile pronto daría comienzo.

Trunks y Goten charlaban animadamente y ella hacía lo mismo con Bra.

Al igual k ella, Bra llevaba ya bastantes años de noviazgo con Goten, y por fin habían decidido casarse, decisión k, por supuesto, no sentó nada bien a cierto príncipe apetitoso... quiero decir receloso xD

El baile dio comienzo y Trunks no tardo en sacarla a bailar.

- Cariño has visto a Goku?

- Creo k se aburria demasiado y mi padre se lo llevo a entrenar...

- Se aburria... quien era el que se aburría, Goku o tu padre?

- Bueno, bueno, lo importante es k tenemos toda la noche para nosotros solitos.

Siguieron bailando largo rato, pero las numerosas copas de mas dieron su fruto, y en un descuido se encontraron corriendo por los pasillos.

Trunks, se detuvo en medio de un pasillo.

- Qué ocurre?

- Se me olvido pedir llave de habitación.

- Pero k tonto eres cariño, para k necesitamos llave, tenemos súper fuerza, jajaja.

De un golpe Pam abrió una puerta y una vez dentro no se dieron tiempo a medio respiro, literalmente.

Sus labios no se separaron ni un instante, y sus ropas desaparecían como por arte de magia.

Tumbados en la cama se prepararon para consumar el acto final, sin embargo...

- Eso k importa, pareces tonto. Dale una patada y ya esta.

- Si, claro, tienes razón.

Se oyó un fuerte PUM y dos figuras conocidas entraron en la habitación.

Al parecer no percibieron su presencia, pues de inmediato empezaron a besarse con fuerza y a desnudarse mutuamente.

En un principio Trunks y Pam se kedaron helados, y el chico solo supo decir.

- Ejem, ejem.

EJEM, EJEM!!!!!

Los intrusos al fin oyeron el ruido y se giraron hacia la dirección de este.

- Goten!!!!

- Trunks!!!!

- Bra!!!!!

- Pam!!!!!

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron mirando y deseando desaparecer en ese momento.

- Bueno, esto es algo embarazoso... – Trunks al fin logra tartamudear.

- Embarazoso!!!???? Que demonios hacéis aquí – Goten no estaba para tales formalismos.

- Nosotros!!! Fuisteis vosotros los k interrumpisteis, nosotros estábamos aquí antes!!

- Si, pero es mi boda; yo tendría algo mas de consideración hacia mi amigo reciencasado!!!

La discusión fue interrumpida por la risa de las chicas, quienes se miraban divertidas.

- Bueno basta ya!!! – Bra no aguantaba esas tontas discusiones.

- Tiene razón, será mejor k bajemos de nuevo a la fiesta. – Las palabras de Pam quedaron algo ridículas, ya que procedían de una mujer semi desnuda y aprisionada bajo el cuerpo de su marido, sin embargo nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. Trunks porque el tenia miedo y Goten porque tenia miedo a la miradita de su ya esposa le dirigió en el momento k hizo ademán de protestar.

Ambas parejas se dirigieron al salón tratando de arreglar sus ropas, un tanto arrugadas.

FIN FLASH BACK

DE nuevo la oscuridad sumió la mente de la anciana, pero tras unos minutos esta volvió a llenarse de imágenes.

FLASH BACK

Tumbado sobre la cama se encontraba un ya anciano Trunks.

Su rostro, sin embargo no denotaba su edad real, pues como todos los sayans, su resistencia a dejar pruebas del paso del tiempo era insuperable.

No obstante, su hora se había acercado, y él lo sabía, al igual k lo sabía la persona k se arrodillaba a su lado.

- No me dejes. – la voz de Pam, siempre tan templada, sonaba ahora desgarradoramente debilitada y consumida por la pena.

- Sabes que no lo haré. Ni aun si quisiera podría hacerlo, lo sabes.

Siempre estaremos juntos, no importa la distancia.

- No quiero k te vayas.

Trunks sonrió ante esa sabida confesión y se incorporo de la cama.

-Vamos, quiero llevarte a n sitio.

- No deberías levantarte, estas débil.

- Pam, sabes lo k va a suceder tan bien como yo; no me obligues a desperdiciar el ultimo tiempo k me queda junto a ti por algunos años.

Antes esta palabras no pudo oponer resistencia.

Acompaño a su esposo, pero este le indico k esperará allí un momento.

No tardo en regresar, subido aun objeto k a Pam le era muy familiar.

Se apresuro a llegar junto a Trunks, y este hizo despegar la nave de nuevo, como hiciera ya hace tantos años.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino. La luz del sol se perdió en la nada, y Trunks aparco la nave de forma k fuera divisible la tierra.

Tras eso dudo en un momento de debilidad, Pam llego corriendo a abrazarle, sin embargo se recupero pronto.

- Pam, se que te preguntarás porque te he traído aquí.

Es sencillo, aquí fue donde me enamore de ti. Cuando te vi dormida en mis brazos, no pude dejar de sentir un fuego ardiente en mi interior, y me jure a mi mismo k no dejaría k nada malo te ocurriese.

- Lo..., lo cumpliste Trunks.

Me rescataste de una vida vacía y me ensañaste lo k es vivir, lo k es amar.

Otorgaste sentido a mi vida, sino llega a ser por ti, tal vez estaría muerta; de sobredosis, de un colapso en uno de mis entrenamientos suicida...

No se como exactamente, pero se k me salvaste la vida.

- Tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo Pam. Tu amor hizo mi vida.

Gracias a ti fui mejor persona, mejor compañero, mejor hermano, mejor hijo; gracia a ti soy como soy ahora.

Tu fortaleza en lo perores momentos siempre me dio ánimos para seguir adelante.

Por eso ahora tienes k jurarme, aquí, poniendo al sol, la luna y la tierra k no dejarás de ser fuerte.

En ese momento ella giro la vista, sabía k ese tema saldría a la luz, pero no estaba preparada.

- Pam, mírame – giro sus ojos hacia los suyos propios – si de veras me amas, si de veras fuiste feliz a mi lado, debes jurármelo.

Demuéstrame que en verdad me amas Pam, prométeme k serás fuerte, k vivirás plenamente cada día k pase. Prométeme k trataras de ser feliz en la tierra, prométeme k seguirás siendo la misma maravillosa persona k yo conozco, prométeme k no dejarás k mi muerte te hunda, sino k seguirás adelante, con fuerza, con valentía, prométeme k no estarás triste por mi mas de lo debido, me reúno con mi familia, con mi padre, con mi madre, por ese motivo no debes llorar por mi.

Prométemelo.

Y prométeme k no me olvidarás, y k cuando llegue el momento de nuestro reencuentro, yo podré sentirme orgulloso de ti, de cómo aprovechaste tus día, y tu vendrás hacia mi con tu sonrisa perfecta y me abrazarás y no me soltarás nunca.

Cumpliremos nuestra promesa, recuerdas, juntos para la eternidad, siempre juntos.

Por eso debes prometer esto k te he dicho, y yo no haré otra cosa k esperar el día en k vuelva verte de nuevo, en k vuelva a tenerte entre mis brazos.

La espera se me hará corta, esperaría mil años, solo por verte un segundo, pero para ellos debes prometerme lo k te he dicho.

Por favor, prométemelo, Pam, por favor.

Las lagrimas surcaban el rostro de Pam y esta ya no podía disimularlas por mas tiempo.

- Te lo prometo... mi amor.

Te lo prometo, mi vida.

Te lo prometo.

Consiguió pronunciar estas palabras con sumo esfuerzo, y el hizo reunir todo su coraje par hacerlo, sin embargo después de haberlo dicho se dejo caer sobre su marido sollozando arduamente.

Este le tomo la mano delicadamente, sus fuerzas desaparecían rápidamente, sus palabras habían sido como el potente resplandor de una vela antes de apagarse.

- Así esta bien, Pam, así esta bien. No desesperes porque nos volveremos a encontrar.

Yo..., yo..., te amo Pam, no lo olvides, nunca.

- Yo también te amo, amor, vida mía, Trunks.

No recibió respuesta, alzo la vista.

El amor de su vida, había fallecido, y pasarían años, hasta k pudiera reencontrase con el de nuevo.

Sollozos silenciosos, el corazón partido, y una bolsa de aire k le impedía respirar.

Durante largas horas lloro el cuerpo de su esposo, durante largas horas sintió a su corazón morirse, durante largas horas se olvido de su propia existencia.

No obstante, la promesa echa a él antes de morir le infundo fuerzas para regresar a la Tierra.

Recogieron el cadáver y al día siguiente se celebro un funeral, al k ella no asistió.

No ansiaba verlo de nuevo, despedirse de una tabla sin vida.

Ella le había dado su ultimo adiós mientras el aun respiraba, mientras su corazón latía al compás del suyo propio.

Cualquier otro adiós, seria un adiós vació.

FIN FALSH BACK

Pam seguía velada por la oscuridad, sumida en un letargo k tenía una clara desembocadura, sin embargo, una parte inconsciente de su ser la llevo a pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

- Cumplí mi promesa, Trunks. Vive mis días con alegría, disfrute plenamente cada momento, ahora tu habrás de cumplir la tuya amor.

Me reúno contigo y espero tu eterno abrazo por siempre jamás.

Las ultimas palabras de Pam en vida, palabras k no fueron escuchadas por nadie, y de las cuales no hay prueba, palabras sin embargo, que se clavaron en su corazón como llamas ardientes de eterna esperanza.

---------------------------------------

La oscuridad de su mente se hizo profunda, y por unos momentos perdió conciencia de su ser. No obstante una brillante luz comenzó a minar la negrura y Pam fue atraída hacia ella como si de un imán se tratara.

La luz era pura y cegadora, obligándola durante un segundo a cerrar sus ojos. Cuando los abrió la luz se desvanecía rápidamente, dejando en su lugar una figura vuelta de espaldas k le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

La imagen se giro hacia ella, dejando al descubierto su rostro, el rostro tanto anhelado, el rostro de su único y verdadero amor.

Allí estaba el, como si los años no hubieran transcurrido, joven de nuevo y con una sonrisa el rostro.

A su alrededor aparecieron también el resto de seres queridos que había perdido en la muerte.

Todos ellos formaron un amplio circulo entorno a ella y a Trunks.

Feliz como nunca Pam se dirigió hacia el joven mirándolo a los ojos.

Este le devolvió al mirada, y pudo ver en ellos su propio reflejo.

Se vio a ella misma joven de nuevo, vistiendo el mismo vestido aquel día de la fiesta en la corporación capsule, ese día tan especial en k se juraron amor eterno por primer vez.

Lentamente se acerco hacia el, hasta abrazarlo fuertemente. El le correspondió el abrazo.

Las lagrimas escurrian por sus ojos, mas eran lagrimas de felicidad y no hizo nada por contenerlas.

Podía sentir la alegría de su familia, de sus amigos, por verla de nuevo, pero su corazón se encontraba posado en la persona k tenia enfrente.

Se libero del abrazo y lo miro a los ojos de nuevo.

- Cumplí mi promesa. Viví la vida plenamente, disfrutando cada momento esperando el momento de volverte a ver.

- Lo se, y k a llegado ese momento, te abrazaré y no te soltaré jamás.

Un abrazo, mil besos, juntos para siempre.

FIN

Bueno ya lo leistei sy de verdad espero k os haya gustado. A mi se me caian las lagrimas mientras lo escribia y me esforcé muxisimo por hacer un buen final.

Muchas gracias a todas la personas k em han apoyado con est ahistoria mandándome sus comentarios xk sino llega a ser por ellos probablemte nunca la hubiera acabado.

Muxas gracias de nuevo y cuídense muxo.

Adema sles gardeceria muxo su apoyo una ultima vez y k me manden reviews sobre este capi diciéndome k les parecio..

Muxos besos a todos, saludos, y mil garcias de nuevo por todo vuestro apoyo, BY


End file.
